As I Take Up My Quill 2
by Odyessus
Summary: This is the sequel to the first story, As I Take Up My Quill. I would recommend reading the first one before reading this one as there are plot points in this story that may not make sense. I hope you enjoy the story! I welcome any and all comments and reviews and will reply to each! PM me with any questions or comments!
1. Summary-Intro-Disclaimer

This is the sequel to the first story, _As I Take Up My Quill_. I would recommend reading the first one before reading this one as there are plot points in this story that may not make sense. I hope you enjoy the story! I welcome any and all reviews and will reply to each. PM me if you have any questions or comments!

I would like to sincerely thank hazeleyedgoddess and Lady R for their invaluable time and tireless efforts as my beta readers for this story. If you do enjoy this story, it's because they helped make it better.

As always and forever… JKR owns Harry Potter, but I am grateful to be able to play in a small corner of that sandbox.


	2. Chapter 1 - As I Take Up My Quill

As I take up my quill, it has been almost three years since the first book about the events leading up to and including That Day was published. That book recounted the events of last battle to defeat the Dark Wizard Voldemort and the ultimate loss of Harry Potter.

While it was received with critical acclaim and positive reviews, it was, I confess, mildly overwhelming due to the sheer volume of responses from wizards and witches alike. While I am grateful for the vast amount of positive reactions to the story, I am equally sad there were several negative reactions (thankfully none with bubotuber pus enclosed). Regardless, the time has come to tell you about the events that happened soon after the book was published.

Now, a few of you might already know some of the events that will be related. However, many of you will be caught completely unaware by the whole story. I ask here at the beginning to please be patient and open-minded to the events which unfolded. Some of which is not easy to tell.

So, let us start at the beginning…


	3. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley Offer

The Diagon Alley Offer

Hermione Granger, of 12 Grimmauld Place, London, exited from her favorite shop Flourish & Blotts with several large leather-bound books. She had been waiting for these tomes on Arithmancy for weeks and was looking forward to starting to read them tonight. The raucous din of the many witches and wizards laughing and chatting with one another hit her full force as she stepped on to the cobblestone walk of Diagon Alley. The midsummer's day was bright and clear, and the sun was warm on her face. She stopped and looked up at the sky with her eyes closed for a moment. She stood for several long moments with a slight smile on her face as she absorbed the sun's energy through her skin. Remembering her next errand, she opened her eyes and turned towards the Magical Menagerie. However, she had not walked more than a few steps when a loud shout was heard behind her.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!"

Hermione turned and soon located the source of the shout. A stately older witch in long, flowing green robes and a cane approached her from the doorway of the apothecary shop across the street. The woman moved surprisingly quickly for her impressiveage - Hermione had to laugh at herself as she realized she still couldn't bring herself to disrespect her old professor, even inside her own head. The young witch smiled and started walking towards her waving in greeting as the older witch approached.

"Good afternoon Headmistress," she said and gave the woman a hug in greeting.

"Oh good afternoon, child," Headmistress Minerva McGonagall replied, slightly out of breath, but returning the hug with affection, "Oh, I had a time looking for you. A few of the local shopkeepers sent me to almost every shop before I spotted you."

Hermione smiled, "I'm sorry Headmistress. If I had known you were looking for me I would have happily come to Hogwarts."

McGonagall dismissed Hermione's comment with a casual wave of her hand, "Oh heaven's no," she said and leaned on her cane, "I wouldn't think of it, besides I needed to get away, so to speak. It's nice to be able to stretch ones legs every now and then and breathe in the London air."

"Of course," Hermione's smile never left her lips as she watched her former teacher wave her hands around indicating the surrounding alley and city, "Well now that you've tracked me down, how can I help you?"

"I hope you have a few minutes to spare, I have a proposition for you, my dear," she said, then looked at her former student with some concern, "That is, if I'm not making you late for anything?" 

Hermione chuckled as she also heard the implied tone that the Headmistress didn't care if she was holding her up from anything, "Not at all! I was running some errands and I was just about to pick up some food for Crookshanks when you called out."

"Oh good, then I will walk with you if I may," the older witch said and immediately headed towards the Magical Menagerie. Hermione, a half a second behind on her mentor's comment, quickly rushed to catch-up and fell into step beside her. She politely remained silent and waited for McGonagall to begin to speak.

"Miss Granger, I read your book with interest and my thoughts turned to those days and the events you so vividly recounted," the older witch started, "I never sent you a thank you for the copy you owled to me, and your note, of course."

Hermione's lip quirked into a slight smile, "No apologies necessary Headmistress, I…"

McGonagall held her hand up to stop her, "I hardly am ever put into this position so please let me finish," Hermione stopped speaking and waited for her to continue, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied, "I'm sorry I never asked for your input into it. I just felt I needed to write it."

McGonagall gave her a small, sad smile, "Oh please don't apologize my child. I completely understand and would have approved regardless. I also want to thank you as after I read it, it moved me to go and visit him afterwards. I had been avoiding it for a long time."

Hermione's smile quickly faded and was replaced with sadness. Her former professor noticed the change, stopped and placed a hand on Hermione's arm, "I'm sorry my child, I didn't mean to spoil your mood."

Hermione quickly shook her head, "No, it's okay," she replied quickly, "I had heard that you had visited and was very glad you did. I'm sure he would have appreciated it."

The older witch nodded at Hermione's words and started walking again. After a moment's pause, she spoke with a slightly exasperated tone, "I'm just disheartened to hear that there has been no progress after all these years."

"None at all," Hermione confirmed with sadness and longing.

"That is a shame," McGonagall said in a softer tone, unable to think of words that would be of any comfort.

They walked slowly down the busy alley in silence for a few moments more before McGonagall spoke again, "Well Miss. Granger, I'm sure are you are curious as to why I have sought you out and let me assure you it wasn't just because I wanted to give you a belated thank you."

The small smile returned to Hermione's lips and she nodded. McGonagall smiled too and relaxed a bit now that the tense air was cleared, "Good," she said and stopped in front of the magical animal store, "I'm sure you have heard that Professor Vector retired at the end of last year?"

"No, I hadn't," Hermione said, shaking her head, "She was a great teacher. I'm sorry that she left."

"Yes, she was. However, I believe I have found a very suitable replacement," McGonagall paused for a moment and fixed Hermione with her best stern "do not argue with me look", "I wish to offer you the teaching position of Arithmancy at Hogwarts. Aside from Professor Vector, you were the only witch I have known in my years teaching to have earned perfect marks in the subject, which certainly puts you ahead of any other potential candidates."

Hermione blinked in surprise at the offer. She had barely considered it when she heard herself reply, "Thank you, but I'm very happy right now."

McGonagall, expecting this reaction harrumphed and tapped the end of her cane sharply into the cobblestone, "I seriously doubt that you are happy sitting in that gloomy old house doing nothing," the older witch said with some authority in her tone.

"Honestly, Headmistress, I'm okay. I mean, I do appreciate the offer," Hermione replied trying to sound certain of decision and confident in herself, "Harry was very generous in his last wishes and has allowed me to live there and not have to worry about money."

McGonagall, still not finished, nor convinced, continued as though she never heard the young woman speak, "You may be alive, but you are not living," she quickly replied and then paused seeing the hurt on Hermione's face. She pursed her lips in contemplation then spoke in a softer tone, "Miss Granger, I happen to have it on good authority that you are in need of something to occupy yourself."

Hermione's face turned down in a scowl, "Mrs Weasley," she breathed with a slight edge of anger in her voice.

"She said nothing of the kind," McGonagall replied tersely, "My source is an old friend who visited you recently and related to me that you needed a new challenge. Perhaps something to pull you out of the doldrums you're currently in."

Hermione rolled her eyes upwards, "Luna."

McGonagall nodded in confirmation and smiled, "And since Professor Lovegood is currently on staff at Hogwarts, she immediately mentioned you when the position became available. She praised your abilities and practically begged me to offer you the position."

Hermione sighed and her shoulders dropped. McGonagall looked at her former student with some sadness and relaxed her posture. She decided a different tactic was needed, "Hermione, I won't ask you to do anything you do not wish to of course, but I believe this change would be good for you. You have been too long cooped up in that drafty old house reading…," she gestured to Hermione's full arms, "books instead of living."

Hermione considered McGonagall's words. Her former professor was right of course. Hermione had never really done anything after That Day aside from visiting Harry and puttering around Grimmauld Place with only really Dobby and Winky for company. She wrote her book of course, but that still wasn't any big accomplishment if she really compared it to the achievements of her old life.

McGonagall watched Hermione's face and saw the conflict in the young woman's mind. A wave of sympathy for the young woman struck her and her face and voice both softened, "It's time to move forward my child. He would not have wanted you to live like this; you have so much to offer."

Hermione blinked away a tear and looked at her old mentor, "I know," she whispered, "Before, I would have jumped at this chance, if not been pounding on your door the moment I heard Professor Vector was retiring, but a part of me… a large part of me died that day. The part that was ambitious, energetic and wanted adventure."

"And it's time for you to regain it," McGonagall said with conviction in her voice, "And where better than at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked across the alley at the other shops for a few moments seeing people milling around, going about their lives with happiness and peace of mind. They all seemed so alive and vibrant now, compared to Hermione's life. The offer of teaching and doing something new was starting to spark in Hermione's soul. Although, she still needed time to think about it and decide. After all, it was a life changing decision… but then maybe that was the point?

Hermione glanced at her mentor and asked quietly, "May I please have a little time to consider your offer?"

"Of course, my dear," McGonagall smiled and relaxed a bit knowing that she had succeeded in some part. Putting her hand on Hermione's arm comfortingly she replied, "Please owl me your reply before Thursday. Now I must dash. Heaven's knows what Peeves will have destroyed while I've been gone. It was a pleasure seeing you again my dear."

Hermione nodded and thanked her. With a last smile and a nod, McGonagall turned and walked away from her and down the busy alley. Hermione stood in front of the magical animal shop contemplating McGonagall's words. She knew what the headmistress was offering was a great opportunity and one that others would say yes to without hesitation. But for Hermione, this was the potentially the beginning of something that would alter her future. She shifted the books in her arms and walked inside. Crookshank's food wouldn't buy itself and she needed to get home to ponder her future and her life.


	4. Chapter 3 - Scuffle on Hogwarts Express

The Scuffle on the Hogwarts Express

A month later, Hermione found herself sitting in the teacher's compartment of the Hogwarts Express as it hurtled past Scottish countryside on course for the school. As the only professor travelling by train, she had the compartment to herself and was thankful for the quiet and seclusion.

Leaning back in her seat, she closed her eyes and smiled, remembering crossing the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. It was as busy and chaotic as she remembered, with the porters trying to get all the trunks, bags, cages and other various luggage onto the train while answering questions from students and parents alike. Seeing the commotion again brought back so many memories of when Harry, Ron, Ginny, herself and all the others would board the train at the start of the school year.

As she had stood on the platform, and looked at the young students and their parents, she almost wished to see the red-headed Weasley's come dashing through the barrier with a tousled raven-haired boy behind them. No… she had desired beyond hope at that wish. None of that happened of course, but for several moments she could almost feel the past weigh heavily down on her as she stood on the platform. The feeling passed within moments, but she felt the ghosts of her past there with her nevertheless.

She hoped she was making the right decision by accepting McGonagall's offer. Since That Day, she had changed in so many ways that anyone who knew her from her school days would probably not recognize her now. _A sobering thought to be sure_ , she thought. Once so filled with adventure and energy to face the unknown, she now welcomed staying close to home and did not embrace opportunities for adventure. But the clincher had come from an unexpected source, Dobby.

The little house elf had seen her expression one night a couple of days after Hermione and McGonagall's meeting in Diagon Alley. She had just gotten back from visiting Harry and had been once again lost in thought.

" _Is Miss Hermione alright?" he had asked, nervously._

 _She broke from her reverie and smile, "Oh yes. I'm sorry Dobby. My mind was elsewhere."_

" _Dobby and Winky is concerned for Miss Hermione," the elf said slightly sad and concerned._

 _Hermione felt a rush of emotion for the elves and looked at Dobby with gratitude, "Thank you Dobby. And please thank Winky for me. I appreciate your concern for me, but I'm okay, just thinking about my future."_

" _Is Miss Hermione going to work at Hogwarts?" he asked._

 _She looked at him in surprise, "How did you know about that?"_

 _Dobby gave a little nervous laugh as if he were a child who had been caught doing something wrong, "Dobby overheard Miss Luna talk to the Headmistress in the kitchens when Dobby was visiting yesterday on Dobby's day off."_

 _Hermione gave the house elf a rueful smile, "You're very clever Dobby."_

 _The house-elf blushed, or at least it looked like he blushed, and gave an embarrassed chuckle._

 _Hermione sat forward in her chair, "I don't know Dobby," she said slowly, "I'm not sure what I want to do."_

" _Dobby and Winky think that it would be wonderful for our Miss Hermione to teach at Hogwarts," the elf said with much enthusiasm._

" _Thank you both, but I just don't know if I'm ready to open that chapter of my life again," Hermione replied staring into the fire._

" _If not now, when?" came the house elf's simple reply, "Miss Hermione needs purpose."_

 _Hermione regarded the house-elf with a look of awe at his words, but could not refute his logic. It always surprised her when Dobby shared these rare displays of wisdom. Often she was fooled by his outward display of simplicity, but it seemed that his life as a house-elf had given him a unique perspective on life. She gazed at him a few moments longer, at which the house-elf felt he was about to get into trouble for speaking out of turn, but then Hermione replied, "Dobby, I was right, you are a very clever elf."_

 _Dobby chuckled again in embarrassment at Hermione's compliment._

 _Hermione made her decision and got up from her chair and headed towards her desk, "Dobby, would you please be willing to deliver a letter when I've finished?"_

" _Of course, Miss. Where should Dobby send the letter?"_

" _Hogwarts," Hermione replied as she dipped her quill into the ink and began to write, "I'm taking the job."_

 _Dobby let out a whoop of delight and immediately stopped, "Dobby is sorry Miss. Dobby didn't means to celebrate in front of you in such an undignified fashion."_

 _Hermione chuckled, "That is quite alright Dobby. I'll probably do the same thing when I'm done here."_

 _She put the completed letter in the addressed envelope and handed it to Dobby, "Thank you Dobby."_

" _You are more than welcome Miss," the house elf replied and immediately disappeared with a loud CRACK!._

 _Hermione got up from her chair, and while she did not whoop or jump like Dobby did, she laughed a cheerful and excited laugh for the first time in years. She felt a change in her already. As if a new leaf was being turned over._

A soft knock at the door brought Hermione back to the present. She looked at the source of the knock and smiled as she recognized the old witch with the food cart. _Some things never change_ , she thought to herself.

After being waved in the old witch asked with a bright smile, "Would you like something Professor?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "No, but thank you."

The old witch smiled and turned to leave. She stopped at the door and turned to Hermione. She held the door in one hand and spoke in a half-embarrassed way, "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I have seen so many students over the years come and go on this train," she paused and then her voice became distant as the memories she was recalling, "Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, Longbottom, every Weasley for the last sixty years, Harry Potter and of course yourself," the witch smiled with some sadness and she returned to the present, "It's so good to see you come back to Hogwarts and give back to another generation. I always knew you were meant for more than just writing books."

Hermione smiled at the witch's kind words and nodded, "Thank you," she replied, "I just hope I'm able to be a good teacher."

The witch clucked her tongue and waved off Hermione's comment with her hand, "Oh I think the smartest witch in over a century will have no problems with that."

They were interrupted by a loud shout from further down the train car. The lady poked her head out the door and then looked back at Hermione, "Although, I think you may have your first test right now."

Hermione's face twisted in questioning, stood, and walked to the door. She poked her head out and heard shouting from down at the far end of the car.

"Where are the prefects and the Head Girl and Boy?" she asked the old witch as she grabbed her wand from her bag, tucking it up her sleeve out of sight, "Why aren't they patrolling the train as they should?"

"I don't remember seeing any prefects, but the Head Boy and Girl are in this car somewhere," the old witch replied, "As for patrolling the train, well this lot's a bit casual about that."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head in both annoyance and disappointment. She exited her compartment and walked down the length of the car towards the noise. As she approached she saw many students had begun to cluster around one of the compartments and they were all shouting and yelling encouragements or insults depending upon the student. She also heard sounds of a fight and picked up her pace.

"What's going on here?!" she shouted at the congregation.

A few of the students outside the compartment stopped yelling and turned at her voice. They became pale-faced and a few started making their way from the scene and whispering to their friends to do the same. After a few seconds the remaining students got out of her way as she stood in front of the door. She gave each a dark look as she approached and entered the compartment to find two students fighting.

"Enough! Stop!" she shouted and only managed to quiet the students who didn't see or hear her before. With a flick of her wrist, her wand sprang into her hand, "I said _**ENOUGH**_!"

A bright spark and loud bang resounded in the compartment, which brought everyone on the train, including the conductors to a stop and immediately quiet. The two students fighting were magically thrown to opposite ends of the compartment by Hermione's silent spell.

Hermione let the silence reign for a few moments as everyone looked at her and took in the woman that stood before them. She then looked at the two students that she had magically separated from their fighting and asked in a terse voice, "Alright, what's going on here?"

"Who are you?"

The tone of the question immediately triggered a long-buried memory in Hermione's mind. The tone of disdain and arrogance in the question immediately reminded Hermione of Draco Malfoy. She slowly turned her head to study one of the younger students sitting in the compartment. Indeed, he was regarding her with a thinly veiled look of contempt. She took an instant dislike to him and narrowed her eyes at him. Her facial expression never wavered and he even smirked.

"I'm Professor Granger," she replied coolly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jackson Mitchell."

The name meant nothing to Hermione, but he had replied as if that was all the information that was required. Not fazed by his attitude she pointed between the two boys, "Well Mr. Mitchell, maybe you'd like to explain why these two boys are fighting?"

Jackson pointed to the boy farthest from him, "He has something of mine and I wanted it back," he pointed to the boy sitting next to him, "So I had Lake here get it from him."

Hermione instantly knew the boy was lying, " _Great, another bloody Malfoy,"_ she thought to herself with anger. Fortunately, she had a lot of experience dealing with someone like that. She looked at the first boy Jackson pointed to, "What's your name?"

"Haw… Hawkins, Professor," he stammered nervously looking from her face to her wand and back several times, "Edward Hawkins."

"Is what he says true?" she asked inclining her head towards Jackson, "Do you have something of his?"

The nervousness of the boy disappeared in an instant at her question and was replaced by anger, "No Professor!" he shook his head and pointed at Jackson, "He wanted my new Remembrall and I wouldn't give it to him."

Hermione looked back at Jackson and saw the boy looking daggers at Hawkins, "Well?"

"He's lying Professor," was all Jackson said in a relaxed tone and a slight smirk on his face.

Hermione knew that getting anything out of Jackson would be useless. She looked at each student in and around the compartment, "Is what Mr. Hawkins said true?"

A couple of students immediately looked at Jackson and then nodded their heads.

"And none of you thought to stop them or get the Head Girl or Head Boy?" she asked them with disappointment dripping off her tone.

"I am the Head Boy," Jackson said again, voice dripping with smugness and superiority.

Hermione turned back around to Jackson slowly. She gave him a withering look, "You have disgraced the title and I will speak to the Headmistress about your continuation in that position."

She noticed the boy smirked at her comment and shrug his shoulders as if he was not at all concerned. She looked at Hawkins, "Go back to your compartment and get cleaned up," she turned on Jackson and his crony as Hawkins left, "I will also discuss this with the Headmistress upon our arrival and see what punishments will be deemed appropriate to give to both of you."

She turned to the rest of the onlookers and said in her best commanding tone, "The rest of you best go back to your compartments and stay there until we arrive and consider yourselves fortunate that I won't speak to the Headmistress about your behavior too."

She stopped a young girl, as the other students practically ran back to their compartments, "Where are the prefects and Head Girl?"

"There… there are no prefects on the train Professor," the frightened youth replied, "They were going to school separately."

"And the Head Girl?" she inquired.

"Here," a voice sheepishly called out behind her. Hermione slowly turned and saw a long blond-haired girl, sitting across from Jackson, sheepishly raising her hand, "I'm the Head Girl."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in a disapproving expression, "You consider this appropriate behavior of a Head Girl?" Hermione asked her sternly, "Allowing this to happen?"

The girl shrunk back a bit in her seat shaking her head quickly and flashed a quick glance at Jackson, "No, it's just…"

"You have a lot to learn about being a Head Girl," Hermione snapped a little more harshly than she had intended, but it had the right effect.

"I'm sorry Professor…" the girl began, again shooting quick looks at Jackson.

"And you should be," Hermione replied cutting her off.

"And how would you know anything about being a Head Girl?" Jackson asked with a condescending tone in his voice.

" _Cocky little twit isn't he?"_ Hermione thought as she turned to him, "Because, Mr. Mitchell, I was one."

The Head Girl's eyes widened and she barely said above a whisper, "You're _the_ Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, I am," she replied sharply and witnessed the uncomfortable shifting within the compartment as the realization of who she was dawned on the students, "We'll be arriving soon. I would suggest everyone get into their robes and prepare for our arrival."

With that she turned and left everyone, well _almost_ everyone, speechless. And as she walked back to her compartment, a small smile came to her lips.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Sorting Hat's Rhyme

The Sorting Hat's Rhyme

An hour after the incident, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station, coming to a stop with a soft lurch. Hermione opened her eyes and looked out the window at the platform. The evening was quickly settling in, but even in the dim light she could see a few of the residents of the town there to watch the train come in. She stood and lifted her shoulder bag down from the upper rack and putting the few books she had out inside and closed the flap. She stood up, took a deep breath, and was only one step towards the compartment door when a voice just outside brought a smile to her lips.

"Firs' yers this way! Firs' yers this way!" came the booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid.

Hermione smile brightened and then faded slightly as she remembered when she first heard his voice when she had arrived for the first time as a student years ago. She was innocent and thought she knew everything about what to expect. Well, at least she thought so then. It wasn't until that Halloween of her first year that she really understood that she knew nothing about what was really important. Harry and Ron had both taught her those important life lessons… family, friends and loyalty.

Hermione shook her head to clear the thoughts and grabbed her bag, hanging it on her shoulder. She took a deep breath to compose herself and walked out of the compartment. She walked towards the exit of the train car and just stepped off onto the platform when she saw Jackson and the blonde Head Girl look back at her. Hermione regarded both as they finally locked eyes with each other. The Head Girl lowered her head in embarrassment while Jackson gave her another disdainful look. Jackson looked at the Head Girl and spoke quickly, the girl falling into step behind him as they headed towards the carriages.

Hermione just shook her head at the pair, shifted her bag on her shoulder and walked briskly towards the carriages.

"'Allo 'Ermione!"

The voice boomed out over the din of voices and baggage being unloaded. She turned and saw Hagrid, towering over the first years, smiling and waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

"See you at the castle!" he shouted and then began ushering the first years towards the boats that would give them their introduction to the castle.

She nodded and headed towards the carriages. As she approached she saw the thestrals anxiously waiting while the students climbed onboard. Hermione walked over to one of the empty carriages, put her bag inside and then walked forward to greet the ones that would be pulling her carriage.

"Professor, what are you doing?"

Hermione started and looked down at the voice. She saw a couple of what had to be second or third year students looking at her with expressions of confusion, shock, and wariness.

" _Of course the students can't see them,"_ she thought after a moment. They had not witnessed death the way she had.

"I'm petting a thestral," she replied evenly. She smiled at the thestrals and walked around back to the carriage, "They pull the carriages."

The student who spoke looked from the front of the carriage back at her like she was completely nutters, "Professor, there's nothing there," he said in disbelief.

She smiled down at him, "Actually there is," she replied, "You'll learn this when you have your classes with Professor Hagrid, but the reason you can't see them is because you haven't witnessed death."

The students' jaws fell and each face paled. They looked at each other and with an almost silent agreement between them, started to slowly back away from Hermione. She smiled at their reaction, which was not totally unexpected, "You all should get into your carriage before you're left stranded here."

The students nodded and not needing any more encouragement, quickly dashed to their waiting carriage, each looking in front of their carriage to see if there was a thestral there.

Hermione smiled and got into her carriage. The ride to the castle was quiet and not as quick as she remembered. Of course that's because she was alone and didn't have Harry, Ron or Ginny with her chatting non-stop. As the carriage rounded a corner, the brilliantly lit castle came into view. Hermione's heart beat faster at the sight of it and she spent the rest of the ride watching as the castle grew larger as she approached.

The carriage pulled in front of the big, heavy oak doors leading into the castle. She stepped off, slung her bag on her shoulder and then patted and thanked the thestrals. They made a nodding gesture to her and then started off down the drive leaving her standing in front of the castle. She spent a few moments looking closely at the outer walls and immediately saw several areas that looked newer than the rest. She remembered that these were areas that were repaired after the final battle. She spotted the one part of the repaired wall where she had blasted a piece of it away because the death eater she had been aiming for had ducked. She shook away the memories that were flooding her mind as she headed into the castle for the first time since That Day.

She stopped and stood just inside the main door and slowly breathed in the air for the first time in many years. Even as students bustled past her, chatting and laughing, she only noticed the castle. She smiled sadly as she remembered all the adventures she had had in it with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the others. She looked at the very spot at the top of the stairs where she had stood when Harry and Ron saw her right before the Yule Ball. But all of that was in a different time, or a part of a different life. Many of whom she remembered sharing those experiences while standing there, died within these walls. Her face fell into sadness as she stood there knowing that so much sorrow was contained within these walls.

"Knut for your thoughts?" came a soft quiet voice from her elbow.

Hermione practically jumped and turned quickly to the voice. Luna Lovegood stood there wearing sea blue robes that accentuated her blue eyes and smiled warmly at Hermione. Her long blonde hair was tied up into a bun and she looked every inch a professor.

Hermione recovered quickly and dropped her bag at her feet, "I'm sorry," she hugged her friend, "I was a million miles away and missed hearing you approach me."

Luna nodded and held her friend's hands, "I thought as much," she looked around at the entrance way and smiled wistfully, "I did the same thing when I first walked in the door. Funny how memories and locations are linked."

She looked back and Hermione and saw the sadness and apprehension in her friend's face, "Remember. Not all memories are bad.

Hermione just nodded and Luna perked up, "Why don't you leave your bag and we can go into the hall together? You must be hungry."

Hermione hastily agreed and quickly set her bag down by the growing pile of luggage and the two started walking up the stairs towards the Great Hall, trying to avoid the last of the rushing students.

"I assume you had a good trip?" Luna asked.

"It was not without some excitement," Hermione replied with a smile hearing the tone in Luna's voice, "But I'm sure you already know."

Luna nodded, "We heard. The conductor told us."

Hermione's smile dropped from her lips at Luna's use of "we" and a sense of panic creeped in her voice, "Oh my God, McGonagall knows?" Hermione put her hand to her head, "I never owled McGonagall...," she began

Luna nodded, watching the panic in Hermione's face mix with the rising red blush on her cheeks and quickly interrupted her, "It's okay Hermione. She knows, but not to worry. She was not happy about what had happened, but was happy you were able to intervene."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding and gasped back in another one, "Thank God she's not angry at me. Just my luck to be sacked before I can even start."

Luna chuckled, "Let's not be too rash in our judgements," she changed the subject, "It must have felt like old times to a point coming in on the train?"

"Yes, it did," Hermione nodded remembering the heaviness she felt on the platform, "I kept thinking that Harry and Ron were going to come into the compartment with their arms full of candy and bad mouthing Malfoy," she paused then added quietly, almost in a whisper, "Almost a wish really."

The two friends were silent as they entered the Great Hall and walked up past the four long house tables towards the front. The Great Hall was decorated with hundreds of candles floating underneath the enchanted ceiling, which was showing a clear starlit night. A roaring fire was crackling off to the side and the house banners were hanging down from the walls. The students were all talking excitedly and laughing as they waited for the first years to arrive as they passed by.

" _The Great Hall hasn't changed much since I was here last,"_ Hermione thought as she took her seat next to Luna at the teachers table.

A door behind Hermione opened and McGonagall entered the hall. She walked by Hermione on her way to her high-backed chair and sat down. McGonagall looked around the hall and her eyes fell on Hermione. She gave a small smile and nod at Hermione, who returned in same. They had just gotten settled when the doors burst open dramatically and Hagrid entered the hall with the wide-eyed first years in tow.

Hermione smiled at them and how their faces were full of awe and amazement. Hermione felt a jolt of excitement for them knowing what they felt like and knowing even more that they had not seen or heard even a fraction of what the castle truly had within its walls. She watched as their gazes went from the ceiling and walls to the other students, now sitting quietly when the doors opened, to the stool on the raised area and the very old and beat-up pointed wizard's hat that awaited them.

Hagrid led them up to the front of the hall and had them lineup in front of Sorting Hat. The first years all looked around hesitantly at each other wondering what was next. Needless to say they jumped back a bit in fright, even a few shouted their surprise, when the Sorting Hat suddenly sprang to life.

"Yes! Well!" the old hat shouted out, made a noise like it was clearing its throat and then sprang into his song…

" _Though the past is here within these walls_

 _Where time and meaning have filled these halls_

 _Full of learning and wonder will uncover_

 _Knowledge of ancients here will discover_

 _Time and meaning then discourse_

 _From future to past to present enforce_

 _Past becomes present and future the past_

 _Change only then the life miscast_

 _Let the sorting begin!"_

There was a little murmuring from the students when the Sorting Hat had finished. Hermione's expression went from passive listening to curious thinking. The Sorting Hat's song was usually silly or neutral in tone. But on rare occasions it could almost predict an upcoming event. After hearing this particular song, the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck were standing on end. Something she took as an ominous sign.

She glanced over at Luna next to her, but saw that Luna was quietly chatting with Professor Sprout about one of the ivy's in the corner of the room. Looking at McGonagall, Hermione saw a curious expression flash across her mentor's face. Almost like… dread or fear? Hermione quickly shook her thoughts away from this and focused back on the sorting ceremony.

Hagrid stepped forward and unrolled the parchment in his hand and called out, "Alberts, 'Arriet!"

Each new student was called up and placed into one of the four houses. Hermione was surprised when Slytherin only gained one new student, with Ravenclaw welcoming the most. She looked at the composition of the four houses and her eyes widened when she saw that there was barely a quarter of the table full for Slytherin, whereas the other three were almost overflowing. Once the ceremony was completed, and Hagrid had put the Sorting Hat and stool away, McGonagall stood and the hall immediately quieted down, clearly intimidated by the Scottish witch.

"Welcome students back to Hogwarts!" she said with an excited tone in her voice, "First years in particular welcome to your first year here. As you have now been sorted into your houses, I want to express to you that you are now a part of a house whose traditions and honors go back to the founders of Hogwarts themselves. Your fellow housemates are your family. I ask that all students help the first years as you were helped in your first year here."

She paused briefly before addressing the hall as a whole, "A few announcements before we begin our feast. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all students that any and all items or paraphernalia from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is strictly forbidden. A full list is available outside his office if you wish to view it. As well, I would add that the forest is off limits to all students at night and Hogsmeade visits will begin for third through seventh years at Halloween."

"Lastly, we have a new addition to our teaching staff this year," she paused again and looked at Hermione, "As Professor Vector retired at the end of the last school year, I would like to ask that you please welcome your new Arithmancy teacher, Professor Hermione Granger. She was once a student within these walls and a member of Gryffindor."

There was a polite round of applause from the students and teachers, with a louder applause from the Gryffindor table. Hermione stood, smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well now that we have completed the formalities… let's eat." McGonagall said as she waved her hands.

The tables almost groaned with the sudden appearance of food. The students all oo-ed and awed at the sudden appearance before many gaped in awe at the amount and selection of food. The conversation throughout the dinner was happy and free flowing from the students. After the first course was completed, a giant hug of greeting came from Hagrid, with a promise of rock cakes and tea anytime.

"Com' by any time. No appointment necessary," he told her excitedly, "Fang will love to see ya."

As the night wore on Hermione ended up spending a lot of time talking with Professor Valdore, who took over as Potions Master from Severus Snape, about her book, teaching and students.

Nathan Valdore was only a few years older than Hermione. He was tall and handsome with groomed brown hair and tenor voice that was full of levity. Hermione found that she was increasingly impressed the more she talked with him. She quickly grasped the intelligence of the man that his personality would otherwise belie. At one point, during their conversation about students, Hermione asked him about Jackson Mitchell.

Professor Valdore raised his eyebrows in mild surprise at her question, "Jackson Mitchell?," he looked over to the Slytherin Table at the boy who was laughing with a bunch of his friends, "Ahhh yes… I think I understand why you'd ask," he turned back to Hermione with a knowing smile, "I heard about the incident on the train. Bravo by the way."

Hermione gave a half-smile and felt slightly embarrassed, "Thanks."

Valdore took a drink of his pumpkin juice and wiped his mouth with his napkin before continuing, "No, I'm serious… well done, but I'm sure that is not what you want to hear from me," he jerked a thumb in Jackson's direction, "Jackson Mitchell is from one of the richest wizarding families in Brittan," he held up a finger as if to emphasize a point, "Not one of the oldest, but certainly a very prominent and influential one."

"How do you know so much about him?" Hermione asked.

He looked over at Jackson, "Well I know that Jackson's family came into a lot of money from inheritances after the war from various family members that had been killed or arrested," he shrugged and shook his head quickly, "Not that they needed it. They were rather wealthy to begin with from his father's family's business investments and associations with certain wizards and witches which shall remain nameless."

Hermione grasped Valdore's insinuation and looked down at Jackson from her seat, "His family were Death Eaters?" she asked pointedly ignoring most of Valdore's comments on the Mitchell's wealth.

"No, not really," Valdore shook his head and took another sip of his drink and considered his answer, "More like neutral participants," he cleared his throat quietly, "His immediate family never fought, only observed. He had other family that was on either side fighting of course, like many of us. Needless to say, because if the wealth and position, he's grown-up through the war with a certain shall we say 'unique perspective' on life. Not to mention he was spoiled rotten by his parents and certainly has a sense of entitlement, which some professors here sadly reinforce."

Hermione was again impressed with Valdore's knowledge of the boy and said so. Valdore gave a quick laugh and shrugged his shoulders as he wiped his mouth on his napkin.

"Aside from being a student of mine, and I take a certain pride in knowing about my students, I believe that we are related in a very distant fashion," he replied and then quickly continued in a tone that was full of dislike, "Not that I would swear to that familial connection if pressed."

Hermione looked back at Jackson, "He reminds me of Draco Malfoy," Hermione said aloud before realizing she had verbalized her thoughts from earlier.

"The Bouncing White Ferret?" Valdore said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Hermione blinked in surprise at Valdore's use of Malfoy's nickname, "How…?" she began.

He chuckled at her expression of surprise and sat back with a smile, "I remember him from when I was a student here. Too focused on serving the wrong side and too stupid to know he was wrong," he looked at Jackson again and nodded, "Yes, I can see how you would see some of that in Jackson. The boy has many similarities to Malfoy, which is not to his credit."

Hermione nodded, "To say the least," she looked at him quizzically as his comment a few moments ago registered in her brain, "Hold on… you were a student here?"

He nodded and regarded her with a bit of expectation on his face, "Yes, I was three years ahead of you. I was in Hufflepuff." 

Hermione thought inwardly for a moment. She had known many Hufflepuffs when she was here, but mostly those in her year. When she couldn't recall his name she looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

He waved away her apology and gave another quick laugh, "Oh, please don't apologize. There's nothing to apologize for and besides I'm not worried about that," he said with no hint of anger or disappointment at her not remembering, "You had bigger things to deal with, like trolls in the girls bathroom for example, and certainly I was not here for most of the good stuff."

"Not all of it was 'the good stuff'," Hermione said under her breath. She turned on him again curious, "Wait, if you were gone, then how did you know about the ferret incident?"

He smiled and he gave her a wink, " _Everyone_ has heard about that."

She laughed and then she saw McGonagall stand and come towards her, "Good Evening Professor Granger," she inclined her head at Valdore, "Professor Valdore."

Hermione and Valdore both stood, "Good Evening Headmistress." 

Valdore inclined his head slightly to McGonagall, "Headmistress."

"Professor Granger," she began, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you earlier. We have you set-up in the west wing near your classroom. Professor Lovegood will show you if you wish."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, Headmistress. That would be fine."

"Excellent," she said. She gave the younger witch a smile of encouragement, "Good luck on your first day and we'll discuss the incident on the train tomorrow after the lunch break. Come to my office then."

Hermione nodded again. She felt the color drain from her face at the mention of the train incident, "Yes, Headmistress. Goodnight."

McGonagall bid the rest of her teachers a goodnight and left the hall.

"Well I'll turn in too," Valdore said, tucking in his chair, "Good luck tomorrow. First day is the hardest."

With a smile and little nod to Hermione he left as well. Hermione watched him leave and it was several moments before she felt the soft touch of Luna on her elbow.

"Sorry," Hermione said coming back to reality, looking at Luna.

Luna just smiled, "That's okay. You seemed lost in thought watching Professor Valdore," she glanced at the quickly retreating back of the potions master, "He is quite handsome."

Hermione blushed slightly at Luna's comment, not missing the insinuation, "That's not it at all," she replied shortly. She looked at the quickly emptying hall and back at Luna, "Are you in the same wing as me?"

Luna nodded and started walking out of the hall with Hermione in tow, "Yes, I'm next door to your room actually. Our classrooms are also next door to each other."

"Good," Hermione said a bit more cheerful to know that, "It'll be nice to have a friendly neighbor to speak to."

"Agreed," Luna replied smiling and she hooked her arm in Hermione's and they chatted non-stop as they walked to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 5 - Dinner at First Week's End

The Dinner at First Week's End

The first week of teaching at Hogwarts ended for Hermione with a bang… literally. Despite the ban on any items from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which Hermione knew was not a deterrent to any being smuggled into the castle, one of her students let off a Gigantic Whizbang in class. The result, aside from the loud explosion that echoed between the classrooms next to each other and scared a few students nearly to death, was that the student received a whole week of extra work, two three feet long essays on the great wizard arthimatists and their contributions to the subject, and confiscation of the rest of his magical whizbangs.

It was at the end of the day, and the students had left her alone in her classroom, that Hermione looked at the small pile of whizbangs on her desk. She smiled knowing that Fred and George would be proud of the student carrying on their proud tradition here at Hogwarts. She could see them both in her mind laughing at her from the doorway and say things like, _"Gotcha"_ or _"It seems only proper that you'd be the recipient after being such a prim and proper witch when you went here,"_ or words to that effect.

She gave one quick laugh and swept them in her drawer. She picked up her wand and with a flick of her wrist, locked the drawer so no one else could get at them. She tucked her wand in her arm holster, put her books into her bag and headed back to her room.

Her mind went back over the first week and she reviewed her teaching style, assignments given and which students showed promise. She was very surprised with the Head Girl, whose name she found out is Chandra Hartwell. Hermione was very wary of her abilities and attitude when she came into class, due to how the girl acted on the train, but then was surprise to discover the girl actually was intelligent and had some natural magical talent. Hermione wasn't sure if it was compensation mechanism for not being responsible on the train or to try and regain some good will with her, but regardless, the girl was a pleasant surprise.

She arrived at her room and entered. She immediately collapsed in her bed, face first, just after dropping her bag unceremoniously from her shoulder. She closed her eyes and for a few moments listened to the sounds around her, the ticking clock, the wind outside the window, and the occasional footsteps echoing in the hall. _"Merlin she was tired,"_ she thought as she rolled over. She was not as prepared for how draining this could have been. Rewarding for sure, she decided, but draining. She rubbed her tired eyes, stretched, and yawned so large her jaw cracked. She collapsed back onto the bed and was trying to decide if she had the energy to go down for dinner when a soft knock at her door brought her back to the present day, "Come in."

The door opened and Luna poked her head into the room and saw Hermione stretched out on the bed and smiled, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you were coming down for dinner?"

Hermione sat up quickly. She would be asleep in minutes if she didn't get up, "Oh yes, I will. I'll just get freshened up real quick. Can you please wait for me?"

"Of course," Luna said cheerfully as she entered and closed the door behind her, "I hope you're hungry."

As if in response to Luna's question, Hermione's stomach growled loudly. Hermione quickly put a hand over her stomach and looked at Luna half embarrassed, half comically and they both laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Luna said simply.

Hermione still laughing, quickly went and freshened up in her bathroom. She quickly splashed some cool water on her face to help wake herself up and looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw shocked her a bit. She saw a tired version of herself staring back through dark smudged and blood-shot eyes. She honestly thought that the woman staring back at her was some altered version of the self she remembered. Blinking herself back into the present, she dried her face quickly and in a few moments was ready to go.

"All set," she said as she exited the bathroom headed for her door.

The two friends chatted about their first week until they reached the Great Hall. Luna asked about the loud bang and both friends laughed when Hermione told Luna she thought the Weasley Twins would have congratulated the young boy for his prankster ways. The Great Hall was full and loud as the two entered and made their way to the teacher's table. Hermione sat down and immediately began filling her plate full of food. When she was finished, she had a serving of Shepard's Pie, bangers and mash, and three types of vegetables. The plate could not be seen under the mound of food.

"Wow, that's a lot of food," she heard from her elbow as she took her second mouthful of sausages.

She turned and saw Valdore taking the seat next to her, "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her full plate and her full mouth with some amusement.

She smiled embarrassingly and tried to quickly chew and swallow her food so she could answer, "Yes, just hungry. I didn't eat too much at lunch."

Valdore nodded, "Ahhhhh," he replied in understanding. Then leaned close and mock whispered as if trying to be covert, "Can I share a secret?"

Hermione nodded and Valdore said, "I always eat like a pig after the first week is over. Not sure why."

Hermione smiled at his "secret" and chuckled as he filled his plate as full as Hermione's, "So how did your first week go?" he asked.

Hermione had to swallow another mouthful of food before she could reply, "I'm a bit tired, but I think it went well."

"Good," he replied and poured himself some juice, "A bit tired isn't bad for the first week. I'm always a bit knackered after the first week, even after teaching for the last five years," he offered to fill her goblet and she placed it so he could, "I keep forgetting to ask, but what ever happened with that train incident? I assume you had your chat with the Headmistress?"

"Thank you," she said when he was done and took a sip, "I did and the chat went well. McGonagall thanked me for stepping in. Jackson, his friend, and the Head Girl were all given a night's detention. To be served at some future date."

"Pretty light punishment then," Valdore said with no hint of surprise in his voice. Hermione thought she sensed he expected nothing more or less.

"You don't sound surprised by that?" Hermione asked, following her observation of his response.

"You're right, I'm not honestly," he replied with a casual shrug, "I've seen his punishments reduced for bigger incidents for sure and he always seems to not get too hurt by them," took a bite of food and quickly swallowed it before continuing in a matter-of-fact tone, "His family is well connected and helps this school out on occasion, which I'm sure was mentioned."

"Are you saying McGonagall was playing favorites?" Hermione asked with a slight edge in her voice.

He held one hand up to stop her, "No, that's not what I'm saying," he put his fork down and looked at her with a serious expression, "I'm just saying that his family probably bought his lesser punishment with outside forces, which then influenced McGonagall's objections. It's been like that since he showed up here."

Hermione took a sip of her drink and set it down a little harder than she has intended, still not convinced Professor McGonagall would ever give in to pressures like that.

As if sensing her thoughts, especially with the aid of the loud clunk of Hermione's goblet on the table top, Valdore added, "Things here are much different with the war over. And much different from when we were at school here. The Board of Governors and the Ministry have more of a say in the way things run here. More than what even Dumbledore dealt with at any point in his run as headmaster," he shrugged, "That's just the way it has been while I worked here. Not much we can do other than to try and work with the system and do our best to be good educators and guides."

"Well it's wrong," Hermione growled, stabbing a carrot with her fork.

"And you'll get no arguments from me about this imbalance," he said nodding his head vigorously as he cut into his potato, "Also, I'm willing to bet any amount of galleons that's probably why the Head Girl wasn't removed from her position. She's dating Jackson and I'm sure he had someone in his family exert their influence for that decision too. McGonagall's stuck between a rock and a hard place, Hermione. It's not her fault."

A tense silence came between them. Each ate and finished their dinners in silence. If it was not for Luna leaning over who knows how long the silence would have continued, "I'm heading into Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick up some new quills, would either of you like to come along?" she asked, looking at both of them.

"If I may, that would be lovely," Valdore said, immediately happy with the change of subject, "I hate going alone. My order for lionfish spines and fire seeds are in. I'll need them for Monday's class."

Hermione, who had no reason to go, said so, "No, thank you. I have papers to grade and I don't want to get behind on them."

Luna looked at Valdore, shrugging her shoulders and sat down in her seat. The rest of the dinner passed without much conversation between the three.

Valdore was the first to leave, "Well I should head to bed. I'll meet you by the east door after breakfast?" he asked looking at Luna.

She nodded, "Yes that would be fine."

"I'll see you then. Goodnight to you both," he nodded once quickly to Hermione and left.

"You know, you should come," Luna said after Valdore was out of earshot, "I think he likes you and trip into Hogsmeade would be good for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes immediately grasping Luna's thoughts, "Luna, I'm in love with Harry," she snapped at her friend, "I have no interest in Valdore beyond maybe a friendship. So please drop it."

If Luna had been taken aback or hurt by Hermione's tone, it never showed. She just quietly said, "Hermione, I'm hardly one to give up on people, especially when it comes to Harry. I love him too and want him to come back to us, but you must face reality at some point. I don't believe Harry would want you spend your whole life waiting for him..."

Hermione turned on Luna, her eyes bright in anger and hurt, "Don't you ever say that again," she interrupted her voice quivering with emotion, "I believe there's always a chance. I have to believe."

Luna sat back at her friend's outburst, shocked at the unexpected ferocity of the response. After a moment she spoke in a calm voice, "I'm sorry for what I said. I know what you're going through is beyond tough on a person and I know you are attached to Harry, but I was only suggesting..."

"I know what you were suggesting, Luna," Hermione snapped, cutting off Luna again, "And it's not an option and that's the end of it. Am I clear?"

Luna slumped back in her seat and nodded sadly at Hermione, "I'm sorry," she said, in a voice just above a whisper.

Hermione's face softened when she saw the pained expression on her friend's face. The flash of anger quickly faded from her and remorse quickly took its place. She didn't have many people like Luna in her life and she was one of the last links to her past that she had left.

Hermione shifted to face Luna and bit her lower lip for a second before speaking, "Luna, I'm sorry. I know what you were saying and trying to do and I thank you. I really do. I know you're just trying to help and I couldn't ask for a better friend who cares and looks out after me."

Luna simply nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments before Luna got up, "I'm headed back. Will you walk with me?"

Hermione nodded and they quickly left the nearly deserted hall. They walked in silence the whole way, with both contemplating their thoughts. Outside of Hermione's room, she put her hand out and lightly grabbed Luna's arm to stop the other woman, "Wait... I think I will go with you. You're right on one count," she said with a smile, "The trip might do me some good."

Luna smiled at the thought that her friend finally might be coming around, "Then we'll meet at the east door after breakfast. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Luna," Hermione said and went into her room, quietly closing the door behind her and leaned back against it.

Then a flood of emotions gave way, and collapsing to the floor, she hugged her legs to her chest and softly began to cry.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

He jerked himself awake from his restless sleep and slowly opened his eyes. Looking up from his hard bunk, he regarded for the millionth time the damp ceiling above him. Taking a small breath, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bunk. He looked around at his dark, damp and musty smelling room. He heard the metallic and echo of what seemed like hundreds of drips of water as they fell from the ceiling. He heard moaning, cackling, and the occasional scream.

He knew it was almost time and smirked at the thought. Letting out a small, quiet laugh, he laid back down on his bunk… waiting.


	7. Chapter 6 - Hogsmeade Trip

Hogsmeade Trip

The morning came sooner than desired. Hermione's eyes suddenly sprang open and she immediately was in panic at being late. The week had caught up with her and she had overslept her alarm. She raced to get ready, barely grabbing a chance to shower and to throw some clothes on. Thankfully Winky was paying attention to her mistress and Hermione was able to eat some toast and a mouthful of tea while she was getting ready before rushing out the door. She raced down the nearly empty corridors, as many students were still sleeping or in their common rooms, and turning the corner near the east door, she found both Luna and Valdore chatting while waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she slid to a halt almost crashing into them.

"Well good morning to you too," Valdore joked as he and Luna each grabbed a flailing elbow, helping to steady Hermione.

Hermione straightened up and looked at a smiling Luna and then replied with a tone of embarrassment, "Sorry, good morning. I over slept."

"No worries," Valdore replied with a smile, "We were in no rush."

"Are we ready?" Luna asked and they all nodded and headed out the door.

In the doorway and in the full sun, Hermione smiled slightly and closed her eyes. She stopped at the top of the stairs and sighed as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun's rays against her face. Both Valdore and Luna had stopped and looked back when she sighed. They saw her standing in the doorway, as if she were absorbing the sun and taking in its energy. They both looked at each other, Valdore giving Luna a quizzical look, and she in turn just gave him a small knowing smile.

After a few long moments, Hermione opened her eyes and saw them at the base of the steps looking up at her, "Sorry," she said quickly, "Just feels good to have the sun on my face."

They didn't comment in the slightest, other than to nod once, continuing down the path to Hogsmeade. The walk was a pleasant one in the early fall air. There was a slight coolness in the air, which was joined by the colors of the leaves on the trees. The foliage was lovely with its rainbow of greens, oranges, reds and yellows. Hermione had forgotten how beautiful the Hogwarts grounds were in the fall. She was enjoying the walk to the town and seeing the colors around her as they chatted about their first week and which students they felt had great potential and which were lacking in enthusiasm.

As they approached and entered the town, Hermione was immediately struck that Hogsmeade itself had not changed much since had been last there. Of course, the last time she had been here she was Head Girl and she had been seeing the last of the students off on the Hogwarts Express with Hagrid just before the last battle with Voldemort. Now, years later, the wizarding village had not changed. Well, with one notable exception. The newest building displayed in its large windows love potions, vomiting candies, and all manner of disappearing aids. The large, red-hair framed faces placed above the doorway were charmed to smile and to welcome people in the store. Hermione smiled to herself at the faces, promising to visit the shop before she left.

Hermione recognized many of her old haunts from when she was younger. Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks Inn, and The Hog's Head Tavern. Again, each not having changed one bit since her last visit. They stopped at the intersection of two streets, and with a quick goodbye, Valdore waved his hand in farewell with the promise that he'd meet them at The Hog's Head in for a drink and lunch. He then quickly headed towards a cluster of shops.

"Well where would you like to go first?" Hermione asked Luna looking around the town.

"I need to go to Scrivenshaft's for some new quills," Luna replied, "After that I have no plans."

The two women quickly bought Luna her new quills, and soon found themselves window shopping. They conversed easily in each other's company as old friends do, talking about the new robes they saw in Gladrags Wizardwear, and the price of cauldrons at Potage's Cauldron Shop, until Hermione stopped suddenly in front of Tomes and Scrolls. She remembered going into the old bookshop many times when she was a student, always finding interesting books, although she never had the galleons to get many of them. The two women shivered as a cool breeze flowed past them, and with a silent agreement, soon entered the warmth of the store and began to browse.

The little bell on the door announced their entrance and the witch who ran the store looked up at them and greeted them cheerfully and before returning to her work. Luna immediately headed towards the bizarre creature's section, while Hermione just wandered the store aimlessly with no real focus to her browsing. Her footsteps sounded loudly on the old wood flooring as she walked around the shop and she soon found herself standing in front of a bookcase full of wizard spells and incantations. She browsed through the titles, recognizing many of them she had read at Hogwarts, or that were in her library at Grimmauld Place.

She was almost to the bottom of the bookcase when she saw an old purple leathered book stuck between two thick volumes written by Gilderoy Lockhart. She crouched down to examine the binding closer and she saw that there was no writing on it. With her face twisted in confusion, she managed to carefully pull the book out and found that there was no title on the front cover. Based on her examination of the wear, fading, and cracking of the leather binding, she guessed it must have been ancient.

She carefully opened the book and saw that the first page was handwritten, which was exceeding odd and rare to her. She could barely read the first page, but was able to make out the date of 1639. This book was over 350 hundred years old, which was ancient indeed if the date was to be believed. She carefully flipped through the pages and found every page was handwritten. Hermione's face was still in a contortion of confusion. She began to think that it was more of a journal than a book. Curious about the author, she turned back to the beginning and looked for the author's name, but again, she couldn't make out with the faded text who it was.

She was certainly intrigued by this book. The mystery about it turned on the curiosity in Hermione's mind. Full of interest, she looked through book and could not find a price. Walking over to the witch, she inquired as to the price and origin.

The witch looked at the book and examined it carefully, "Oh I have no idea my dear what this is," the witch finally replied and looked up at Hermione, "Are you interested in purchasing this?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione replied, "But I am very curious as to the author."

The witch tried to read the name and shrugged in defeat, "I'm sorry dear, but I don't know who the author is."

Hermione pursed her lips in contemplation for a few moments and then nodded once, "Regardless I'll take it."

The witch seemed happy to oblige, but couldn't find a price on the book either. After several minutes of haggling, Hermione paid five gallons to the witch and waited patiently while the witch wrapped the book in paper. The witch was just finishing up with Hermione when Luna came over to her and placed a couple of books about bowtruckles and fwoopers on the counter.

Luna looked Hermione and the witch quizzically, "Did you find something?"

Hermione nodded and took the wrapped book from the witch, "Thank you," she said to the witch and waited for Luna to purchase her books.

Outside the two women started walking towards The Hog's Head and chatted about their purchases. Luna commented on her books and how she was excited read more about fwoopers and bowtruckles as she hoped to be able to include them into her futures lectures.

Hermione then explained about the book she found, "It's just odd Luna. I didn't see anything to identify it."

The other woman smiled to herself hearing the curiosity from her friend. It was something she had not heard in years, "I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of it," she replied simply, knowing that it would further intrigue Hermione.

They just came up to the corner and Hermione stopped in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She looked at Luna with a smirk, "We have to go in."

With a quick laugh, Luna nodded at the women entered the store. They were immediately hit with the sheer brightness from various colors and din of every sound imaginable as they closed the door. As it was not a school trip weekend, the shop was not as jam packed as it usually would have been. They started walking around, trying to take in what they were seeing. There were items and products that just staggered their minds. Hermione knew that twins had been busy and successful, but not to this degree.

"Well hello gorgeous," came a voice at her left elbow.

"We haven't seen you here before," came another voice at her right elbow.

Hermione quickly looked left and right and laughed out loud before hugging both twins in turn.

"It's so good to see you both," she said happily.

"Likewise," came their reply in unison.

George looked at Luna, "Hello Luna! Good to see you again."

Luna hugged both twins and stepped back, "This place seems even more expanded since I was in last," she said waving at the filled showroom.

Fred looked around and nodded, "Yep, always inventing."

"Can't become stagnant in this line of work," George added.

"I had a run in with one of your products in my classroom this week," Hermione said with a tone of teasing and reproach, "Confiscated the lot from the student's bag before he could set anymore off."

The twins looked visibly pained at this news, "That's cruel that is," George said.

"Indeed, those products deserve to be set free and allowed to bring joy to those around," Fred added.

"Wreak havoc you mean," she said still smiling.

"One person's havoc…," began Fred.

"… is another person's joy," George finished

"I'm sure Hermione will allow the student to have them back at the holiday break?" Luna half asked, half said.

The twins looked at Hermione imploringly. Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Of course."

"Excellent!" both twins said.

"So what can we show you lovely ladies this morning?" George asked.

"Love potions?" they asked in unison, wiggling their eyebrows.

Hermione and Luna laughed and shook their heads.

"No," said Hermione, "I'm good with all those. Especially as I remember what every single one of them does."

Fred looked at George with an expression of disappointment, "You see George, you have to know your audience. Give them the unexpected."

"Precisely, Fred," George nodded and then looked at Hermione with a mischievous smile, "That's why we have something new that would be perfect for you."

They waved the women to follow and Hermione gave Luna a look of wariness. They followed the twins to a case full of bright colored rocks. George gave Hermione a rueful look as he opened the case and handed her a small pink rock.

She looked at it held out away from her and then looked at George with confusion, "A pink rock?"

Fred and George chuckled, "That my pretty Professor is not just any pink rock," George started.

"It is a magic pink rock," Fred answered, with mirth in his voice.

Hermione gave Luna a sideways look of exasperation before asking, "But what does it do?"

Fred leaned closer and in a mock whispering tone replied, "It's a smoke bomb."

Hermione's face twisted in derision, "A smoke bomb? Really? How… simple."

George acted hurt by Hermione's comment, "You wound me Madam. It's a magical smoke bomb."

Luna took the rock from Hermione's hand, "Like Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?"

It was Fred's turn to look like he had been wounded by Luna's comment, "Not just like Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder… better!"

George pointed to the little rock, "Unlike Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, this little gem doesn't just create total darkness…"

"In totally cool colors," Fred added.

"It also protects the person who wields it from most common hexes and curses," George continued without a missing a beat, "Just step on it or throw it down and you'll be instantly engulfed in a cloud of protection."

"Or you could just apparate away after you break it," Fred added, then held up a finger, "It only gives you a few moments of protection, but we haven't tried it out with the more serious magical spells yet," and with a wiggle of his eyebrows, he finished, "So user beware."

Luna handed it back, but George held out his hand to stop her, "Keep it," he said, reaching in and handing one to Hermione, "Free of charge!"

Hermione shook her head, "We can't accept these. We're Hogwarts Professors…"

Fred and George held up their hands and stopped her from continuing, "You are more than mere professors! You are the major investor of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Incorporated and as such, get samples of all of our products whether requested or given," Fred said solemnly.

Hermione looked between the two of them with incredulity, "I am not an investor…," she began, but was interrupted this time by George.

"Oh my dazzling Professor, you are indeed. You're our original benefactor's heir and executor," he said with equal solemnness to his twin, "And as such, our policy transferred to you."

Hermione's brain took a few moments to put the clues together before breathing, "Harry…," she looked at the smiling twins, "When?"

"After the Tri-Wizard's Tournament," Fred said excitedly, "He gave us his winnings!"

"Couldn't do it without him," said George beaming, "We tried to refuse, but he was quite insistent."

"Practically threatened us to take he did," Fred added and George nodded in agreement.

"Quite the kick start we needed," George finished.

Hermione smiled and looked at the rock in her hand almost lovingly, "Sneaky git," she whispered. She had always wondered how the twins were able to start up their shop and what happened to the winnings Fudge had given Harry. She knew he had been torn-up by how he had won the tournament and he didn't need the money. It was just like Harry to help someone in need even during a very low time in his life.

She closed her hand around the stone and gave each twin a smile and nod, "Thank you."

"We should get going or we'll be late," Luna said to Hermione.

Hermione put the rock in her pocket and after a round of hugs and promises to do lunch, both women left the twins and headed to The Hog's Head. They chatted non-stop about the twins and their concoctions the entire trip and stopped just as they entered the tavern. Hermione shivered the cold away and looked and saw a wave of a hand from one of the side booths. Valdore had gotten there ahead of them and saved a booth.

Hermione walked towards the booth and looked towards the bar and saw a familiar face. Aberforth Dumbledore was serving a butterbeer to a customer as she walked by. He looked up and after a brief look of surprise on his face at seeing her quickly changed his expression to a smile and a nod of greeting.

The two women sat next to each other in the booth and greeted Valdore.

"Sorry we're late," Hermione said.

"No worries," came his casual reply, "I just got here myself a few moments ago. I thought I was going to be late myself."

"We went to visit the Weasley twins," Luna said.

Valdore looked surprised and then almost a little sad at missing out, "I love that shop! If I had known you were going I would have finished my errands sooner," he smiled, "I always loved their pranks at school."

They chatted over lunch about the various pranks the twin pulled during their years at Hogwarts. Many of the stories of the twin's pranks were new for Valdore as he had graduated a couple of years before. Valdore was captivated when Hermione related the swamp/Umbridge incident to him before breaking out in a loud laugh at the swamp and firework finale.

"It really was a good bit of magic," Luna said, echoing Flitwick's comment at that time.

They sat back and let their dishes get cleared by Aberforth, who again smiled and nodded at Hermione. Valdore had observed the look between Hermione and Aberforth and asked if she knew him.

Hermione nodded, "Yes," she replied, "He was a great help to the Order of the Phoenix and to Harry when we went to school."

Valdore sensed that further conversation about Aberforth might be opening old wounds and wisely decided to change the topic. The three professors finished their drinks and had a pleasant time chatting about their visit to Hogsmeade and their future class plans. Hermione found that she was having a good time out with these two… friends, she thought. Luna absolutely, but Valdore? She decided that he could be a friend and began to relax more. All too soon it was time to return to Hogwarts. They paid their bill and left.

However, they didn't get more than few steps out the door when a voice called out from behind them.

"Miss. Granger! Miss. Granger!"

Hermione turned and saw Alberforth approached them quickly, holding her wrapped book in his hand. He smiled slightly as he approached and handed the book to her.

"You forgot this, Miss. Granger," he said.

She smiled at him, "Thank you. I must be losing my memory," she joked and took the book. She looked at the older man and gave him a warm smile, "How are you?'

He shrugged and returned her smile, "Well enough, thanks," he replied quietly with thankfulness at her concern. Then with a quick wave of his hand he said with mirth in his voice, "Now be off with you before you cause me anymore mischief!"

She laughed as she watched him turn and quickly head back into his tavern. As the door closed on him she slowly turned and rejoined her two companions.

v

Several hours later she was in her room pouring a cup of tea in front of the fire. She had wanted to read her new book now that she was back and was anxious to find out more about it. She shifted in the high-backed chair and took a sip of tea before she picked the book up from her lap. She carefully unwrapped the paper from the book and tossed it into the fire. It disappeared in a flash of green light and smoke.

She again carefully examined the cover and as before found no title or markings of any kind. She opened the book up and turned to the second page and began reading. As she finished reading the first couple of lines she began to feel as if some sort of odd sensation came over her. She looked up and around the room and the sensation quickly faded. She was curious to say the least, but when she discovered no cause and the sensation had ceased, she then returned to the book and continued to read.


	8. Chapter 7 - Head Girl to Head Girl

Head Girl to Head Girl

Later in the week, after their Hogsmeade trip, Hermione was in her classroom between classes reading her new book. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't register the echoing footsteps in the corridor outside get louder as they approached. Nor did she even notice the person in green robes standing outside her door or the knock.

After a few moments, a voice cleared itself and Hermione came back to the present, "Ah Professor Granger, there you are," McGonagall's voice sounded from the doorway.

Hermione looked up from her book and stood, "Headmistress," she quickly put her book down, "I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come in."

McGonagall dismissed her apology with a wave of her hand, "Nothing to apologize for," she smiled, "I have an assignment for you if you would please," at Hermione's nod she continued, "Chandra Hartwell's detention is set for tonight and Professor Trelawney's come down with another of her psychic headaches," McGonagall's eyes rolled, "I was hoping you might be able to cover for her? I figured you might have a connection with the young girl being a former Head Girl yourself."

"Of course Headmistress," Hermione replied smiling inside. Professor Trelawney's so called 'psychic headaches' were infamous even when Hermione walked the halls as a student.

"Excellent," McGonagall replied clapping her hands together once, "I'll have her meet you outside the Great Hall after dinner. I'll leave it up to you as to what her punishment will be, but I would recommend a stern hand."

"Certainly," Hermione nodded and McGonagall left. Hermione sat quietly at her desk wondering what "stern handed" punishment she could imagine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As instructed Hermione found Chandra Hartwell waiting for her outside the Great Hall after dinner. Hermione was a bit nervous she admitted. She wasn't sure if "tough Hermione" really existed, but she was sure "thinking Hermione" was certainly up front and center tonight. She regarded the young girl from the top of the entrance steps and tried to observe her and gain any insights. The girl was standing anxiously waving goodnight to many students with a nervous smile as if she was hoping people didn't know what she was there for.

" _She's nervous and apprehensive,"_ Hermione thought, knowing what she had planned for the girl's detention, _"This is a good sign."_

After a little wait, Hermione finally decided to get the detention started and walked down the steps towards the girl.

"Good evening Miss. Hartwell," she said loud enough to gain the girl's attention.

Chandra turned at Hermione's voice and swallowed nervously, "Good… good evening Professor. The Headmistress told me to meet you here."

Hermione nodded and regarded the girl with what she hoped was a stern expression, "She asked me to oversee your detention for your actions over a week ago on the train."

The girl looked at the floor and shifted very uncomfortably, "Yes, Professor," she replied, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione's expression never wavered, "I assume you are wondering what punishment I have in store for you?"

"Yes, Professor," the girl whispered again.

"Then let us begin. Follow me," Hermione said sternly and walked quickly towards the entrance steps with Chandra following quickly behind.

Hermione had thought for a long while after McGonagall visited about what would be suitable as a detention for Chandra. She certainly wasn't going to send her into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, like she had been in her first year. It had taken almost all afternoon before she had thought up a suitable punishment, and then another hour to convince McGonagall to help her with what she wanted to do. The Headmistress reluctantly agreed, but understood why Hermione wanted to do what she planned.

There was complete silence between the two, aside from the echoing footsteps in the empty halls of the castle. Finally after a long walk, Hermione stopped short and turned to Chandra. The Head Girl was trying not to meet the looks from her fellow students and as such, didn't see Hermione stop and nearly walked into her.

"I want you to know how very disappointed I am about your conduct on the train," she said with some anger seeping into her voice, "The position you hold is an important one and full of responsibility. It's a sign of respect from the teachers and the Headmistress that they believe you are able to conduct yourself as a mature witch and will be able to teach others through your example."

Chandra's eyes fell at Hermione's comments, "As a former Head Girl, I know how much of an honor it is to hold the post and how much respect is given by the teachers here towards you," Hermione watched as a tear fell from the young girl and splash on the stone floor.

"I'm sorry Professor," the girl said quietly while trying to hold back her tears, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"And that's your problem," Hermione replied with somewhat of a satisfied tone in her voice, "You didn't think, and I fear that some other outside force may have influenced your lack of thinking," she finished with a hint towards Jackson's involvement.

Chandra merely nodded at her. The young girl wiped away another tear and replied, "Yes, Professor."

"That's hardly acknowledging with any understanding of what you didn't do," Hermione snapped angrily at her.

Chandra looked at her with a mix of anger and frustration, "I know I should have acted, but it's hard when your boyfriend's the one you'd have to act against!" the girl snapped back in equal anger, "I didn't want to hurt him or anything."

"So you decided to let him hurt someone else?" Hermione asked angrily.

"No, but…," Chandra started before Hermione cut her off.

"There is no 'buts' here Miss. Hartwell. None," Hermione's face was red with anger, "What you did was out right wrong, and to say anything to try and justify your actions is just as criminal as what he did."

Chandra's shoulders dropped at Hermione's comments, sighed and quietly said, "You don't understand."

Hermione let the silence grow for a few moments before continuing, "Oh I don't understand? What don't you think I understand? How to be with someone with a strong personality? You do know who my boyfriend is?" her many questions echoed in the now empty corridor.

At Chandra's nod Hermione continued, "Good. Then you should know that even though I love him, I was still hard on him. It was for his own good and I never once lost his friendship, trust, faith or in the end his love because of it. He valued my toughness on him. He wanted me to be strong for him. If Jackson, or any boy or man, can't handle you being tough on them and respect you for it, then he isn't worth it."

The young girl was softly crying as Hermione let that sink in. She changed her voice to a more understanding and less stern tone, "However, I do think you're able to understand that, and even understand what you might be capable of."

Taking a shuddering breath from crying, Chandra sadly said, "I'm sorry Professor. I don't know what to do."

At that moment, Hermione knew she had finally hit the chord she'd hoped to. She hated being so hard on this girl, but she had seen a lot of potential in her and did not want to see it wasted, unused or worse… used in negative ways.

"Well that's a good start. Not knowing is sometimes the perfect place to start because the only way to go from here is up," Hermione relaxed her stance a bit more. She knew she needed to ease up a bit, especially for what was coming next, "Well I think there's blame enough to go around, and while I cannot deal with Jackson's blame I am able to help you deal with yours."

Hermione turned from the girl and walked back and forth in front a large empty wall three times before a door appeared magically within it. Chandra looked at Hermione walk back and forth like she was going crazy and then in utter awe as the door magically appeared on the once empty wall. Hermione, ignoring Chandra's looks, opened the door and walked in. Chandra followed her wide-eyed in wonderment into a room that was full of books, a large fireplace with chairs placed in front of the comfortably roaring blaze, and a large stone pedestal with a bowl set into it.

"This is the Room of Requirement," Hermione said as she walked up the couple of steps to the raised platform where a stone pedestal stood, "You might have heard of it while you've been here."

"I read about it in the updated _Hogwarts: A History_ ," Chandra said, still looking around in amazement.

Hermione smiled despite of the situation at the mention of the book. Harry and Ron used to joke with her that she was the walking _Hogwarts: A History_. She also was happy to hear that the newest version did take some her suggested edits and additions.

Hermione stood by the stone pedestal and indicated the object on top of it, "Do you recognize this?"

Chandra walked over and looked. Hermione could see the girl's mind working to identify it. She waited, knowing that the girl could answer the question.

"It's a Pensieve!" Chandra replied in surprise and wonder.

"What's its use?"

Chandra immediately replied, "It's for viewing yours or someone else's memories."

Hermione's mouth quirked in a smile, "Correct," she pulled her wand out and before she did anything looked at the young girl, "Your detention tonight is going to be meeting someone whom you might find familiar."

"Who?"

"You'll see," Hermione replied.

Hermione waved her wand over the bowl and magically filled it with a silvery substance that appeared to be a cloud-like liquid. She placed her wand to her temple and a white wisp memory cling to the end. Hermione put in into a small vial and then looked up at Chandra, "Ready?"

Chandra took a half-step back from the Pensieve, apprehensive about using it.

"It's perfectly safe," Hermione replied, "I've done this before."

Chandra nodded and swallowed nervously, still unsure if she wanted to do this.

"What am I going to see Professor?" Chandra asked as she slowly approached and stood next to the Pensive.

"One of my memories of me as a Head Girl," Hermione replied and then poured the vials contents into the silvery liquid, "Now just put your face into the Pensieve."

Chandra leaned over, feeling the cool substance on her face, and then a tug. Chandra found herself falling through the clouds and the ground rushing up towards her. She closed her eyes, screaming as the ground came rushing up at her. And as suddenly as it started, she stopped, finding herself standing in the middle of what looked like the east courtyard unharmed.

She confirmed she was in the east courtyard, after she took in her surroundings. It looked like it was fall as there were many brown and multi-colored leaves blowing around in the cool breeze. She looked and saw students entering and leaving the castle and she shouted out to them.

"Hello?" Chandra asked.

She watched as they passed by her with no acknowledgement to her calls, and she was trying to understand why. She was trying to remember what she had read about Pensives and memory watching when she saw a group of students walking towards her from the grounds. She immediately recognized the dark-haired wizard in the middle of the group. It was Harry Potter. She then looked at the others and saw Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and a younger Hermione Granger.

"I'm telling you Ron, you have to do this on your own," the younger Hermione spoke with a tone of exasperation and annoyance, "I can't take your NEWTs for you!"

"But 'Mione, I need your help and your notes to study!" Ron rebutted, clearly in a state of panic regarding the upcoming exams, "Otherwise I'll fail and mum will kill me," he gulped hard, "or worse."

"Ugh!" the younger Hermione exclaimed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you'll need to pay more attention in class!"

Ron breathed a definite and loud sigh of relief, "Thanks. You're a lifesaver 'Mione."

Suddenly a loud shout sounded from across the courtyard. Chandra turned at the commotion and saw a group of students gathered around two other students who looked like they were fighting.

Chandra moved towards the scuffle and was almost run over by a brown-haired blur that went by. The younger Hermione had run towards the group and immediately started breaking them up.

"What's going on here?" Hermione shouted, trying to avoid to sets of fists, "Break it up!"

A few moments later, the two boys were pulled apart by Ron and Harry. Harry held a tall dark-haired and lanky boy and Ron held back a boy with stark white hair.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked in clear surprise, "You're a Prefect and should know better than to fight!"

"Longbottom started it!" Draco spat out, struggling in Ron's arms.

"I did not!" the boy called Longbottom replied equally as angry and struggling in Harry's arms, "Draco's being a prat and I called him out on it and he hit me!"

"What's the problem Longbottom?" Draco asked sarcastically, finally shaking Ron off roughly, "Can't take a joke?"

"It's not a joke destroying someone's work," Longbottom replied as Harry slowly let the boy go. He looked at Hermione and then to Harry, "He poisoned my project for Herbology that's due tomorrow."

Hermione turned on Draco, "Why am I not surprised you would be behind this."

Draco looked at Hermione with a dark look, "I never said I did it and you have no proof."

"Of course you wouldn't," came the voice of Harry Potter, "You probably had Crabbe or Goyle do it for you."

Chandra realized that she had been staring at Harry Potter for most of the conversation. She had seen pictures of him, but never in person, and was enthralled with him. He was much more handsome in person than in any picture she had seen of him. A sudden yell and a lunge by Longbottom brought her back to the conversation.

"Neville! Draco! Enough!" Hermione said still in between them, arms apart as if holding them back. But it was Ron and Harry that held back the two boys, "Both of you return to your house common rooms now. I'll speak to the Headmistress about this and I'll let her do what she sees as right."

Harry released his charge and Neville roughly grabbed his bag from the ground before turning and stalking away angrily, scowling at Draco, who returned the scowl with a smirk of satisfaction. Ginny Weasley raced off after the lanky boy as Draco, again roughly shook off Ron and straightened his clothes.

"Let go of me! How dare you restrain me!" Draco said, sounding like he had been touched by a something diseased, "Wait until my father hears about this. Touching me. I'll have you expelled."

Ron rolled his eyes, clearly not worried, and muttered, "Yeah right. I'm sure your father will come rushing out of hiding to make sure I'm expelled."

Draco ignored Ron and looked at Harry, "He's lucky you were around Potter," Draco spat at him, "I was just about to deal with him."

Harry smirked and replied, "You're lucky I didn't let him kill you."

Draco was momentarily stunned into silence by Harry's comment before Hermione broke in, "Draco, go to your common room and I'll go speak with the Headmistress about this."

He smirked at her and then said in a colder tone, "And when the Dark Lord returns I will take a lot of pleasure watching you fall. Filthy mudblood."

He turned and walked away with several Slytherin students with him. Harry took a step forward towards Malfoy, red faced, when he called Hermione a mudblood, but Ron quickly rushed forwards and held Harry back.

"He's not worth it Harry," he said, "Don't worry. After all of these years for being an idiot, that git will get what's coming to him soon enough."

Chandra couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Draco had mentioned Voldemort, threatened Hermione, and called her a filthy word. With the exception of Harry and Ron, no one seemed to try and say anything to Draco. She looked at the younger Hermione and saw the conflicting emotions on her face. Anger, hurt, worry and a bit of fear was seen on her future professor's face.

"Git or not I still need to talk with McGonagall," Hermione said barely above a whisper, "Harry, will yo…"

But Harry Potter had already started walking away from the group towards the castle.

"Harry!" Hermione shout and she and Ron dashed to catch-up with him, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry's face became like stone, "It's nothing 'Mione."

"No Harry. Look, stop," Hermione stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, "I know something's wrong. What is it?"

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes with a silent communication passing between the two. Chandra saw the love and caring from his eyes and she saw an equal caring and love from Hermione's. She suddenly became very jealous of Hermione, _"I wish Jackson would look at me that way,"_ she thought, becoming sad knowing that Jackson had never looked at her in any way with love or affection, just lust.

"He's just a reminder of what I still have to do," Harry replied quietly.

Hermione's face softened and she gave him a soft smile, "I know," she whispered, "But you won't have to do it alone."

"Yeah mate," Ron chimed in putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You facing You-Know-Who by yourself was never a done deal. 'Mione, me, Ginny, Neville, Dad, Mum… we're all in this too. No matter what."

Harry dropped his head and nodded at his friend's words. Younger Hermione looked at Ron and smiled and nodded a silent "thanks" to him.

Suddenly Chandra was tugged out of the memory and found herself leaning over the Pensive again. She looked up and saw the older Hermione standing there. The Hermione let the younger girl process what she had just seen before speaking. Chandra was silent as she stepped off the platform and went to a chair next to the fire.

"Did you see Draco?" Hermione asked Chandra.

"Yes," the young girl nodded. She sat down and looked up at her professor appalled, "He was cruel to that boy. Why?"

"Draco Malfoy was cruel to almost everyone he met or who wasn't a pure blood witch or wizard," Hermione said matter-of-factly as she went over and sat next to the girl, "More so to those who were not purebloods like me. Regardless, he reminds me very much of Jackson Mitchell."

Chandra felt a sudden wave of anger at the comparison. Her eyes flashed that anger at Hermione, but was met with a gaze of steel. Any objections died in her throat at Hermione's look. She sat back in her chair and thought about what she had seen and realized that what Jackson did on the train was no different than what Draco had done to Longbottom. Both were using their power and personality to do things for their gain and enjoyment.

Hermione watched Chandra, saw the anger, and then the contemplation. Hermione knew that she had finally hit on a nerve with the young witch. She knew know was the time to turn off the "stern Hermione" and turn on the mentor part of her.

"Far be it from me to interfere in a relationship," Hermione said honestly, "And that's not the focus of what we are here for tonight. Honestly, I just wanted to show you someone who was just as cruel to another student for no reason other than to show that he can. To show you what true friendship looks like and why you should act when you see something wrong, regardless of who it is."

Hermione stood and started walking slowly around the room with arms crossed in front of her, "I have many, many more memories I could show you and some even worse than that memory," she stopped and looked into the fire, lost in the past for a moment. She shook herself out of her reveries and turned to Chandra, "But I think I've made my point, haven't I?"

Chandra looked at Hermione nodded, "Yes Professor. And I will change."

Hermione gave her a small smile as she could see the conviction in the young girl's face to follow her promise, "I hope that for the rest of this year I do not hear that you aren't upholding the responsibilities of Head Girl, otherwise I will have to recommend that you be removed from that position and have it given to another girl."

Chandra shook her head, "No, Professor. You have my word that I will do my best to make you proud."

"Making me proud isn't the goal," Hermione replied quickly holding up a finger to stop the girl from speaking further, "The goal is that you realize, understand and learn from this so you can be proud of yourself. Do you understand?"

Chandra nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

Hermione nodded her head once in acknowledgement of the young girl's comments, "Good. Now do you have any questions?"

Chandra looked up at Hermione, the nervousness back, "I actually do if I may? But it might be too personal or maybe to sad."

Hermione thought for a second. This girl needed trust and Hermione figured answering a few questions would help build that trust, "I'll do my best to answer, but no promises."

Chandra nodded in acceptance of the provision, "Well… what ever happened to Draco Malfoy? I don't remember hearing his name after Voldemort was defeated."

Hermione raised her chin a little and clenched her jaw at the question. She thought for a few moments of whether she should tell the young girl what happened to him. She still woke up some nights sweating, breathing heavy and disturbed at the memory.

With a nod as if to agree to the girl's question she replied, "He was killed about a month after that memory you saw when the Death Eaters house was attacked by Aurors, the Order of the Phoenix and members of Dumbledore's Army."

"He was 17," Chandra's eyes widened at the reply, "He was so young!"

Hermione's face crimped into a sad face and her eyes fixated on the flame again, "They were all too young," she whispered before clearing her throat and speaking louder, "Yes he was, but I'm sure he did not want to die, but he did get what he deserved in the end."

"What was that?" Chandra asked curiously.

"He died a cruel death in payback for all the cruelty he caused."

Chandra fell silent at this comment. Her desire to ask more questions died with Hermione's last comment. She could only imagine what happened to Draco and she shuddered at the thought. She waited patiently as Hermione continued to stare into the fire lost in faraway memories.

The chime on the clock on the wall sounded, seeming to break the spell Hermione was under. Suddenly blinking and snapping herself out of her memories she said definitively, "It's late. You may go and I will let the Headmistress know you have completed your detention as long as I have your word that you have truly understood what we have discussed here."

"Yes, Ma'am," Chandra nodded. She had. Her professor had driven the point home quite successfully.

"Good. Then I consider this matter settled," Hermione said then smiled slightly, "Goodnight Miss. Hartwell."

"Goodnight Professor," the girl replied and quickly left the room with a lot of things swirling in her mind, and leaving Hermione in the room alone with her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8 - Birthday and Pumpkins

Birthdays and Pumpkins

"You know a quiet dinner at Grimmauld Place or at Hogwarts for my birthday would be just as fine with me," Hermione said as she and Luna finished apparating just outside the gates leading to The Burrow. She had been complaining to Luna about the fuss of having a birthday party for the last several days since the detention with Chandra. Luna, as well as Valdore, was just as adamant about telling her to stop being a prat and get over it because it was going to happen. Hermione thought that was rich for Valdore to say, as this wasn't his birthday, and he said he would be busy at the castle and was so he couldn't go.

In the end, Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered many curses under her breath as she made the walk from their rooms to the boundaries of Hogwarts to apparate.

"So you've said on many an occasion," came Luna's neutral tone of reply as they exited the castle, "But you know Mrs. Weasley loves to see us and enjoys celebrating birthdays of 'her girls'."

That comment effectively shut Hermione up from voicing any more protests. Luna was right, after Ginny's death, Mrs. Weasley had adopted Hermione and Luna as her surrogate daughters and doted upon them as she had with Ginny. Hermione knew that she could never refuse Mrs. Weasley that desire and emotion and did honestly enjoy being with the Weasley's since she first met them. They may have been poor, although not as poor now with Mr. Weasley being the Minister of Magic, but they had always treated her like family and never complained or balked at doing anything for her.

Their footsteps crunched loudly with the dried fallen leaves on the walkway as they approached the house. Since Luna had said it was going to be a pretty small affair, she submitted even more to the party idea. She was not a huge fan of large parties, but she would certainly enjoy one with few people.

The Burrow was brightly lit as they approached, and Hermione always smiled at how comfortable the home looked. The house still looked like it had been constructed in pieces, but that's part of its charm and comfortableness. She walked up the steps first and opened the door to enter.

"Mrs. Weasley we're he…," was all she got out.

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione jumped and gave a little cry of shock at the rush of sound as she stopped dead inside the doorway. She felt her face burn and she put her hand on her chest in shock. At least twenty people had shouted all at once and were cheering her entrance. She felt a small push from behind her as Luna moved her into the house.

"Happy Birthday my dear!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she came rushing around, enveloping Hermione in one of her signature hugs.

Hermione hugged her back then pulled away, "Thank you, but what…?" she looked around at all the people.

Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, the twins, Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, Valdore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Charlie Weasley, both Creevey brothers, Dean Thomas, and many others were there smiling at her.

Mrs. Weasley looked pleased with herself at Hermione's reaction, "Well you only turn 25 once and besides, you've had a quite a year becoming a professor at Hogwarts so we thought we should celebrate a bit."

The group laughed and clapped at Mrs. Weasley's comments. Hermione became suddenly overwhelmed at the people around her and the fact that they were here for her. She started to tear-up while she nodded her head and hugged Mrs. Weasley. The two held each other for a few moments before Mrs. Weasley pulled away and said, "Well that'll be enough of that," in a cheerly tone at Hermione before looking around at the group, "We're here to celebrate! George turn the music on! Now everyone please have a great time and tuck in!"

The group cheered again, and Hermione spent the next several minutes hugging and greeting everyone as she delved farther into the main room. Many of these people she had not seen in a couple of years, and she noted that they had not changed a bit in that time. Valdore was the last to hug her and after the hug she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said in mock anger, "What was that for?"

"For being a git and lying to me that you weren't coming," she replied.

He smiled and rubbed his shoulder for a few moments, "Umm… you're welcome," he chuckled.

Luna smile and sidled up next to him, "It was my idea not too tell you," she said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione faced her friend, "Et tu Luna?"

Luna smiled, "I knew you wouldn't have come if you knew it was a big party."

Hermione smiled. She took Luna's hands in hers and gave them a squeeze and nodded appreciatively at her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked around and exclaimed to the room at large, "Well someone said there was a party and I'm famished."

Another cheer went up and Hermione gave into the celebration. She did indeed have fun during her party. More than she originally thought she would. She spent time with every guest, laughing and joking with them. The cake was in the shape of a stack of books with a mini Hogwarts on top and large enough to feed four times the amount of people there. Her presents were perfectly chosen just for her, except the twins didn't give her a present and they just smiled and shrugged their shoulders. There was music, a bit of dancing, mostly from the twins, and lots of reminiscing. The party started to break-up around midnight and all the guests gave her a goodbye hug and wished her luck with her teaching. When all but a core group of guests left, Hermione flopped onto the couch and smiled at the remaining people around her, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Luna, Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid.

She looked at the Weasleys, "Thank you so much for this."

Mr. Weasley smiled brightly at her, "It was our pleasure, my dear!"

It suddenly got quiet and Hagrid cleared his throat, "Erm… well… 'Ermione there is one more present for you that we wanted to wait until it was just us to give you," he swallowed hard, "Well… because you'll see…," he trailed off.

Hermione sat forward with a look of confusion. She wasn't sure what they could possible give her that would not be able to be seen by the rest of the guests.

"Since this is your twenty-fifth birthday, we wanted to do something very special for you," Lupin said quietly from his chair next to the couch.

Mrs. Weasley nodded to the twins, who solemnly nodded to their mother and they pulled out a square box about seven inches on a side. George opened the box and Fred pulled the wrapped object out. He carefully put it on the table in front of her and gave her a sad smile.

"I know we appeared to not get you anything," George said.

"But then what do you get the girl who has everything," Fred said with a soft laugh.

George stood, and came and sat on the arm of the couch next to her, "Well, we finally hit upon it, thanks to the launch of our newest product line, with a little help from some muggle 3-D technology," he pulled the cover off, and sitting in front of Hermione was a shiny octagonal onyx stone with a smooth flat top.

She looked at it and at everyone with her face still in confusion. George looked at his twin and nodded. Fred leaned over and pressed a small switch on the side and after a moment and three-dimensional image about a foot and half high formed in front of her. She looked at the image and let out an involuntary sob of sorrow.

The image was of her and Harry from their first Christmas as a couple smiling at each other and the camera. Hermione only vaguely remembered Colin Creevey taking their picture. She was wearing the beautiful dress that Harry had bought for her. She then sadly remembered that in a couple of hours of that picture being taken, that beautiful dress would be damaged beyond repair. What no one knew, not even Harry, was that she still had that dress hanging in her closet at Grimmauld Place.

After a few moments, the image changed to Harry on his broom in full Hogwarts Quidditch gear, holding up a snitch he'd caught in triumph. Hermione quietly cried at the image and held out her hand, fingers passing through it.

Mr. Weasley leaned forward and very quietly explained, "You see my dear, we know how hard this has been on you not to have Harry with you," he looked in the eyes of the young woman, "We knew you missed him very much… as we all do."

"We figured this was a way for you to have him with you," Lupin continued, reaching his hand out to her, "And the others."

Hermione grabbed his outstretched hand and gripped it hard. She looked back and let out another quiet sob as the picture changed to show Harry and Ron from their second year, arms around each other's shoulders smiling and laughing at the person taking their picture. The two boys acted like there wasn't a care in the world and they knew they were best friends forever.

"And we wanted you to be first to have one," Fred spoke, "It took us ages to get it right for you, but in the end…," he pointed at the unit, "It came out perfect."

"Everyone pitched in," George said indicating to the whole group, "We all had pictures and we couldn't decide which ones to use," he paused and looked at her, "So we used them all."

Tears streaming down her face she looked at the twins with a smile and just nodded, unable to speak. Luna, who was crying to from the images and memories she was seeing, put her arm around Hermione and hugged her.

The image changed again to her with Ginny in the Burrow, sitting on the very couch she sat now, both playing with Crookshanks. So many memories were being played out in front of her. They all watched as the various images played on the device. Finally, after the images faded out and the device was dark before her, Lupin, Tonks, the twins, and Hagrid hugged Hermione goodnight. Hermione hugged the twins hard and thanked them both for what they did. They both gave her a sad smile and told her that it was the best gift they have ever given. She told them this was one of the best gifts she had ever gotten. They smiled at her and left, leaving just her and Luna with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione took her seat, while Luna sat in the chair Lupin occupied. Mrs. Weasley, who had been crying as well at the images, and came over to sit next to Hermione. She took Hermione's hands in hers and cleared her throat.

"Look my dear, I know you're not Arthur's and my real daughter, but we both have loved you just as we would if you were our daughter. You are our last link to that past, and we wanted you to know that we love you dearly."

"We're both so proud of you, my dear," Mr. Weasley said from his chair, "You have been so strong and resilient through it all."

Hermione was only able to look at them both through her tears and mumble, "Thank you both," she sniffled and looked at Mr. Weasley, "For everything."

Arthur Weasley opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure as to what to say. She was thanking him, for more than just his support and tried to guess why. This was completely unexpected to him. He gave her a questioning look.

"For That Day," was her simple statement to his look.

His heart stopped for a moment. Understanding hit him like a bludger. Arthur Weasley had the distinction, if one could call it a distinction, of being the only other person in the world to be in the woods near Hogwarts when Harry Potter and Voldemort battled for the last time. And just as the final spells from the two wizards were cast at each other, Arthur had held Hermione back from helping Harry because of the danger to her. He still to this day, vividly remembered her screaming, kicking, thrashing, and pleading for him to release her when he knew he couldn't. He had held on as tight as he could despite Hermione's desperate and violent flailing. He had always felt that Hermione had resented him in some way because of it, but tonight, he knew for sure there was no resentment between them.

He nodded his silent thanks, while a quick smile and a tear ran down his face. He felt a rush of relief and peace.

"I should have said this to you sooner," Hermione went to him and kneeled in front of him, "I never blamed or hated you for stopping me that day. You knew to stop me because you knew that there was nothing I could do for him. You knew that it was Harry's fight and that I would have probably gotten all of us killed if I distracted him by trying to help him fight Voldemort."

Arthur just sat there looking at the young woman before him unable to speak. Hermione took a deep breath and pressed onwards, "Through all these years you probably wondered if I hated you for that," she looked at him and smiled softly through her tears, "I never hated you for it. You were right to stop me. I have hated myself because I knew there was nothing I could do to help him."

He gave her another quick smile through his quivering lips, "I didn't want to see you get hurt too, my dear. Selfish as it probably was, I knew losing you was not something we could take after losing so many already."

Hermione dropped her head as if in embarrassment, "I know," she nodded and looked back up at him, "I realized that afterwards, but I never thanked you for keeping an eye on me and keeping me safe."

She reached up and hugged him, "Thank you," she repeated, "For everything."

He hugged her back, whispering, "You are very welcome, my dear and thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chandra," came a low, husky voice in her ear, "Miss me?"

She jumped at the voice. She had been lost in thought as to the events she had witnessed in her detention a couple of weeks ago. She couldn't miss that it had affected her in a way she hadn't expected.

"Oh, sorry Jackson. I didn't see you."

He snorted, "That's obvious. So, what were you thinking about? Besides from me," he finished the last part with what he thought was a charming smile.

Chandra put her fork down, "My detention with Professor Granger."

He groaned, "Oh that again?" he sighed dramatically and shook his head, "You never told me what the useless cow had to say."

She gave him a dark look, "That 'useless cow' as you put it, helped defeat Voldemort. The least you could do is keep your mouth shut."

He returned her dark look, "Oh really? And if I don't?"

She quickly looked away, "I don't know," she barely whispered. He was right, she didn't know what she could do to stop him.

"So, what was the detention about?"

She shrugged, "She showed me a past memory, that's all."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm sure it was a heart wrenching sob fest about her losing that Potter guy," he said, not bothering to hide his distain.

Her eyes flashed in anger, "It wasn't actually, but nice to see you have a compassionate heart."

He shot her a look, "Oh I do," he said leering at her, making no effort to disguise what he was looking at, "We both have a free period. Why don't we sneak off to our quiet place for a quick shag?"

She suddenly felt nauseous, "No, I can't. I have to get caught up with my potions homework."

He snorted, "Oh who cares about that? You hate potions!"

She picked up her things and stood, "I'm sorry. Maybe another time."

He grabbed her arm roughly, stopping her from leaving, "Careful Chandra," he whispered in her ear, "You're my girlfriend and I chose you from all the girls here. Don't ever forget that."

He roughly released her before going to the Slytherin table and sat down to eat. Chandra quickly wiped a tear away before hurriedly leaving the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halloween came sooner to Hermione than she expected. She couldn't remember the time between the start of school to Halloween going this fast for her when she was a student here. She walked down the steps into the chill autumn air and watched as the older students who were allowed to go to Hogsmeade passed by her as she waited for Luna and Valdore.

She smiled to herself remembering her Hogsmeade trips with Harry and Ron and how excited they were to go. She chuckled quietly when she remembered how upset Harry had been because The Dursley's never signed his permission slip and he couldn't join them. Of course, the Weasley Twins stepped in to help him with the Marauder's Map, and Harry used his invisibility cloak to sneak out. Harry never was one to just give up so easily.

"There she is."

She turned and smiled up to her two friends as they exited the castle and joined her.

"Kevin, you be nice now," Valdore spoke up to a student who was about to pull some prank on another.

The student quickly blanched and ran off towards the town.

"It is a bit chilly today," he said rubbing his hands together, "Ready?" and at the nods from Hermione and Luna he smiled, "Excellent! Shall we crack on? Lunch is on me and no arguments," he gave Hermione a fake serious expression, "And no complaints 'Miss. I'm-Richer-Than-Everyone-In-The-World-And-Can-Afford-It'. Okay?"

Hermione gave him a scowl of disapproval before immediately smiling at him, "Fine. But anything at Fred and George's joke shop or Honeydukes is on me."

"Fair deal," he agreed immediately.

"Now that's been settled and everyone is paying for something," Luna smiled at him, "I need to stop to pick up that book I ordered."

"Our first stop," Valdore said and winked at Luna.

Hermione grinned at the close intimacy between her two friends. The action looked normal and unspoken between the two. But she had never heard Luna mention anything about dating him, so she decided she needed to ask.

"So, you two have been dating for a while now, huh?" she asked with a sideways glance.

They gave her wide-eyed stares. They looked at each other before Luna replied, "How did you know?"

"And for a while?" Valdore added.

Hermione chuckled, "Oh come on! Seriously?" Hermione let out a light laugh, "Of all people, I think I would notice two people who loved each other. Especially my best friend."

When they didn't respond right away she continued, "I've known for some time. Since we went to Hogsmeade together. You two couldn't stand close enough to each other and I noticed quite a few looks between you that went way beyond simple smiles."

Luna and Valdore smiled at each other before Luna shrugged her shoulders and put her arm in his.

"Is she always this bloody smart?" he asked, putting his hand over hers.

Luna nodded, "The brightest witch of our time. It's hard to keep anything from her."

"I can tell," Valdore laughed and looked at Hermione with a bit of a confused look on his face, "So how then did we pull your surprise party on you?"

"I knew there was a party," Hermione said, "I just didn't know the surprise was the number of people coming."

"Ahhh… so subterfuge does works then," he said in a mock conspiratory tone to Luna, "I have to remember that."

Hermione laughed, "Don't think you will get that to work every time," Hermione said, "Between Harry and Ron I've seen more versions of trying to keep information from me to not be too surprised often. And be able to get it out of you with little fuss."

"Good to know," he quickly replied.

They walked in silence for a bit before they saw the familiar figures of some students ahead.

"Is that Jackson with Chandra?" Luna asked.

Hermione looked and nodded, "Yes," she shook her head, "What that girl sees in him is beyond me."

"I don't think it's her. I think it's more like what he sees with her and his family's power that influences those thoughts," Valdore said.

"I think Chandra's esteem is a bit higher to date for power," Hermione said, "But I would agree with the first part of your statement."

"How is she doing since her detention?" Luna asked.

Hermione gave the young girl, who was trying to keep up with Jackson, a smile, "Much improved. We've had several long talks and she's turned herself around."

"Long talks?" Valdore asked.

"You know about make-up, clothes, boys… you know girl talk," she teased him.

"Enough said," he replied, missing the teasing tone.

Luna laughed at him, "You're such a git. Hermione was joking."

"Ahh," he said simply, trying not to be embarrassed for taking Hermione's joke seriously.

Hermione laughed, "We talk about what it's like to be Head Girl, school, and yes a little bit about boys," she gave him a teasing look, "And how gullible they are."

Valdore laughed, "Touché!"

Hermione looked back at the girl who just then disappeared into Honeydukes, "But we spent some time talking about Draco Malfoy and how somethings haven't changed."

Luna gave Valdore a look of confusion, "Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged, "Jackson reminds me of him in so many bad ways."

Valdore nodded and looked at Luna, "I agreed with Hermione's comparison her first night after the train incident. She's right. There are many similarities."

"I showed her a memory of when Draco killed Neville's plant," she paused as the crossed over the bridge into the town, "She saw the connection immediately."

"What did she say?" Luna asked.

"Not much," Hermione replied, "But I know she's been thinking about how he treats her and others and I think she's about ready to call it off."

They passed by the overflowing candy shop and saw the two students inside. Hermione silently wished that the girl would end it with the boy and move on.

She shook her head as if to clear the bad thoughts from her mind, "So bookshop, then Fred and George's, and then lunch?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Sounds good," Valdore said.

Luna leaned in and loudly whispered, "Ummm… so you've never been book shopping with Hermione and you should know…," she patted his arm in a comforting way, "A bookshop is another way of saying a holy place for Hermione."

Valdore looked dismayed at Luna's comment, and Hermione laughed when he stuttered, "Ummmmm…"


	10. Chapter 9 - Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

Hermione spent the next several weeks after her birthday bouncing between her classes, student help, school activities and reading the book that she had bought. Hermione had confirmed that it was, indeed a journal. She had chuckled one night, thinking she'd know what Harry would have said, _"Ugh… another journal,"_ he would have told her, _"Didn't we learn enough from the last journal we came across not to trust them?"_

But Hermione was intrigued by this one. Whoever this person was who wrote this particular journal, had kept intricate notes about ancient spells, magic and other wizarding techniques. What amazed Hermione the most, was that she was unable to find anything in the book anywhere in the Hogwarts Library.

On one of her many visits to the library, she had gone into the Restricted Section to see if she could discover more information. She had exhausted all of the resources in the rest of the library, and this was the only place she hadn't checked. After receiving a cocked eyebrow of curiosity in response to the request, Hermione was allowed in and began an intensive study of the books to find any mention of the spells. After three long hours and only twenty-five books later she was still no closer to finding any information.

She slammed the book closed that she had been reading and cursed loudly in frustration. This outburst of course elicited an immediate "Quiet!" from Madame Pince and Hermione sat back heavily in her chair in frustration. She gave a quick snarl of frustration and disgust as she put the book back on the shelf.

"Well that doesn't sound good," came a humor filled voice from behind her.

She jumped startled and smiled at Valdore, "Oh, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said, holding up his hands apologetically, "I have a really bad habit of not making any sound when I walk."

He entered the Restricted Section and looked around, "So what has you so consumed that you've missed dinner?"

"It's dinner time?" Hermione said in surprise, looking at her watch.

"After dinner actually," Valdore replied, studying the lettering on a book on the shelf closest to him.

Hermione leaned against the bookcase and closed her eyes with a groan. She had lost all track of time in the library and didn't even realize the time. This was of course hardly surprising to Hermione. Harry and Ron used to complain about this habit of hers when they were students as she practically lived in the library when not in classes. Ron had even gone so far as to suggest moving her bed and things in there for the convenience factor.

"I'm sorry," she said rubbing her tired eyes before she went to pack up her things, "I'm sure I can ask one of the elves to bring me something."

"I'm sure they will and certainly Dobby and Winky wouldn't let you starve," Valdore replied, still standing in the doorway, "But you still haven't answered the question about what was so engrossing?"

Hermione hesitated and wondered if she should mention it to him. It's not like she didn't trust him, but there was something about the journal that made her hesitate to answer him.

"Oh, it's nothing," she finally said, closing her bag.

"You're a lousy liar," he chuckled in reply, "But hey… I won't take offense if you don't tell me."

Before she could answer, Luna came around the corner.

"Did you find… oh there you are," she said when she saw her friend, "You missed dinner and we went to find you, she looked at Valdore, "Did you ask why she was here?"

He nodded, "I did."

Luna raised an inquiring eyebrow, "And did she answer?"

"We were just coming to that," he replied and looked at Hermione.

They both looked at her, questioning, and Hermione suddenly felt a little trapped. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in many years. Usually, she was the one confronting Harry, especially when he was being evasive like she was being now. The light went off in her head at that moment, and she understood what he felt like when she did it him. She felt a bit remorseful, agreeing that it was not a good sensation.

After a few moments of considering her options, she sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out the journal, "Luna may remember, but I bought a book several weeks ago in Hogsmeade. I was just trying to find out more information about who the author might be and some of the spells inside."

Luna and Valdore approached her and looked at the journal. Valdore took it carefully from her hands and looked at the outside cover, "It must be ancient," he whispered as his curiosity grabbed ahold of him.

Hermione nodded, "It was written in 1639."

"And you don't know who the author is?" Luna asked looking at over Valdore's shoulder.

Hermione shook her head, "I can't read the writing on the first page aside from the date. However, the author must be magical based on the information on those pages."

Valdore had been scanning the first few pages of the book and looked up at Hermione, "I don't recognize any of these spells," he looked back down, "Are they even real?"

Hermione shrugged, "They must be, but they probably haven't been spoken in hundreds of years," she replied, "And if they even do work, I wouldn't know yet as I haven't had a chance to try any of them out.""

"Probably a good idea not too," Valdore said, "There's a lot of old spells out there that can wreak havoc because they have not been used in centuries. Who knows what might happen."

Her two companions looked at the journal for a few more moments before Luna spoke, "Well I can certainly see why this would grab your attention."

Valdore nodded while she spoke, "Yes, plus the reason for coming to the Restricted Section. It's probably the best place to go to research something this old," he carefully closed the journal and handed it back to Hermione, "Do you need help?"

Hermione blinked in surprise, looking back and forth between the two. They stood there patiently waiting for her answer.

"No, it's okay. I…," she began.

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't want to help," Valdore cut her off with Luna nodding in agreement.

"Um, sure," she said finally, "If you're willing of course."

Valdore shrugged, "Well, it's almost Christmas break and I certainly have nothing else to do now," he turned to Luna, "What about you?"

Lune looked from him back to Hermione, "I'm willing to help," she smiled at Hermione, "Daddy's away visiting his sister and I was going to stay with Hermione anyways."

Hermione smiled nodded, "Thank you"

"We can start tomorrow, and you can tell us where you left off and what's the best way to go about this," Valdore said, but held up a finger, "But first… you need supper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until Christmas Eve that the three friends finally made a breakthrough. They had been doing a lot of research over the last couple of days and now with the students gone, they could concentrate entirely on their endeavor.

Hermione was sifting through another volume of ancient spells when a triumphant shout from Valdore was heard coming from a dark corner of the Restricted Section.

"Ha!" he exclaimed from a dark corner of the room, "I found one!"

He came rushing over to the center table and put an old book down as Hermione and Luna came on either side of him, looking at the page he pointed towards.

"It's just a mention," he said excitedly, "But it's something."

He reached over, and pulling the journal over closer to himself, opened to a page and pointed to it.

"Cruciamen," he said, "Now the journal states this spell casts a potent disabling spell upon the recipient," he pushed the journal aside, "This book shows it here…"

He pointed to the entry and began to read, "Cruciamen is a spell designed and intended to render the receiver disabled by the use of pain or extreme discomfort. It's one of the oldest spells utilized and created exclusively for wandless magicians or wizards."

Hermione looked at the two of them in shock, "Cruciamen… oh Merlin… could this be the original Cruciatus Curse?"

"Hold on…," Valdore's brows knitted together and he adjusted the book to shine more light on the page, "There's a faint note scribbled here in the margin…" he looked at it carefully and began to read, "Changed to crucio in 1632, but the original form mentioned here…," he paused and looked at Hermione in shock, "… is the most powerful."

Hermione looked at the journal with equal shock and surprise, then placed it on the table carefully like it would explode, "Why would someone write it in a journal?"

Luna looked at the page Valdore had opened and back to Hermione, "Perhaps whoever wrote this journal wanted to retain the original spells for posterity?"

"Or to use them," Valdore said with no mirth in his voice, "I'm beginning to wonder what this journal of yours is."

Hermione had to agree. She paced in front of them trying to think and failing.

"Wait," Luna said and leaned down closer to the book. She then grabbed the journal and placed next to the handwritten note. She spent a moment looking between the two. She then stood up and looked at Valdore, "What do you think?"

Valdore understood what Luna was asking and bent over, and like Luna, inspected both the journal and the book. He stood nodding his head slowly, "I agree. It's pretty close."

"I think it's the same handwriting," she declared looking at Hermione, "The handwriting in the margin and in the journal. I think it's the same."

Hermione stopped pacing, her stomach dropping and her heart leaping at the same time. Finally, a clue to follow, but she didn't like where it might lead. What if this journal was a diary of every evil spell invented?

She walked back around to them, "We might be able to narrow down the person who wrote it in here," she continued, "Every book in this section has always been here and never left this castle."

"So Madame Pince may have a record of who took this book out and when," Valdore finished her thought.

"It's worth a try," Luna said and immediately went to get the librarian.

In the meantime, Valdore made a note in their research book about the spell he'd found with the book title and page. Hermione sat down, and putting her head in her hands, tried to think about their next steps.

After a few moments Luna returned with Madame Pince in tow. The librarian practically pushed Valdore aside and regarded the book before her. She took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist produced a large box and set it down. She opened it and began magically sorting through the cards. After a minute a card leapt out of the box and was suspended above it.

"Ah here it is," Madame Pince said, "I have to keep the box of sign-outs for the Restricted Section hidden, but here is this book's listing."

She handed the card to Valdore, "It's quite a lengthy list," she continued, "Are you looking for anyone specifically?"

Hermione stood and walked over to look over Valdore's shoulder, "We don't know who yet."

Madame Pince pursed her lips in annoyance, "Well, then I'm not sure how much this can help you then."

Valdore was scanning the list, "Do you have any earlier records for this book? The list here seems incomplete."

Madame Pince looked at Valdore with an expression of annoyance and replied testily, "My records go back as far as the book has been in this library, Professor."

Valdore immediately picked up the witch's tone and cleared his throat knowing he'd just stepped in it, "Ah… well… that's not what I meant," he began and cleared his throat before continuing, "I just meant that we're interested in the earliest records."

He winced in embarrassment as the librarian looked at the book, "I can see when this book was listed in the records."

"That would be very much appreciated Madam Pince," Hermione said with some relief in her voice, "Thank you."

Madam Pince nodded once to Hermione, "I'll pull the file and give it to you tomorrow."

And with one more glare at Valdore, who tried to look apologetic, she turned and exited the room. Hermione, turning, saw Luna had returned to the passage in the big volume and was re-reading it. She waited patiently until her friend was done reading.

"Hermione," Luna said after a moment, "Why does this say 'utilized and created exclusively for wandless magicians or wizards' when the current form requires a wand?"

"That is odd," Valdore said with a quizzical expression, "Could it be then that the original spells were meant for more powerful wizards?"

"It's possible," Hermione said thinking, "The use of wandless magic is really rare. I've only ever seen a couple of people perform wandless magic, and that's because they were either really powerful or very skilled."

"I've seen Dumbledore do it," Valdore said, "But that's the limit of my experience. Who else have you seen?"

"McGonagall, Harry, Voldemort, Alastor Moody," Hermione said immediately.

"And you," Luna said with a small smile at her friend.

Valdore's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Really?" he said, very impressed.

Hermione tried to shake it off as not a big deal, "Only a couple of spells."

"Well regardless, that still doesn't rule out my theory," Valdore countered, "After all not all of us are as powerful a witch or wizard as you or say McGonagall are."

"However, I wouldn't call myself a powerful witch," Hermione said again trying to downplay the skill, "I'm not nearly on the same level as McGonagall and nobody was in the same league as Harry, except maybe Dumbledore."

"Maybe," Luna replied, "But you and I know that out of the three of us here, you've had far more practical experience with using magic to date than most ever use in their lifetimes."

Hermione shrugged at the comment trying to lessen the importance. However, Hermione couldn't deny the truth of what Luna said. She has learned and used more magic between the age of 11 and 17 than most wizards use in their lifetimes. And not just the simple spells like lumos or wingardium leviosa, but more powerful and complex spells as well. However, her ability not use her wand was not as strong as it was when she was younger. Like with many things, if you don't use something routinely then it gets lost. However, she still could do it if she concentrated and tried hard enough.

"Well being a part of Harry Potter's life has its advantages I suppose," she replied with no real humor in her voice.

Valdore looked at her and saw the shadow fall across her face, as did Luna.

"Well," he cleared his throat and returned to his study of the book, "There's nothing more for us here until Madam Pince returns with the information on the book."

Hermione sat down with a heavy sigh and regarded her two companions. Valdore and Luna were again looking at the book and the journal, debating the possibilities of the author of the journal. She smiled inside at the thought of the two of them together, heads almost touching and working with one another in ease.

" _Maybe Luna does like him after all,"_ she thought to herself, _"It's certainly been enough time since Ron's death for her to heal and move on."_

She stopped her thought process when the clocks chime softly sounded from the next room. She glanced outside and saw the day had turned into evening and a sudden panic came upon her. She had almost forgotten! She'd never forgive herself if she had. She'd been so wrapped up in her researching, which was not an excuse she knew, but still! She was cursing at herself as she quickly stood and packed up her things.

"I have to go for a while, but I'll be back tonight," she said putting her bag on her shoulder and raced out the door shouting from the other room, "Don't wait up for me to eat!"

Luna and Valdore watched the brown-haired blur race pass them, and before they could reply to her, she was gone.

Valdore looked down into Luna's face, "You know… I am suddenly hungry. Dinner?"

Luna nodded with a bright smile and the two cleaned up the room and left the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour later she walked through a long hallway towards her destination almost automatically. She had walked this path so many times before she knew every step like it was the back of her hand.

Everyone knew her and she knew them. They didn't even need to ask why she was here anymore, but each greeted her warmly. She smiled at each of them in turn as she unconsciously proceeded to her destination, not really taking in her surroundings. Along the way she passed by many rooms and heard voices speaking, some in comfort and joy, others in pain and despair. She stopped at the top of the fourth floor, opened a magically locked door, and entered a long, brightly lit hallway. The hallway was decorated with Christmas decorations as the workers on this floor were trying to be a cheerful as possible. Well cheerful as possible as they could in this place... and a sad place this was. Her footsteps echoed as she walked passed rooms with names on their doors that will be forever engraved on the room's signs…

Lockhart…

Bode…

Longbottom…

She didn't look into any of the rooms as she passed them, and soon stopped in front of the closed door to the last room, taking a deep breath to gather herself. She opened the door and entered the all too familiar room. She knew every inch of the simply adorned square room from her many hours and days spent here. The white walls were bare and the window curtains had been drawn for the night. The presence of freshly picked flowers was the only signal that someone else was there.

Hermione smiled at the older witch with reddish hair. Molly Weasley also smiled at Hermione's entrance and quickly rose to give her a hug in greeting.

"Hello my dear," Molly said and pulled away from her usual bone-crunching hug, "You look well."

"I am," Hermione replied and looked at the other still occupant in the room, "How is he today?"

The older witch looked down at the man in the bed and smiled sadly, "No change I'm afraid," she sighed and looked back at her trying to have an encouraging tone in her voice, "But we're still hoping for the best."

Knowing that Hermione wanted to be left alone, Molly gave the young woman a comforting squeeze on the arm, "I best be going, my dear. I left Arthur and the twins in charge of cooking dinner and getting ready for tomorrow. They've probably burnt half the Burrow down by now."

Hermione let out a quiet chuckle and then Molly asked, "We're still seeing you tomorrow night, right?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

"Excellent!" the older witch smiled happy to know Hermione would be there, "I know everyone is excited to see you and keen to hear how things are going with your teaching. Oh and don't forget to bring Luna."

"I won't. She's excited to come," Hermione said and after a moment's pause she continued, "Thank you for looking in on him."

Mrs. Weasley looked back at the man in the bed and her eyes teared up, "I'm only happy to, my dear," she whispered and looked back at the young woman she was so proud to call a daughter. She reached out and held Hermione's hands, "He's family, just as you are."

Hermione smiled at Molly and gave the witch's hands a squeeze as she nodded her thanks. Molly quickly wiped a tear away and grabbing her things left the room. Hermione, still looking at the man in the bed, heard the door close behind her. She walked around the bed and took off her cloak, laying it on the back of the chair and sat down next to the bed. She looked at him for several minutes, studying his face for the millionth time before she reached out and held his hand. She gave it a squeeze, knowing it would never be squeezed in returned, as a tear fell from her cheek and she tried to hold back the sorrow that she held.

She gathered her emotions, kissed the back of his hand softly and then with her face full of love, smiled at him, "Happy Christmas Harry."


	11. Chapter 10 - Return of an Old Enemy

The Return of an Old Enemy

The Christmas break ended sooner than Hermione would have liked. Her last night before term started, she found herself sitting in the library at #12 Grimmauld Place. Dobby had just brought her a cup of hot chocolate and cookies when she sat down in front the fire. She cautiously took a sip of the hot drink and set it down. Wrapping her blanket around her new Weasley sweater adorned with a giant "H" on it, and she remembered how good it felt to be surrounded by every Weasley alive and thankful she had Luna there.

Mr. Weasley's Christmas toast was, of course, heartfelt, and brought a tear to everyone's eyes. The moment after shifted to fun with the twins popping magical crackers, each going off with a loud bang. The dinner Mrs. Weasley prepared was of course delicious with more than enough to feed an army of witches and wizards. Hermione had loved her patented Weasley sweater and had immediately put it on, noticing a very happy Mrs. Weasley as she did. Luna had received a sweater too. Although unlike Hermione's light blue with a gold "H", Luna's was a myriad of bright colors with a bold pink "L".

The fire popped loudly and Hermione was brought out of her reverie. She took another sip of her hot chocolate, looking at the journal on the table next to her. She, along with Luna and Valdore, had been researching in it every spare moment with little luck. The author of the journal and why it had been written still remained a mystery. The information Madam Pince showed them only showed the book was donated by Albus Dumbledore in 1942 from his private library. Hermione was starting to get frustrated and her two friends could see it.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, her frustration at not finding any more information was the topic of Luna and Valdore's conversation at dinner one night while Hermione was staying at Grimmauld Place.

"She's obsessed!" Valdore exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say that she's obsessed," Luna replied evenly, taking a bite of her dessert.

His eyebrows rose in shock at Luna's statement, "Then what, pray tell, would you describe it as?"

Luna put her fork down quietly on her plate and thought for a moment, "She is focused. Engaged," she regarded him with a look of approval of Hermione's actions, "This is a good thing."

Valdore looked at her incredulously, "And how is that…," he struggled for a word to describe Hermione's obsessing and failed, "… good?"

Lune looked at him with a seriousness that was rarely seen on her face, "She has been out of touch with the world since the battle. It was if that Hermione died the day with Harry and was replaced by the woman who now moves through life lost without her other half," Luna paused to take a drink before she continued, "I have, as well as others, have been trying to reignite that spirit she used to have. This journal seems to be helping her spirit come back to life."

Valdore looked away in thought, "I hadn't thought to consider that," he shook his head quickly and shrugged, "Of course why would I? I haven't seen her in years and even then barely knew her when I was here."

"Then you missed out on knowing such an amazing woman," Luna replied matter-of-factly.

"So it seems," he replied, "I just hope she solves this riddle before she goes completely nutters."

Luna smiled at his wording, "I don't think we have anything to worry about. I think she's, as the Muggles would say, shaking off the rust."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However, rust was not the problem for Hermione at the moment. Lack of information was. She sat in her arm chair trying to fit the few bits she had into something that made sense. She growled to herself. She had spent her holidays in Grimmauld Place buried in the Black, now Potter family library. Hermione had almost died from shock and excitement when she had stepped into the library for the first time and saw all four walls covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves full of books, including some she found were in the Restricted Section at Hogwarts. She had poured over many of the books before this holiday just out of sheer curiosity, but now it was out of need for information.

She closed the most recent volume on wandless magic that she had pulled to examine for any information. She was exhausted from her research efforts and had almost fallen asleep reading yet another passage about wandless magic. _"At this rate I'll know more about wandless magic than Arithmancy,"_ she mused as she stretched in the chair.

She looked over and saw that the mug and cookies had been removed, but the fire was crackling merrily. Dobby or Winky must have taken care of this and didn't want to disturb her. She was suddenly hit with a wide yawn. She grunted from the pop from her jaw and decided that she needed to go to bed. She had an early morning the next as she had to get back to Hogwarts, and arriving dead tired and sleepy was not going to be good for anyone.

She wrapped the blanket back around herself and went to the shelf to put the book she had read back. She placed it in its spot and then walked towards the door. But she stopped suddenly and turned back. She blinked tiredly at a book on the shelf. Reaching out, her fingers brushed the gilded lettering on the dark green book.

 _Ancient Wandless Magic_ by Charlie Bode

She couldn't remember seeing this book here before, but something unexplained was pulling her to it. She pulled it off the shelf and opened the cover, flipped to the first chapter, and read the page.

 _The use of wandless magic by witches and wizards goes back to before this author's research. The author is left to surmise that wandless magic is as old as magic itself, although not as widely practiced by many through the millennia due to the power and skill required by witches and wizards…_

Hermione stopped reading, flipped back to the title page and looked for a date. The book was written in 1722. She closed the book with a scowl of confusion on her face. She stood there for several minutes thinking while tapping her finger on the book. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud chime of the old grandfather clock in the room. Realizing she needed to sleep, she tucked the book under arm and went to her room. She tossed it into her trunk to take with her to Hogwarts. She had a feeling she might need this book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, a soft knock came from her door and she mentally groaned on the inside. She was reading the book by Bode and was feeling like she was getting closer to an answer. She put the book down and called out in somewhat of an annoyed tone, "Come in!"

Sheepishly, Chandra entered her office with a nervous smile, "I'm sorry Professor. I can comeback if you want?"

Hermione shook her head and waved the young girl into her office, "No, please come in. What can I do for you? Did you have a good holiday?"

The girl shrugged, "It was nice to go home for a bit."

There was an uncomfortable pause between them and Hermione sensed that there was more that happened during the holidays. She waited patiently for the girl to speak up, which wasn't long in coming.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have no one else to talk to about this and was hoping I could get some help?" she asked.

Hermione became concerned as the girls tone of voice changed to one of almost panic.

"Sit please," Hermione said, "What happened?"

The girl sat in her chair and wiped a tear from her face, "Jackson broke up with me."

Hermione silently smiled on the inside. She had known that the girl could do better than Jackson since he was a negative influence on her and everyone else and she should have moved on sooner.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hermione replied with some sympathy for the young girl, "Are you okay?"

The girl cried and nodded, "He just got angry at me and said I was becoming less fun and he didn't want to be with someone like that."

Hermione shook her head. Jackson's insensitivity and immaturity were reaching an all-time low with Hermione.

The girl pulled herself together enough to look at Hermione and ask, "Why?"

Hermione leaned forward in her chair, "Listen to me Chandra. Jackson dumping you is honestly a good thing, in my opinion. He's rude, abusive, immature and irresponsible. He's the wrong guy for you. You can do much better and you will."

She paused a moment before continuing, "Use this pain and anguish to push yourself forward. You're stronger than he is. You smarter, more mature and more responsible now than he or any like him will ever be. Don't ever forget that."

Chandra wiped her tears on her sleeve and nodded, "Thank you Professor."

Hermione smiled at the girl, "You're welcome. I've been hurt like you have before so I know what you're going through. It'll pass and you'll soon wonder why you were ever with him."

Chandra just nodded and stood, "Thank you Professor. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Hermione stood and held up her hand to stop the girl, "Stop. It's no bother my door is always open to a Head Girl," she smiled at Chandra.

The younger girl nodded and turned to walk away, but suddenly stopped and turned to Hermione who had gone back to packing her things, "Um… Professor?"

Hermione looked back at her, "Yes, Chandra?"

The girl looked nervous, but managed to ask, "There's a dueling club starting soon and I was thinking of joining, but could use some pointers. One Head Girl to another?"

Hermione sat back in her chair, "I'm not exactly the right person to ask. I haven't dueled since the day Voldemort was defeated," the young Head Girl was visibly deflated at Hermione's comment. Hermione paused and then added, "But come by my office tomorrow after morning session and maybe I can give you some pointers."

Chandra smiled and left with a bright expression on her face. Hermione was still smiling as she grabbed her bag and walked to her room. A sudden memory of Harry helping her practice for her NEWTs entered her thoughts. She prayed that she was as good a teacher as he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked into the Great Hall at breakfast to a lot of chattering and lowered voices. As she approached the teacher's table she noticed many students were reading _The Daily Prophet_ and talking excitedly. She then noticed some were looking from the paper to her and quickly looked away to continue to chat with their friends.

" _What's going on here?"_ she thought, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

She sat down in her chair, filled her plate and began eating. She felt and sensed the stares from people on her. She subtly looked up from her breakfast and noticed a few looks from students directed at her. After a few minutes of this, she was suitably annoyed and was just about to stand and ask the Hall at large what the commotion was about, when Luna suddenly appeared in the doorway and came swiftly towards her. Hermione saw her pale face even paler and she was holding a copy of _The Prophet_ rolled up and crunched in her hand.

Luna reached her and spoke quickly, "Hermione, he's escaped!"

Hermione looked at Luna in confusion, "Luna slow down! Who's escaped?"

"Snape!" Luna said and handed Hermione the crumpled roll of paper.

Hermione took it and saw it was _The Daily Prophet_ and the front cover showed the picture of Severus Snape, in full prison garb and his black greasy hair even greasier than usual. The headline read: _'SNAPE ESCAPES AZKABAN!'_. It now made sense why everyone was looking at her. They had already known. Hermione sat back in disbelief as she read the article.

 _Severus Snape, Voldemort's former trusted Death Eater and Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry escaped in a daring prison break from Azkaban. Snape was the man who killed Albus Dumbledore on top of the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower a year before the Dark Lord's demise. The second prisoner to escape in the prison's long history, Snape vowed vengeance for the Dark Lord's demise when he was first imprisoned. Azkaban's Warden, Kivas Holtran, spoke at a press conference and assured the wizarding world that he and the Ministry's Auror Department were working around the clock to track down and capture this notorious Death Eater._

 _This reporter learned that Snape has been preaching of his escape since his arrival, but the guards paid him no heed. One guard, speaking in confidence to this reporter, reported that Snape was less volatile and quieter recently for no known reason. Details as to the actual escape have not been released, but this reporter suspects the use of dark magic in Snape's quest for freedom. What this means for the wizarding world and what his plans are is unknown at this time. This reporter however speculates that those who were responsible for his initial capture and incarceration should be on the lookout for this evil wizard._

She finished reading the article and looked up at Luna in shock. She quickly stood and rushed around the table, "Come on Luna, we have to see McGonagall!"

Adding to the students' already frenzied conversations about the prison break, the two teachers raced out of the Great Hall towards McGonagall's Office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is outrageous!"

"I agree, but shouting at me will solve nothing, Miss. Granger," McGonagall replied evenly from her chair behind her desk.

Hermione closed her eyes, balled her hands into fists, and took a deep breath to relax herself, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for saying Miss Granger" the headmistress said.

"How did he escape?" Hermione asked with barely contained anger in her voice.

"The ministry doesn't know," McGonagall replied shrugging, "It wasn't until the midnight rounds that he was discovered to be missing."

"Surely there must be some clue as to how he accomplished this?" Luna asked, trying to counter Hermione's frustrated anger.

McGonagall shook her head sadly, "There wasn't, but I spoke with The Minister and he has assured me that they will not rest until they find him and figure out how he escaped."

Hermione stopped her pacing as a sudden thought hit her. She became a little panicked and spoke, "Headmistress… what about Harry? He's not exactly in any position to stop him."

"The Minister's way ahead of you and added extra security to his ward. He will be safe," McGonagall replied hoping the news would quell some of her former pupil's anger, "The only question is now what to do with you two?"

"Us?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall's mouth quirked upwards, "Well my dear, you were the one to stop him last time if I remember right, and Miss. Lovegood helped defeat Voldemort's other Death Eaters."

"So you're thinking he'll come for us to seek revenge?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall just nodded, but Luna spoke up, "It does make sense, but he wouldn't risk coming to Hogwarts would he?"

McGonagall shrugged, "I wish I could answer that Miss. Lovegood. Regardless though, I must ask you both not to leave the grounds unescorted."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please," she blurted out, before she realizing what she had said.

McGonagall's eyes flashed in brief anger, "You will both adhere to that order for both your safeties."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry. Of course."

"The Minister's mobilized the entire Auror Department and several other magical law enforcement agencies. They'll find him and what he does not need you _two…_ ," she said sternly looking pointedly at Luna and then fixed her steely gaze at Hermione, "to go off half-cocked and possibly get in the way, or worse… killed."

Luna quickly put a hand on her friend's shoulder, squeezed to stop Hermione from speaking, and replied, "Of course Headmistress. I'm sure the Minister has things well in hand."

"I hope so," Hermione said wincing at the tight grip on her shoulder, "But if Snape's out then he has a plan."

McGonagall's lips pursed in contemplation, "I'm sure he does. But until we know anything more we will remain on guard here."

Hermione and Luna turned to leave knowing there was nothing left to say, "Oh, and Miss. Granger and Miss. Lovegood?" came McGonagall's voice as they reached the door.

Hermione and Luna turned back. They saw McGonagall's face stone like in seriousness to match her tone as she said, "I know my predecessor gave you and your friends a wide leeway regarding his instructions when he was in this post, but I expect my instructions to be carried out to the letter."

"Yes, Headmistress," they both replied simultaneously and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Hermione found herself sitting in Hog's Head Inn drinking a butterbeer and reading the journal. Snape was still at large and the Ministry was no closer to finding him. Hermione was in a bad mood since Snape's escape and everyone, except Luna, was steering clear of her because of her mood. In fact, none of the other professors even wanted to escort her to the Hog's Head. She had to breakout Harry's Marauder's Map and use one of the secret passages to leave the castle.

She wasn't really focused on the journal as her mind was miles away from where she was. She was going over in her mind where Snape might be or what he might be doing. She knew Snape very well and was convinced that he had some dark and grand plan. What that plan is, was vexing her. She had let that part of her past go so many years ago, that she was angry she was stumped and couldn't figure it out by herself. She needed Harry and Ron.

A full glass of butterbeer suddenly appeared at her elbow, "Here you go, my dear," Aberforth said, picking up her empty glass.

She looked up at him and smile, "Thanks."

He stood for second and then spoke, "I know you're upset, but they'll find him."

Hermione took a quick sip and nodded slowly, "I hope so," she said watching a drop of condensation roll down the side of the glass, "I just wish they would sooner rather than later so this would be over."

"I'm sure this is difficult."

"Ha… difficult isn't the word I'd choose," Hermione replied, "Difficult was finding the Chamber of Secrets or helping Harry's godfather escape from prison again while avoiding Dementors and a werewolf. This… this is something else."

"What are you concerned about?" he asked with an expression of genuine concern, "I wouldn't expect you to suddenly back away from this."

"Really?" Hermione said with an edge to her voice, "I've spent the last eight years sitting around doing nothing. And if Luna hadn't pushed McGonagall to offer me this teaching job, I'd probably still be doing nothing," she stopped and then finished almost in a whisper, "Plus, I haven't done anything real with magic in years."

"So you're out of practice then," he paused when he saw a flash of emotion across her face, "But it's something even deeper isn't it?"

"Aberforth… I'm not a fighter anymore," she said with urgency, "I've had my fill of combat and I have no ambition to run off and find him like I used to do. If Harry were here we'd be going after him without a thought, but," she stopped and paused before finishing in almost a whisper, "he's not."

She looked away for a moment, in deep thought, before she shrugged and took a larger sip. Aberforth looked at her with some concern before sitting down heavily across from her. He saw the pain and conflict in her face and eyes and knew that this was bringing back memories that she'd soon just forget. Or was it more, he thought. Could it be, that she'd been running from something and now it has caught up with her? He knew many things in her past that she would rather forget and he sympathized. But he also had that experience and knew that you needed to face it down to.

He'd watched Albus' students from a distance grow and face challenges they should never had to face, which was part of his anger towards his late brother. But now his brother was gone and unable to guide them. _"If you could call what Albus did as guidance,"_ he thought bitterly. His mind considered the conflicted woman in front of him for a few more moments before standing and letting out a heavy breath.

"Well then, it's settled. You need help," he said authoritatively, nodding and pointed his finger at her then to his chest, "And I will help you."

Hermione blinked herself out of her thoughts at his proclamation, and taking a second to put two and two together, and she started shaking her head, "Oh no, you can't…" she stammered.

He interrupted her with indignation in his voice at her inference, "Oh yes I can, young lady. Albus was not the only duelist in the family and I am certainly not out practice. I fared pretty well during that final battle and was never touched once by any spell. Took my share of Death Eaters and made them regret showing up at the castle."

Hermione looked at him for a few moments, thinking through all the possibilities. Was this what she needed or wanted? She wasn't so sure that training with him would be the best option and she tried to find a way to let him off easy.

"Well what about…," she trailed off and waved her hands at the half full tavern.

He scoffed and waved his hand dismissively at the bar, "You let me worry about that," he pierced her with his blue eyes and said in a voice that brooked no opposition, "Look Miss. Granger, I've know you since you were this high," he put his hand out parallel to his waist, "And I know you're just waiting deep down to do something to find and stop Snape."

She inhaled a breath but he plowed on, not allowing her to interrupt him, "And don't sit there and tell me about you having no ambition to do it. Codswallop your statement in my opinion, because you do. Sooner or later, you'll get the bit between your teeth and go and decide to do it. But you can't go off and do it yet."

She gave him a look of derision, which he caught, "Don't look at me like that young lady," he said in a tone with a hint of anger, "You're not ready. I know you're not and so do you."

He pointed at her, "You need help. And help you can't get at that fancy school," he finished waving his hand in the general direction of Hogwarts.

She sat and thought about what he had said. He was right, she was horribly out of practice and even if Snape was caught before she found him, it would be useful to get back into form. But was he right about her going after Snape? And if she didn't, and Snape came to her, the practice would come to go use.

She nodded once and said in a firm declarative voice, "Okay."

"Good," he said with a smile and stood, "I have to get back to the bar, but send me an owl when you get back to the castle and tell me when you're free. I'll meet you there and we can get you trained up."

He stopped and turned back to her, "That Room of Requirement still exists? It didn't get blown up during the last battle?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good," he replied, "We'll practice there. I'll come through the passageway in the basement here, so you best be ready when it's time."

He turned and went back to the bar. Hermione watched him for a few moments longer, before returning to her journal, feeling excited for the first time in a long time.


	12. Chapter 11 - Practice

Practice

He couldn't stop now. He closed his tired eyes and rested for only the briefest of moments. He needed to keep moving. They were closing in on him.

A scraping noise in the distance snapped his eyes open, and quickened his already fast beating heart. He looked around again, and raced down the dark alleyway staying out of the light. He needed to hurry. Turning the corner, he found himself at the doorway. Taking another quick look around, he entered the shop.

The shop owner looked up and his face paled instantly, "Y… y… you," he stammered.

"Yes, it's me," he said half annoyed, and half angry, "Do you have it?"

The shop owner visibly swallowed hard and nodded nervously, "Yes, but you have to understand that it still doesn't function…,"

"I don't care!" he spat out interrupting, flecks of spittle landing on the other man, "I can fix it."

The other man reached down under the counter, and brining out a plain box, waved his wand over it. A loud click came from it and the cover opened. He reached in and with shaking hands, held out the golden object.

He snatched it out of the shopkeeper's hands with a snarl. He looked at it and his mouth curled into a sneer.

A small cough from the owner brought his eyes up to regard the other man from beneath his eyebrows, "Yes?" he held onto the word for a beat, leaving a sinister edge to it.

"You promised to pay…"

"I know I promised to pay, you small little man," he spat out venomously.

The shop owner's face paled even more and a bead of sweat rolled down his face, but he was too terrified to wipe it off.

"Here," he tossed a bag of galleons at the owner, "Your payment."

The owner caught the bag and stammered, "Th… thank you."

He looked the golden object in his hand, "If you tell anyone I was here…," he let the comment hang for a moment and looked at the other man expectantly.

"Of course I won't say anything!" he said, quickly nodding at the man in front of him, "You have my word! Please just go and I won't tell anyone."

He heard the genuine pleading come from the other man and decided he had wasted enough of his precious time with such an insignificant. He thrust the object into a pocket in his robes and quickly turned to leave, "I know you won't say anything," he turned to look at the man, "I intended to ensure that."

The other man's eyes widened at the realization, "No! Wait!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light illuminated the shop before quickly fading as fast as it had appeared. A loud, heavy thunk from behind the counter was the only sound from the dead owner. Quickly, he rushed behind the counter, and ripped the bag of galleons from the dead man's hands. With a quick flick of his robes he was out of the door, slamming the door so hard upon his exit that the Borgin & Burkes sign rattled above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione dived behind the column, barely avoiding the spell. It hit the column instead, and exploded a chunk off of it, showering her with dust. She coughed, waved her hand to try and clear the air, and peaked out quickly to find her adversary. It almost cost her, as another spell whizzed by her face. She was blinded as the bright red light flashed by. She threw herself back and closed her eyes, shaking her head to clear her vision while at the same time listening to her surroundings. All she heard was silence and the rapid thumping of her heart against her ribs, which at this moment felt like it was going to burst out through her chest.

A scuff sound to her left snapped her eyes opened, and she turned to the source sound. She never saw what it was. A flash of white, and she was blown back hard 10 feet and into the neighboring column. She impacted against it so hard, her wand flew from her grip and her breath was knocked from her, and stars replacing the blindness in her eyes. She coughed hard, trying to get her breath back. She saw her opponent approaching slowly to her with his wand outstretched. There was nothing she could do.

She was still gasping for breath while looking up at the man. His wand was pointed at her and severe disappointment was evident in his expression.

"I expected better from you," was all he said.

She closed her eyes.

"You are indeed out of practice," he said and put his wand away, "I'd expect more of a fight from you," he paused and shrugged, "Well more of anything really."

Aberforth kneeled down and helped her sit up against the column she had been blasted into, "A first year could have little trouble with you."

She gave him a dark look as she regained her breath. Looking into her flushed face, he gave her an encouraging smile.

"But I do sense a lot of potential," he said and put his hand on her shoulder, "You need work yes, but you also need something else."

"What's that?" she gasped, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Faith," he said, "Faith in yourself. You were hesitating, and you can't do that too often and expect to live."

She groaned in pain, wrapping her arms around of her middle. She knew she must have broken or damaged some ribs from the impact. Closing her eyes, she rested her head back against the column. She stayed like that for several minutes and he waited patiently next to her.

"I'm dreadful," she whispered, "I should have known what you were doing."

"Oh?" he said with surprise, "And what makes you say that?"

She looked at him, "I just should have known. That's how Harry trained me. To anticipate and know my opponent."

"Hmmm," he nodded his head in understanding, "I think that's some of the problem."

She regarded him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

He sat down next to her and held his hands upwards, "I think you're trying to force something that you thought you knew."

Her dark look returned, "Are you suggesting Harry taught me wrong?"

"I didn't say that, did I?" he replied in a calm voice, "I merely suggested that you are forcing it. Harry was not wrong to teach you to anticipate and know your opponent. But you have to relearn what was taught to you."

She nodded, understanding what he meant.

"And you need to learn to be you," he added.

She looked at him dumbfounded. He sighed, "Hermione, you have spent the majority of your life thinking and fighting in ways which were taught to you by others. You never really found out what really works for you."

She looked away and stared at the far way in contemplation. Was he right? She cast her mind back and began to see his point. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't coached or taught to fight in a certain way.

Seeing her mind working he pressed onwards, "Between Albus, Minerva, Harry, and others, you have learned how they think you should fight, but that's not your way."

He paused, before adding, "You need to start from the beginning and build you up to what you can be. Do you understand that Hermione?"

She nodded, "Yes. I just don't know if I know who I am anymore."

He smiled sadly at her, his eyes regarded her with care, "Ahhh my child. You have what it takes to find that out," he pointed at her heart, "But it's locked up in there. Break the lock that binds it and release that strength that's yours and yours alone."

He paused and let his words sink in. He watched her and the emotions running through her.

She closed her eyes tight and fought back the tears, "It's been so long…" she breathed.

He just nodded and remained silent. She was fighting two battles in front of his eyes and he could only watch.

She wiped a tear that fell from her eye and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know if I can do this without him," she looked at him, "He was my strength."

"You don't have to," he replied and with earnest in his voice he continued, "He is always with you in here," he pointed at her heart, "Don't ever forget that."

She looked at him and admitted something she had only ever told Harry, "I'm scared."

He patted her arm gently, "I know you are, but that's what protects you. Guides you. Fear is a friend too Hermione. Don't treat it like an enemy. Otherwise it will defeat you long before your opponents do."

She closed her eyes and nodded, "I understand," she said, and then suddenly felt woozy from her injuries, "I feel lousy."

"And no surprise too," he quickly replied, "You were dreadful."

"Thanks," she said wincing as she tried to sit up more.

He got up and helped her to her knees, "But not completely hopeless."

She chuckled and then gave a small cry of pain. She placed a hand on her side and muttered quietly for a few moments. Aberforth's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the language she used.

"You have a couple of cracked ribs," he said and then pointed at the column, "Probably from when you decided to use the column as your way to stop yourself."

She shook her head, "That wasn't my idea."

"You get to Poppy," he helped her slowly to her feet, "She'll fix you up in no time. Just tell her you fell down the stairs or something."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Aberforth."

He smiled, "Ahh… you say that now. We haven't even begun."

Her eyes widened at his comments, "Oh," was all she was able to say.

He winked at her with a smile and turned to the portrait to take him back to the Hog's Head, "Rest up my child. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

She watched as the portrait closed behind him, wondering if she would survive to the end of the week. She grabbed her wand and groaned in pain as she slowly made her way out of the Room of Requirements towards the Infirmary. She knew she needed to get better. She clenched her jaw with determination and made her decision. She was going to improve and she knew what she needed to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione took a sip of her orange juice as she unrolled her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and immediately spit it out. Her breakfast companion looked up in shock at the orange explosion and then at Hermione.

"Taste bad?" Luna asked.

Hermione did not reply. She was too focused on reading the front-page story. Luna watched the look of surprise turn to shock on her friend's face and became concerned.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione's only reply was to read the article.

 **Knockturn Alley Murder!**

 _The Daily Prophet is sad to report that the Borgin in Borgin & Burkes has been found dead in his shop this morning. His body was discovered by his partner, Mr. Burke, and aurors were immediately called to the scene. Based on a preliminary investigation given to this reporter from a confidential source, the Auror Department has ruled the death suspicious and likely the result of the killing curse. _

_At this time, The Prophet is unable to definitively report how or what happened to Mr. Borgin as the Ministry is keeping the circumstances surrounding Mr. Borgin's death a secret. However, The Prophet was able to speak to Mr. Burke, who confirms that there was nothing stolen and all the money in the till was accounted for, which rules out a simple robbery. When asked by this reporter about any secret dealings his partner may have had, Mr. Burke was unable to shine any light as to what his partner and friend might have been involved in, but assured both the aurors and The Prophet that he would cooperate fully with the Ministry's investigation. The Prophet was unable to get a comment from Amelia Bones, the head of the D.M.L.E., regarding this death prior to this printing. A full statement is due to be released very soon according to her office._

 _With all of this secrecy and lack of communication, this reporter begins to wonder if Mr. Borgin's suspicious death is not related to the recently escaped Severus Snape, the former Death Eater and Hogwarts Potions Master. More details will of course be reported to our faithful readers the moment The Prophet learns them._

Hermione looked at Luna after finishing the article with a look for pure dumbfounded surprise. Luna's expression was more incredulous.

"Poor Mr. Borgin," Luna sighed.

"'Poor Mr. Borgin?'" Hermione asked, surprised that this was Luna's first comment and said so, "I just read you Snape's first action after escaping Azkaban and that's the first thing you think of?"

Luna blinked her surprise at her friend, "Of course," she replied evenly, "I believe it is sad when someone dies. I'm sorry if I don't have the history that you do, not to feel sorrow at his death."

Hermione groaned inside because Luna was right. Her friend was far more empathetic than Hermione was. And while yes, Luna was right that she didn't have the knowledge or history of Borgin like Hermione did, it still did not mean that Hermione should have dismissed or mocked her friend's feelings and thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Luna," Hermione said, "You're right. I got caught up with the story, and what it could mean I didn't mean to belittle your feelings."

Luna nodded, "It's okay. I understand how you feel."

A few quiet moments fell between them.

"It would be logical to think Snape was involved," Luna stated, ending the tension.

Hermione looked at her friend and nodded, "It couldn't be anyone, but," she replied, "What was he doing there?"

"Borgin's & Burke's does deal in dark magic and dark magical objects," Luna said, "Maybe they had something Snape wanted."

Hermione concentrated on the glass of juice in front of her and nodded, her mind lost in thought, "But what?" she whispered.

Neither woman could answer, but both were left puzzling what could be worth killing for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay class… quills down. Let's see how you all did."

The students let out a collective breath and a rustling of bodies shifting in their seats was heard. This was Hermione's last class of day, Advanced Arithmancy, which ordinarily was a pleasure to teach, but she was still not quite as calmed down as Luna had suggested she become. She was angry at how Snape's disappearance and now this murder were being handled. Not that she blamed Kingsley, quite the opposite, but she was angry nevertheless.

She turned to her star pupil, "Miss. Hartwell," she motioned her to the board, "Let's see what you've got."

Chandra smiled and confidently approached the board. On her way by Jackson, a small snort and a quiet, "Suck-up," was heard.

Chandra's face went red and she scowled at the boy. Hermione quickly jumped on the exchange, "Did you have something to say, Mr. Mitchell?"

"Of course not, Professor," came the boy's sarcastic reply, matched with a sarcastic look.

She held out her hand and stopped Chandra, "Actually Miss. Hartwell, have a seat," she looked at Jackson with a cold expression, "I think Mr. Mitchell just volunteered," she motioned him towards the board, "Well?"

Chandra, smiling, returned to her seat while Jackson sat up straighter in his, "What?" he exclaimed with all sarcasm lost, "Are you serious?"

"Very," came Hermione's cold reply.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked with a bit of his pompous and cockiness nature returning.

"I wasn't asking you," came Hermione's reply, "I was telling you."

The room was silent as the two squared off.

"I think this is harassment," he said to Hermione.

"Fine, as long as you come up here and answer the questions," Hermione said.

A couple of people in the class sniggered at her reply, but were immediately silenced by Jackson's glare. Hermione's patience was quickly running out, especially with this boy.

"Would you care for detention?"

He sat back in his chair with a confident grin, "I won't be serving detention."

There were several gasps and Chandra's face went white at his reply.

"Oh really?" Hermione calmly said.

"I'm sick of this class," he said and stood and grabbed his books, "My father will have me out of here by the end of the day."

"Sit down," Hermione said sternly.

"Make me," he said, as he started walking out of class.

"Mr. Mitchell, if you leave you'll be getting more than just one night's detention. I will immediately speak to the Headmistress about a more formal suspension."

He stopped and snorted, "My mother and father serve on the school board. I don't think you or she can make that stick."

"You think you're above the rules don't you," Hermione coldly asked.

He smiled, "Not above them, but just they just don't really apply."

Hermione's reaction to his comment surprised everyone. She laughed out loud.

"My God, you really are him reincarnated," she said, "You are such a sad little boy."

His faced flushed with anger, "I'm not the sad one here, _Professor_ ," his tone very derogatory with her title, "I'm not the one who's been locking herself away from the world after her supposedly brave boyfriend went and got his mind wiped."

Chandra tuned and saw her professor's face go white one second, then bright red in anger the next. Hermione took one step forward and Chandra could feel the magical energy in the room increase exponentially. She was suddenly afraid Hermione might actually unleash that power on Jackson.

"I beg your pardon you inconsiderate and rude little arse?" Hermione spoke with a slight echoing if power in her voice.

This tone actually made Jackson take a step back in fear. He wondered if he'd overstepped the line, "My family told me that you were a hermit and that McGonagall offered you this job out of sympathy."

The class looked back at Hermione and now they all could feel the energy she was radiating. As a class, they all, in that moment, silently vowed never to anger Professor Granger… ever.

Several tense moments passed before Hermione, through gritted teeth just said, "Get out."

Jackson, trying to regain his composure sneered, "With pleasure," and left.

Hermione stayed still, trying to calm herself. After what seemed like hours a soft voice spoke up.

"Professor?"

Hermione blinked and realized the class was still in session and she shook her head, "I'm sorry to you all for that immature display from myself," she returned to the front of the room and looked back at the door, "Mr. Mitchell's immature behavior abhorrent."

The class remained silent. Hermione decided that enough was enough for the day. She knew that within an hour this confrontation would be all over the school and she needed to speak to McGonagall before it blew up beyond control.

"You all know your next assignments," she said, "Please make sure you double-check your work and pass it in with your papers for the next lesson. Have a good rest of your day."

The class quickly stood and as fast as they could, vacated the room. Hermione sat down at her desk, head in her hands, and calmed herself.

"Are you okay Professor?"

Hermione's head whipped up at the voice and saw Chandra standing at her desk with a worried expression.

Hermione gave the girl a small smile, "Yes, Miss. Hartwell. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing for you to apologize for," she indicated the door, "He was the one being rude."

"I know, but," she stopped.

"But what?" Hermione asked, already knowing the question.

"Is what he said true?" Chandra asked almost hoping the answer would be a no.

Hermione gazed at her student for a moment and then answered, "Yes Chandra, he was right to a point. I did shut myself away after my boyfriend's mind was wiped. The rest of what he was alluding to was made up for whatever reasons to try and hurt me."

Chandra nodded sadly, "I'm sorry."

Hermione stood, still smiling, "It's okay, but thank you. Now run along, I have to see the Headmistress about this before it blows up beyond proportion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had been half right in her prediction. It was within thirty minutes after class ended that the school knew what had happened, not the hour she had predicted. Of course, everyone on the school board's reactions were exactly how she expected it to go. After two hours in McGonagall's office she made her way down to dinner, weary and having a pounding headache. The Great Hall quieted down when she entered and returned to its full volume when she reached her chair. She sat down next to Luna, who stopped talking with Valdore.

"Don't," Hermione said immediately as she heard Luna take a breath, "I'm not in the mood."

Luna and Valdore gave each other worried looks. Valdore decided to break the tension.

"Did you get sacked?" he asked.

Hermione took a long drink from her glass and almost slammed the cup on the table, "No, but it was close," she said through clenched teeth.

"How close?" Luna asked.

Hermione looked over at Jackson, who was laughing and joking with his fellow Slytherins, "His parents tried to get me sacked, but McGonagall managed to remind everyone who I was and that she would support me."

Valdore's eyebrows went up, "That is a very impressive defense," he said with admiration in his voice, "Between what you did years ago, your Order of Merlin, your book, the support from the Hogwarts staff and both the power of the Black and Potter names and estates behind you…," he paused and looked at Luna with respect, "They would not have had a chance to sack you. It would be the equivalent of Lucius Malfoy trying to sack Dumbledore and arresting Harry Potter at the same time."

Hermione swallowed her mouthful of food and muttered quietly, "Not that the arsehole didn't try."

Luna placed a calming hand on her friend's arm, "Well at least it's over now and no damage was done."

"Yes," Valdore agreed and tried to pile on to Luna's positive outlook, "And you don't have the reincarnated white ferret in your class anymore."

Hermione shot him with a dark look before returning to her meal. She stabbed a carrot onto her fork, "He's still in my class."

"What?!" Luna and Valdore asked at once.

Hermione gripped her utensils hard and in a slightly exasperated voice explained, "I couldn't convince the board to kick him out of my class because of his attitude. Apparently, he's 'brilliant' at arithmancy and passing my class will help him get a Ministry job."

"Is he 'brilliant' at arithmancy?" Luna asked.

Hermione shook her head and grumbled, "Not that brilliant."

Valdore looked over Jackson, "Does the kid know he's still in your class?"

Suddenly a barn owl flew into the Great Hall and swooped down towards the Slytherin table.

Hermione watched the owl's flight path and swallowed a sip of her drink, "I think he's about to find out."

The owl was indeed delivering a letter for the boy in question, and from the look on Jackson's face when he read the letter, Hermione's prediction came true. The boy looked at Hermione and gave her the darkest scowl he could muster. He crumpled the letter and threw it angrily in the fire as he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Valdore suddenly chuckled. Luna looked at him then at Hermione with confusion. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Luna leaned in close to him, "Valdore?"

Valdore looked at her and paused in his chuckling, "Sorry. I was just thinking...," he paused and chuckled more, "That boy is in trouble."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"You know Hermione better than I do, but I do know she's angry," at Luna's confirming nod he jerked his thumb at the hall entrance, "And now that Snape's escaped and plotting something, the boy doesn't have a clue what dragon he just poked," he finished pointed at Hermione.

Luna looked at Hermione and smiled at her friend's scowl, "Oh that boy's in serious trouble."

Hermione just kept eating, ignoring her friend's conversation.


	13. Chapter 12 - Plans in Motion

Plans in Motion

She grunted and breathed hard as she ran past the gates leading up the main path towards the castle. She hated this part. It was a slow incline up to the steps leading into the castle. She was making great time though. She had been doing better and better with every run and now she was up to her five-kilometer goal, shaving off time with every run. Ever since her first practice with Aberforth, _"No,"_ she thought, _"Not practice. It was a wake-up call."_ She had never failed so completely before and that fact hurt more than when she had been magically thrown against the column after being blown back from a spell.

She picked up her pace and raised her knees as she passed the halfway point on the hill. Her muscles were burning, but a good burning. It meant she was pushing herself and getting stronger. She wanted to be stronger. She needed to be stronger. She was puffing hard with breath as she approached the final crest and she felt exhilarated from the knowledge that she was finishing strong.

Any thoughts of racing to the steps vanished as she crested the hill because it was a comical scene that greeted Hermione as she looked at the steps. Valdore and Luna were sitting on the steps holding a banner that flashed "Well-done Hermione!" and then flashed "We ate your breakfast." She started to laugh and had to slow her run to keep from coughing from the lack of oxygen. By the time she reached the base of the steps she had slowed to a walk. She laughed as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees.

"That was impressive!" Valdore called out, "Well done!"

Luna was clapping and cheering for her friend.

Hermione, still laughing, climbed the steps and then sat down beside them, "Thanks," she said and tried to regain her breath.

"I'm tired just watching you," Valdore said indicating the path she'd just run up, "The way you crested that hill! I mean I keep in shape, but I got nothing on you."

Hermione let out one burst of laughter and leaned back on the cold stone steps. She could feel the coldness seep into her tired muscles and the soft cold breeze making the sweat-plastered hair feel like cold-spaghetti on her forehead.

Luna folded the banner up and placed by her side and looked at her friend, "You're taking this training very seriously."

Hermione, eyes closed, just nodded. Valdore gave Luna a meaningful look and decided to pry a bit more, "Training for the Triwizard's Tournament?"

"Good Lord no," Hermione said in an almost groan, "After my first training session with Aberforth, I realized I needed to get back in shape."

"Uh huh," Valdore said with mirth in his tone, "Got your arse handed to you, didn't you?"

"Something like that," was all Hermione said with a slight groan.

Luna chuckled, "Stop teasing her," she said to Valdore with no hint of meaning it, "Hermione's never taken failure of any sort lying down."

Valdore looked at the now prone form with arms outstretched next to him, "Yes, she's seems to be taking this challenge on her feet."

The two women laughed knowing that he was teasing her laying down at the moment. Hermione sat up and stretched for a minute before standing up. She regarded her two friends and their now blossoming relationship. Luna was huddled into Valdore for warmth. She smiled at their intimacy and knew that they were perfect for each other.

"So, what's next on your agenda of physical fitness?" Valdore asked, "Going to toss a troll around for fun?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "A shower is next and then breakfast. I'm starving!"

"We both would be very grateful by your kind gesture of a shower," Valdore said with a smile.

Hermione and Luna each slapped his arms in playful response. Although Luna discreetly added a soft kiss to his cheek for good measure. The three entered the castle and Hermione felt the immediate rush of warm air on her cold body as she passed through the doorway. She breathed in the warm air and felt it fill her lungs and warm her insides.

"I'll meet you both back here in ten minutes?" Hermione asked at the base of the steps.

Valdore and Luna nodded, but Luna replied, "Of course."

The two friends watched as Hermione bounded up the steps, taking two at a time before disappearing around the second landing.

"She's taking this very seriously isn't she?" Valdore asked.

Luna nodded, "Yes."

He looked down at her with concern, "She's training for facing Snape isn't she?"

Luna looked up at him, but didn't answer right away. Her hesitation was all he needed to know. He blew out a breath and shook his head.

"Damn her arse," he muttered and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Luna took one last look at the empty staircase before following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape bent over the device and looked through the magnifying glass at the elaborate workings. In another time and place he would have taken the time to marvel at the beautiful construction and intricate design. But this was not that time. He had work to do and his time was running out.

Without looking, he reached out and grabbed a small tool resembling a jeweler's screwdriver. He placed the tip against the almost microscopic gears and muttered an incantation. He watched as the gear repaired itself and then heard a soft click. Suddenly, the gears started spinning. He sat back and put the tool down. He watched as the device whirled to life and softly clicked and ticked. He waited, almost holding his breath to see if his repairs worked.

After a few minutes, the device let out a small squeal-like sound and stopped working. He snarled in anger and frustration. This, of course, would go a lot faster if he had the right tools and someone who actually knew how to repair it. He was lucky that Borgin even could get his hands on it. He grunted again and bent over the device. He knew it would not fix itself with him just staring at it and he still had a long way to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

Hermione put her finger on the page of her book and looked at the quizzical face that sat across from her. Since the night of her detention, Chandra Hartwell had turned herself around and become quite the model student. Even after being dumped by Jackson, she had temporarily been depressed, but quickly realized she was better than him and was happier than she could remember.

Chandra had quickly become one of Hermione's favorite students, just as Hermione had become Chandra's favorite professor. The two had formed a bond during their night of detention and Hermione had felt that Chandra had become one of the best Head Girls that she could remember. She had become proud of the young girl and helped her in any way she could to succeed.

Now Chandra was sitting across from Hermione, working on an extra credit assignment. Well, sort of. Hermione also saw she was genuinely curious and nervous about something.

"What is it?"

Chandra put her quill down, "I was wondering what it is like to be madly in love with someone?"

Hermione's mouth quirked upwards. Many times when they were together, Chandra would ask Hermione about relationships and boys. Hermione was getting the impression the Head Girl was fishing for information, but was unable to ask her questions directly. Although Hermione was pleased that Chandra trusted her to ask for her advice on boys and dating.

"Why?" Hermione asked, putting a bookmark in the book, "Is there someone whom you are madly in love with?"

Chandra's face went crimson in embarrassment, "No, no Professor!" she gave a nervous chuckle, "Well maybe," she replied sheepishly.

Hermione smiled, "Anyone I know? Does he know?"

Chandra shook her head, "A seventh year boy and not really."

Hermione nodded her head and didn't press for the boy's name, "Well this is a lucky boy then to have earned your attention."

She sat up and looked into Chandra's eyes, "I think you might still be a bit young for 'mad love'," Hermione said, "But when it happens… it feels like there's no one else in the world that understands you. He almost instinctively knows what you feel. And they're so willing to be vulnerable for you, so you can see the real him."

"Like you and Harry Potter for example?" she stopped and blanched, thinking she had crossed a line.

Hermione blinked and didn't answer right away, "Yyyyes," she said slowly, "Harry and I did have that kind of love. But it came from a foundation of deep friendship."

"He was your best friend?"

Hermione nodded, "Oh yes," she smiled sadly, "Ever since he rescued me from the troll in our first year, he has been my closest friend and confidant."

"He rescued you from a troll?!" Chandra asked shocked.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes he did. Eleven and with no real knowledge of magic, he and our friend Ron, saved me."

"What happened?" she paused again, "If you don't mind me asking that is."

Hermione shook her head, "Well, it's not a fantastically romantic story. It was kind of my fault it happened really. See, I was such an insufferable know-it-all back then and Ron had pointed it out," she paused and grumbled, "Like an uncultured git, and it hurt me deeply. I had started to like Harry then. Not as a boyfriend though, as a friend. There was something about him that I was drawn to."

She shifted in her chair, "Well, the DADA professor at the time, Quirrell, had let the troll in so he could try and steal something for Voldemort. He failed, but the troll had managed to blunder its way into the girl's bathroom on the first floor. I had been so upset by Ron's comment and Harry's laughing at it that I hid in the bathroom for most of the day crying. Well long story short, Harry had heard I was in there and was certain I didn't know about the troll loose in the castle, so he came to find me. After a brief, and looking back on it a somewhat humorous fight, they saved me. We became best friends almost immediately from that point on."

Chandra gasped in relief at the end of the story. She had been listening in stunned silence as Hermione retold the adventure with the troll, "When did you start to love him?"

"Oh much later," Hermione said, "It was about the time of the Triwizard's Tournament. I was helping him with his tasks and I realized how much danger he was in. It almost drove me mad with worry and dread watching him."

"Did you tell him then?" Chandra asked thoroughly entranced with the story of Hermione's first, and only love.

Hermione quickly shook her head and let out a brief laugh, "On Lord no! I was way too scared to do that, and I'm not sure how he would have taken it. I was so caught up with not losing the best friend I had to a failed relationship, that I buried my feelings for another year."

"But everything worked out right?"

Hermione nodded with a sad smile, "Yes, but not in the way I expected," she whispered, "I did lose my best friend, but what I gained was so much more special," her eyes lost their focus as her mind went deep into her past, "I gained the other half of my soul," she said in a whisper.

Chandra blinked away a tear and looked down at the desk. She felt suddenly horrible for asking such a personal question and digging up feelings in her professor that had long been dormant.

"I'm so sorry Professor."

Hermione's eyes focused back on the present and the girl across from her. She shook her head and wiped away the tear that had fallen, "No, please. It's okay," she replied, "I just hope that you someday find that one person who completes you."

Chandra nodded and packed up her books, "I should go. Thank you, Professor. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Chandra."

The young girl left. Hermione looked down at the book on the desk and sighed.

"You were the other half of his soul."

Hermione jumped a little in surprise at the voice in the doorway. Luna, with a sad smile on her lips, walked into the candlelit room and sat across from her closest friend.

"You were his other half too," she said.

Hermione choked up, her lower lip quivering, and nodded, unable to speak.

"He told me before the last battle that he had never felt for anyone the way he felt for you. He felt whole. Complete."

Hermione broke down with a sound of pure anguish. Luna quickly stood and went around to hold her friend. She held Hermione tight and kissed the top of her head. A soft sound at the door and Luna saw Valdore standing in the doorway, not sure what to do. Luna shook her head at him and he nodded, standing still where he had stopped.

"I miss him so much," Hermione sobbed into Luna's shoulder.

Luna's heart broke hearing the agonizing pain in her friend's voice. She slowly rocked her friend in her arms comfortingly and hummed softly in Hermione's ear to try and calm her, her own tears quietly streaming down her cheeks.

Valdore stood still, struck dumb at hearing his friend's grief. In all of his life, he had never heard such a sound of pain. Her pain was beyond anyone's help and only Luna, who was there, could possible know what that pain was like. He watched in utter amazement at the two friends sharing an experience that no one else could even understand. He gave one last look at them, and closing the door behind himself, quietly left them to their grief.

Hermione cried for a long while in Luna's comforting embrace. Neither spoke. Neither had too.

"I'm going to have to stop Snape," Hermione whispered after a while.

Luna released Hermione, looking in her eyes, saw the truth in her words, "I know."

"But I can't do it without him," her voice broke again, "I need Harry."

"Yes, you can," Luna said and gave her a reassuring smile, "Oh Hermione, he taught you to be strong. You can do this."

Hermione's head dropped down, "I don't know."

Luna put her hands on either side of Hermione's face and lifted it up to face her, "I know you can and so does he. Be strong… for him."

Hermione gave her a small smile and a slight nod, "Thank you."

"Always," Luna said, "We're all that's left. We're in this together," she gave Hermione another hug, "Come on, why don't you get some sleep if you can."

Luna helped Hermione stand and led her friend to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna entered her room shortly after putting Hermione to bed. She smiled at Valdore, who was sitting in an armchair next to the fire.

"She's asleep," Luna said to him.

Valdore nodded and looked at Luna with an expression of pity and sadness, "I'm so sorry for barging in like that."

Luna shook her head at his apology, "No, there's nothing for you to apologize for," she went over to her bureau, "Honestly, this was long in coming and I was expecting it."

"Still, it was bloody awful to see and would have been twice as awful for her to know I was there," he gave a soft laugh, "An outsider."

Luna pulled out her sleeping gown and gave him a look of derision, "Hardly an outsider."

"Oh?" he replied with mock surprise, with his eyebrows shooting up in askance, "I wasn't there when you all fought that maniac. I cannot relate to what you two experienced and feel."

She gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head, "True, but you are her friend. That makes you not an outsider."

Valdore became quiet again and looked back into the fire, "What was it like?"

Luna, who was taking off her jewelry, slowly put them down at his question.

"What do you mean?" she asked not looking at him.

"What was it like to be there at the end?" he looked at her, "You were there?"

Luna walked over and sat in the chair next to him, "Yes, I was and I can't really describe what it was like," she shook her head and whispered, "It was horrible that year. She and I lost so many friends."

"Then what I saw tonight with her…," he started pointing to the room next door.

"Was nothing like what she was like that day," Luna answered staring into the fire, "I was at St. Mungo's after he was brought there. I stood next to her, and watched her soul die in that room when the healer's confirmed his mind was gone and there was nothing anyone could do to help him."

"I could almost hear it scream out in agony and then fall silent," Luna continued, her voice barely above a whisper, as she wiped away a tear at the memory, "There wasn't a person in that room that didn't feel it happen."

"Dear God," Valdore sat back in his chair and exhaled loudly, "Then she lost everything."

"Almost," Luna replied, "She would shut herself away for weeks in that house and wouldn't go out or see anyone. She spent the first year researching memory loss reversal and even delved into researching the darkest of dark magic to see if she could bring him back. She became obsessed. It was everything I, her parents, Lupin, and the Weasley's could do to bring her back from the depths of desolation she had fallen too. Even to this day, she still has periods of deep depression. That's why I asked McGonagall to offer her the position here at Hogwarts."

"I think I finally have a bit of understanding then to why she didn't want to come to Hogwarts," he said looking at Luna. Then added quickly, "Although I will never understand how she feels about losing someone that special to her… ever," he fidgeted for a moment, "Can I ask if you lost someone that special?"

Luna looked at him and slowly nodded, "Yes. His name was Ronald Weasley."

Valdore just nodded and Luna continued, "He was a sweet, loyal, and amazing boy. I was really falling for him at the time," she paused, "He was killed a couple of months before Harry defeated Voldemort."

"Did… did you lose a piece of your soul too when he died?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

She smiled at his question and his nervous fidgeting. She stood and went to sit in his lap and put her arms around his neck. She looked deep into his eyes, "Yes, but I found that piece again."

They kissed softly. They broke their kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey listen to this… _'Roderick the Wizard believed that the way to understand the elements of wandless magic was to understand the link between a witch and wizard and his or her wand. Since the wand helps channel the magical forces from a witch or wizard, knowing where and how the wand focuses that force will determine how a wandless witch or wizard controls and channels the same magical forces.'_ "

Hermione put the book on her lap and looked at Luna and Valdore sitting on the couch opposite her. Luna had been leaning against Valdore's side with his arm wrapped around her while they were reading another book.

"So Bode is saying," Hermione tapped the page she just read from, "That wandless magic still requires some sort of focal point to channel the energy like a wand does."

Valdore's face twisted in contemplation, "Possibly, but what about the power difference between wandless and wand users?"

"We all know that there have been some witches and wizards who have conjured immensely powerful spells with a wand," Luna looked at him, "But then I've seen McGonagall conjure the same spells without a wand and those spells are consistently more powerful. Like when she transfigures objects."

"Then one could then make the leap that wands then somehow lessen the power of a spell at the same time as focusing the magic," Valdore nodded, "Then the wand acts almost like a dampener and/or absorbs some of the energy used. There by the witch or wizard isn't casting a spell with its full intensity."

Hermione looked between the two of them before looking back down to the page, her brain churning with theories and thoughts.

"So does that mean we became lazy?" Luna asked, "By using wands instead of not?"

Valdore shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I suspect the original thoughts that wands help control magical ability by using it as the vehicle for release. Therefore making it easier and safer to conjure spells, yet tougher to execute without people knowing."

"Maybe that's gets to the real reason," Luna said looking at Hermione, "Wands control our ability to use magic in full view of muggle society. It's a safety net."

Hermione and Valdore didn't respond, but they had nothing that could refute Luna's comment. Hermione's mind was still trying to understand the focal point of wandless magic.

Hermione looked at both, "So the trick is to try and find the focal point of wandless magic."

Valdore brought his arm back around from around Luna and sat forward, "I wouldn't call McGonagall, Dumbledore, or your Harry as using a 'trick' when they conjure spells wandlessly," he looked first at Luna and the Hermione and shrugged, "But I have to agree Hermione that knowing where that focal point is for a person is the key to conjuring wandless spells."

"Does it mention in the book how to do that?" Luna asked getting up and looking over Hermione's shoulder at the book.

Hermione shook her head and pointed to a section of the page, "That's the only direct reference to it. There's a vague reference to it in a later section, but nothing that comes out and says what it is?"

"That's convenient," Valdore muttered from his seat.

Hermione nodded, but didn't reply.

"So, do you think you can learn how to make this work?" Vadore asked.

"I think I already have, sort of," Hermione said, "I used wandless magic when I was younger, but was never really sure how I did it. It just felt... well felt different."

Valdore looked away in deep thought. The slowly responded, "Well, then if you can remember that feeling, and what you were thinking, then you might be able to repeat the success."

"Possibly," Hermione replied, "But then I'm not sure what the results would be."

Valdore put the book on the coffee table and clapped his hands together, "Well there's only one way to find out."

Hermione and Luna both scowled at his enthusiastic demeanor. Both less than enthusiastic at the prospect of trying something that they had little experience or success.


	14. Chapter 13 - Magical Overload

Magical Overload

"Reducto!"

The column above Hermione's head exploded in a shower of dust and debris. She quickly knelt down and looked for a way out. Spotting a large piece of flooring that had been blown loose and decided she needed to take the offensive. Her brain was working through all the possibilities for her offensive.

A little over a month after her first training session with Aberforth, she had gotten increasingly better. Between studying spells, dueling, and her physical training, she had discovered her reflexes were getting quicker and her magic was returning to Voldemort Era levels. Although, Aberforth was still routinely handing her arse to her every session without fail. It was starting to get very annoying to Hermione that she still wasn't able to get even a stalemate against him.

A flash of bright purple light flashed in front of her and left a char mark in the floor two feet from her right foot. Her eyes narrowed and she abandoned her plan. She needed to think faster.

"Almost had you, Miss. Granger!"

She growled softly under breath. He wasn't wrong. She shot out from her hiding spot, firing spells to her left as cover fire while she dropped and slid behind another column. She snuck a quick look out with one eye and saw a billowing cloud of dust and debris from where her myriad of spells had destroyed several columns. She smiled to herself as she had given herself a moment's breathing room. But her face fell as she saw a quick blur of red on her right.

"Damn him!" she breathed angrily. She quickly raced farther left to the cover of a nearby stone altar, which had been upended by their duel. She peeked over the top, and nearly paid for her it, as a spell took a chunk from the edge where her head had been.

She quickly flattened herself to the floor and angled herself around the stone footings to get a better sense of where he was. She pulled back quickly as the footing was nearly blasted away by a succession of three spells. She leaned against the altar and breathed hard. She was not doing well again. She sensed she had only a few moments before he stunned her. Time for something bold and unexpected.

She gave a quick count of three and she dived out rolled to a crouch. She pointed her wand at him.

"Expelliarmus!"

Her wand suddenly flew from her grasp and her eyes went wide in surprise. Then just as quickly she realized she had been set-up. He had known she was going to do this. He had played her again. She let out a roar of rage and frustration as he fired the follow-up spell.

"Stupify!"

As if by instinct she raised both hands in front of her and yelled, "Praeseum!"

She watched in amazement as a bluish colored energy shield sprang up in front of her and his spell deflected harmlessly into the ceiling. Then just as quickly as it had formed, it fell and she collapsed to her hands and knees, suddenly feeling drained of energy.

She waited, but no spell came to follow-up the deflected one. She looked up, sweat pouring from her forehead from her exertion and saw him standing there as still as a statue, face as white as a ghost's.

"Oh my," he breathed in shock looking at her. He lowered his wand and slowly approached.

She sat back on the floor and felt seriously nauseous from the expenditure of energy. She watched as Aberforth approached her warily and came to stop in front of her.

"That, Miss. Granger, was impressive," he said quietly, "I have never seen that kind of magic before."

She wiped the sweat from her face with the back of her sleeve and waited until the world stopped spinning before saying, "I didn't even know I could do that."

"I dare say not," he replied. He conjured a chair and sat down in front of her, "Where… where did you learn that spell?"

"I read about it…," she stopped as her face went white and then green, "I feel sick."

She rolled over quickly and retched from the exertion and the sudden wave of nausea. After she was finished, she spat out the last of the taste and coughed, trying to draw in air. She felt a comforting hand on her back as she gasped for breath. After a few more moments, she slowly sat back on her feet with her eyes closed, trying to regain her senses. She felt beyond sick. She was trying to regain her senses and quell the nausea, but was failing. It was almost as if she lost all her ability to control herself.

A slow caring rub on her back was all she felt while she tried to center herself and control her body. Aberforth calmly sat in his chair, and waited as the woman in front of him fought to get her now quaking body under control. He was getting more worried by the minute when she let out a loud moan and fell forward. He quickly rushed and caught her before she fell hard to the floor. He quickly conjured a bed and carefully placed her limp form on it. Calling for Dobby and scourgified the area.

The little elf appeared with a crack and looked at Aberforth, and then his mistress.

"Dobby," Aberforth said quickly, "I need you to get Madam Pomphrey please and hurry!"

Dobby's only reply was a soft whimper of concern for Hermione before he apparated away with a crack. Aberforth looked at the unconscious woman and placed his hand on her still sweaty forehead. He closed his eyes, concentrating on her magical force, trying to help. Unlike Albus, he had very little training in magical energy sensing, but that still didn't stop him from trying.

With another loud crack, Dobby returned with a confused Madam Pomphrey. However, her confusion lasted only a moment until she saw the still form of Hermione in the bed.

She gently, but firmly, pushed Aberforth aside while pulling out her wand, "What happened Aberforth?!"

He stepped back and watched as she scanned Hermione with her wand, "I'm not sure, Poppy," he replied, "We were dueling and she had just lost her wand to me and before my next spell hit her, she generated a magical shield."

He pointed to where Hermione had collapsed, "Then she collapsed as if drained of energy. We spoke for a few moments before she became sick and then slumped unconscious."

Madam Pomphrey shook her head, "No broken bones, but her vitals are weak. It's almost like…," she quickly put her wand away and looked at him with her eyes wide with panic, "I need to get her to the infirmary, now!"

Dobby stepped forward, "Dobby can help get his mistress to the infirmary."

She looked down and nodded once, "Straight to a bed."

"I'm coming too," Aberforth said, touching Dobby on the shoulder.

Before she could object, they were apparated to the infirmary. Madam Pomphrey immediately dashed away towards her apothecary. Aberforth sat down on the edge of an adjoining bed and waited, with Dobby standing a little off to the side wringing his hands nervously on his sweater. Within minutes Madam Pomphrey came rushing out with two bottles. She put the purple colored bottle down, opening the blue bottle and poured out a smoking clear liquid.

"Help me with her," she said and Aberforth lifted Hermione's head. He watched as Poppy poured the liquid in Hermione's mouth, forcing her to swallow it. She then quickly opened and poured a measure of red liquid from the second bottle, also forcing that down Hermione's throat.

After a few moments the effect was immediate. The color in Hermione's face returned, she gasped for breath and she started coughing. Poppy sat next to the woman and rubbed her back vigorously. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"I feel horrible," she groaned and flopped her head onto the healer's shoulder.

"And no small wonder!" Poppy said exasperated, "Idiotic stunt, practicing magic that you were not familiar with. I informed the Headmistress and she'll be along shortly."

Then clarity and understanding hit Aberforth, "Poppy, are you saying the magic she used is not your typical magic?"

Still holding Hermione in her arms she gave him an annoyed look, "Yes. I've seen it before when young Mr. Potter was practicing with Albus years ago," she looked and Hermione and muttered angrily, "Damn near killed the boy."

Aberforth looked at Hermione with a look of alarm and confusion. This was not what he had expected. He knew of other forms of magic from Albus, and Voldemort of course, but never had he actually seen someone use it. Now Hermione sat in front of him having just used not only a form of magic he had never seen, but without the need for her wand.

The infirmary door quietly opened and revealed a very concerned Minerva McGonagall. The headmistress looked at the small group as she quickly approached with a mixture of concern and anger.

"Aberforth," she said tersely to the man.

"Minerva," came the reply in like tone.

McGonagall looked at Hermione then Madam Pomphrey, "Poppy?"

The healer, still rubbing Hermione's back, looked at the headmistress, "I think she'll be okay.

A worried sound came from next to Aberforth and McGonagall saw that Dobby was watching Hermione.

The elf took a tentative step forward and in a quavering voice asked, "Is Dobby and Winky's Miss. Hermione going to be okay?"

Poppy smiled at the elf who looked like he might burst into tears any second, "She'll be okay, but she'll have to stay here overnight for observation."

McGonagall gave the worried elf a reassuring smile, "Dobby, your concern for your mistress is admirable. Perhaps Madam Pomphrey will allow you and Winky to visit and help make Miss. Hermione comfortable tonight?"

At the nod from Madam Pomphrey, Dobby gave a worried whine, "Miss Poppy will please call Dobby or Winky any time to help their Miss Hermione."

"Of course Dobby," the healer assured him, "Now why don't you go tell Winky what happened and tell her not to worry."

With a nod, Dobby apparated from the infirmary, leaving the three older humans in silence.

McGonagall then turned on the man sitting in the bed, "Well Aberforth? I'm waiting for an explanation."

Aberforth, knowing McGonagall would not settle for anything short of the whole story, did precisely that. He told her everything, from their initial conversation at the Hog's Head to just now. McGonagall's face remained stoic and impassive throughout the story. Once he was finished, he looked at the headmistress and waited for her response.

McGonagall's mind was turning quickly after hearing his story. She remained silent as Poppy lowered Hermione back into bed and with a wave of her wand, transfigured the woman's robes into a set of pajamas and got her under the covers. After this was done, she gave a slight huff and spoke.

"I am very surprised and disappointed."

Aberforth remained silent.

She looked at him, "And you never thought to let me know this was happening under my roof?"

He looked at her in surprise, "I thought you knew! She said she asked you."

"Of course I knew you blithering idiot!" she told him, exasperated, "I had hoped to hear it from you when you started, not when something like this happened!"

His anger rose from her treating him like a fool with her comments, "I never figured you for fighting dirty Minerva."

"And I figured you for having more sense than your brother," she retorted.

"How was I supposed to know she would use another form of magic?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Another form of magic?" McGonagall asked and looked at Poppy.

Madam Pomphrey nodded her head in confirmation, "Just like Mr. Potter when Albus was teaching him here years ago," she laid Hermione back on the bed and covered her with bedsheets and a blanket.

"How dare you," McGonagall turned on Aberforth, face red with anger, "Learned your teaching style from your brother have you?"

He shot to his feet, "No, not like Albus!" came his furious reply, which echoed in the great room. His face was crimson with anger and his voiced matching, "Unlike Albus, I don't offer up young boys and girls to a wizard whose sole purpose was to commit genocide and bring the world into chaos in hopes they'll defeat him!"

McGonagall inhaled a breath, but Aberforth plowed on, "So do not ever compare me to my brother and how he did things, Minerva. I would not have done this without your knowledge and consent. Ever! I disagreed with Albus and his actions with Harry. That differing point of view damaged our relationship even more. That boy was used by my brother and he suffered for it."

McGonagall opened her mouth again to give him her retort, but Aberforth wasn't finished, "And before you start, I am well aware of what she's gone through and what's happening, which is the only reason I offered. I only offered to help train her up in case she ran into trouble. I'm sorry if you consider me a poor substitute to my brother, Minerva, but that's your problem."

He sat back down heavily, and looked at Hermione now sleeping in her bed. The room was silent except for the ticking of a grandfather clock in the background. McGonagall looked at Madam Pomphrey and the healer gave her friend a meaningful look, forcing McGonagall to nod.

"Aberforth," she began trying to temper the tone of her voice, "I agree that the way Harry was used by your brother was questionable in many ways, and I regret not being more of a part of that situation," she paused, "I certainly do not want to cause anymore grief over that and there already been more than its fair share of it."

She shifted, "I, for one, do not consider you in any way a poor substitute to your brother. Quite on the contrary. I was delighted to hear from Miss. Granger that she had asked you for help and you accepted. It's been years since she has gotten much drive or energy to do anything magical again. However, I'm concerned that the trainings have delved into dangerous realms, which I thought a responsible wizard like yourself would have avoided," she looked at Poppy before looking back at the prone body lying on the bed, "And now I can see now that you were not the responsible party."

"Don't blame her either, Minerva," he said in a calm voice, still looking at Hermione, "She didn't and couldn't have known the repercussions of her use of that magic. She was desperate to do anything but lose."

McGonagall fell silent at his comment for a moment, "Well, we'll see about that after she's better," she turned to Madam Pomphrey, "Poppy, expect Professor Lovegood up here the moment after I've told her what happened."

The healer nodded and indicated her head towards Aberforth. McGonagall looked at the man who sat watching over Hermione. At this moment, he reminded her of Albus when Harry would be lying in that bed. Her facade softened as did her attitude, "Aberforth, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

He smiled slightly at her and nodded his thanks, "I'll stay for a little bit if that's alright. But I should get back to the tavern before the dinner rush."

With that, McGonagall left the infirmary to find Luna and tell her what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke the next morning feeling much better and almost back to normal. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes made her smile brightly. Luna was sitting in the chair, head slumped forward, softly sleeping. Hermione rolled on her back and sat up slowly. She stretched and felt the soreness from her exertion yesterday. Looking to her right, smiled again. Valdore was laying on his back in the next bed asleep.

She felt a rush of gratitude that her two friends had stayed with her. It reminded her of when she, Ron, and Harry would all sit with each other when any of them had to stay in the infirmary. Of course, she didn't remember being petrified, but she had been told that Harry and Ron had both stayed with her as much as they could during her ordeal.

She quietly pulled the bedclothes back and swung her legs around. The moment her feet hit the cold wood floor a voice came from behind her.

"And where are you headed?"

She turned and saw Valdore with his eyes still closed.

"Are you telepathic now?" she asked him.

He opened them and looked over at her, "No, but I'm pretty certain Madam Pomphrey would hunt you down if you left before she saw you."

She smiled, "I wasn't leaving. Just headed for the loo."

"Uh huh," he said, groaning as he sat up, "Luna, wake up!"

A soft snort and gasp signaled Luna's awakening, "What?" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes before she saw her friend sitting on the edge of her bed, "It's about time you're awake."

"Good morning to you to," Hermione said through her smile.

"It's almost past morning actually," Valdore said as he stretched, "I'll get Madam Pomphrey while you do your thing."

He got up and walked towards the healer's office while Hermione got up. By the time she had comeback, Madam Pomphrey was waiting beside her bed to examine her.

"And how are you feeling Professor?"

Hermione sat down and submitted to the exam, "Almost normal. I feel great."

"Hmmmmm," came the healer's reply. She finished her examination and looked at Hermione with a stern expression, "We nearly lost you yesterday. If I had not treated you when I did, you would not be sitting here listening to my lecture."

Valdore went to stand by Luna, who immediately put her arm around his waist, "Was it really that bad?" he asked.

The healer harrumphed, "Yes, Professor Valdore, it was that bad," she turned her attention back to Hermione, "With that one spell you nearly drained your entire magical core and with it, your life."

Hermione paled, "But…."

"But nothing, Professor," Poppy interrupted, "Whatever magic you used was beyond your ability to control and as such it nearly killed you."

Hermione put her head in her hands. That was not mentioned in the journal, nor the book from the Black Family Library. Whatever that spell or that magic was, it was far more powerful than she had thought.

Madam Pomphrey looked at Hermione with a softer expression, "If it weren't for your Mr. Potter having that same reaction years ago, I would not have known how to treat you as quickly as I did."

Hermione's head shot up at the mention of Harry's name, "Harry went through this?"

Madam Pomphrey was a little taken aback by her reaction, "Well… yes," she replied, "When he was training with Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course," Hermione whispered to herself as she looked out the windows. She was not really seeing what was there, but just a memory that was recalled, "How could I have been so stupid!"

"How indeed," came the healer's reply with a terse expression.

Hermione looked up, "Am I okay to go?"

With a look of doubt Madam Pomphrey relented, "I would ordinarily say no, but you seem to be almost normal… so yes, you may go," she held up her hand and stopped Hermione from getting up, "But be warned about using that magic again. It could kill you next time."

Hermione stood and smiled at the healer, "I'll be better prepared."

The healer watched the three adults walkout of her infirmary and she shook her head, "Oh I have no doubt there will be a next time," she muttered to herself, "With a stubborn girl as yourself."

v


	15. Chapter 14 - Jackson's Last Stand

Jackson's Last Stand

Hermione entered the Room of Requirements and was surprised to find Aberforth already there, sitting calmly in a chair waiting for her.

"Good evening, Miss. Granger," came his cheerful greeting.

She smiled, "Good evening Aberforth," she gave him a rueful look, "Am I in trouble?"

His smile brightened, "Not at all my child, not at all," he waved his hands around the room, "I assume you're curious as to why the room is dressed differently that our normal sessions?"

She looked around and saw it was set-up precisely how Harry had it set-up when he was teaching the DA members.

She looked back to him with a half-teasing expression, "Now that you mention it," she replied curiously.

He stood up and moved towards her, "I was inspired by a mutual friend of ours, who spoke to me concerning your health and your sessions," he held up a hand to stop her from speaking, "This long, blonde-haired friend made it very clear to me what my future would look like if you were allowed to have another episode like you had a few days ago."

He harrumphed and then quickly added, "And considering the options I was presented with I was left naturally agreeing to avoid a repeat of our last session."

Hermione's mouth quirk upwards at just what options Luna might have threatened him with.

He walked a bit in front of her while he spoke, "As such, I was forced to conclude that since you have knowledge of a form of magic, and were not afraid to use it, that we should take the time to learn it correctly and safely," he stopped and looked at her with a serious expression, "Which means, to help you, I need to see the journal."

Hermione's smile faded. Luna had told him about the journal? Hermione felt a stab of anger at the other woman for telling someone else after the three promised not to let it go farther than themselves. Then as quickly as her anger flared up, it disappeared when she realized that if anyone could help her it would be Aberforth. After all he knew more about rare forms of magic than anyone, mostly because of his brother.

Aberforth was of the same thought. Luna had mentioned to him what she knew about the journal when she also presented him with some rather unpleasant consequences should Hermione end up in the infirmary again from using that magic. While he had no doubt of the blonde-haired witch's sincere convictions to keep her friend safe, he knew that only by confronting the larger issue of what the magic is, would allow Hermione to possibly understand it and use it safely. However, unlike his brother, he was not willing to go blindly go into this without a better understanding of it himself.

He watched the emotions and the consideration going through her head before she finally nodded at his logic.

"You're right," she said at last, "Dobby!"

A sharp crack announced the house elf.

"Will you please get me m…," she stopped as she looked down at him.

He gave her an embarrassed smile and chuckle. He held out his hand, which she took the journal from, "Right. Brilliant. Thank you Dobby."

She watched the embarrassed house elf disappear and looked at Aberforth dumbfounded.

"Do not be angry with the elf," Aberforth said with a slight chagrined smile, "I asked him to bring it when you called for it. He wouldn't give it to me any other way."

Hermione handed him the journal, "Dobby's very loyal to me. He wouldn't give it to anyone without my say so."

Aberforth gently took the journal from her and only grunted to her comments about Dobby. He opened the journal and began reading. Hermione waited patiently as he read through the first several pages before looking up from it.

"A very curious object," he said in quiet amazement, "And on first glance, nothing to be concerned about. However," his voice became grave, "There are things in here that I have only ever seen when Albus was with Gellert Grindelwald, and preparing their perfect wizard society."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "Professor Dumbledore knew this magic? Did he use it?"

Aberforth again shrugged, "I can only say for certain that my brother knew of this magic. I cannot say for certain if he was a practitioner," he paused, "I would only surmise that he had not considered the fact that such magic might have defeated Voldemort with relative ease. I would also add that it was a good thing Voldemort never found this."

Hermione nodded in agreement. It made sense what he said. After all, if the shield spell she used was that powerful with magic like her, then imagine what Albus Dumbledore, or Voldemort even, would have generated. A shield spell that could have stopped multiple spells. Include the rest of the spells in the journal and someone like Dumbledore would have been unstoppable.

"But before we can safely proceed I need to know everything you have found to date," he said.

Hermione gave him a brief nod and spent a while telling him everything. From when she found the journal in the bookshop in Hogsmeade, to the book by Bode, to wandless magic, and how she believed the journal described the original wandless magical spells. Aberforth just sat and listened to her explain her findings, occasionally asking a clarifying question or nodding. After she was finished he sat back and was silent for several minutes.

Aberforth tapped the pages lightly, "This magic goes back many, many centuries," he looked at the pages and flipped through it, "I cannot be certain when. Albus would be able to I'm sure," he trailed off.

Hermione decided to bring the topic back to her and the magic, "Do you think I can use this magic?"

Aberforth paused to consider his answer. He shrugged and sighed at the same time, "I'm not sure. It is possible, if we take your recent demonstration into account," his voice turned grave, "But to what degree and what will happen to you… I do not know."

Hermione thought hard about what he said. She still felt a little off from the other day. She was not interested in a repeat performance, but she knew that whatever Snape had planned she might need an edge over him.

"Teach me."

Her voice brooked no argument, but he looked at her with a solemn expression, "You understand the risks?"

Her face became a study in determination, "Yes."

"You also understand that we are both hardly experts in this realm of magic?"

She nodded again, "I understand. I want to learn."

He nodded, but Hermione caught the slight flicker of a smile on his lips, "Very well."

He walked over to a side table and he knew that she had finally climbed out of the hole she had fallen into all those years ago. She was alive, full of purpose, and more of the young woman she was before That Day. Now he knew that whatever happened, she would not be going back to the way she was. Woe to whoever got into her way.

He placed the journal down on the side table, "Now before we begin, we must do two things," he said, turning to her, "We must first understand the magic that is contained within these pages and second, we must build up your magical core."

She nodded, and with one graceful motion put her long hair up into an effortless messy bun, "Understood."

He smiled at his determined student, "Then let us begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of weeks later Hermione was surprised at her progress. She was able to call forth the shield, holding it longer and longer each time. Aberforth had started her on centering her mind and calming her breathing so she could learn to focus her magical energy better. Since neither one wanted a repeat of her first performance with this old magic, she took his advice seriously and to heart.

They also spent time reading and understanding the journal, with the help of the book she took from the Black library. Hermione was surprised when one day he produced an old book that had information similar to the journal. Hermione was both interested and saddened when she saw Dumbledore's own handwritten notes in it. They managed to solve the mystery of what the old magic was called. In old wizarding speech, it was called Maninais Industrium, roughly translating into empty hand magic. However, the author of the journal was still a mystery.

"So what's written in the journal is early wandless magic?" Hermione said one evening, as they were preparing to start practice.

Aberforth put down the book from the Black library and brought a chair over to the center of the room, "Indeed it is. Based on the research and the few notes I found from my brother's collection, this old magic was discovered during the time when the wizarding world was not as sophisticated and astute enough to try and be more," he paused searching for the right word before settling on, "subtle about their magic."

Hermione's face twisted in confusion, "Wouldn't using wandless magic cause even more panic and fear from non-magic folk? Especially considering its volatile nature?"

He nodded again, "Of course it would. As you well know, even in today's modern world, magic is still feared."

She put her wand in her back pocket and kneeled on the ground, "But I thought wandless magic was more powerful and harder to control. That's why we started using wands."

He shrugged, "Unfortunately, the reasons behind that have been interpreted and re-written so many times in our history that the real truth is indeed lost."

"Aberforth," she regarded him with a look of curiosity, "Elves and goblins have no problems using wandless magic. And I'm fairly certain they don't have episodes like the one I had a couple of weeks ago."

He held a finger to stop her, "Ahhh… there we get into interspecies biology and their magical capability," he sat down in a chair across from her, "We are not talking apples to apples there, Hermione. If they could or wanted to use wands then they could, like us, channel their energy through them. However, they are created differently and they can take and expend the raw magical energy that would be extremely difficult for a wizard, except those of a very rare magical ability."

She pushed her sleeves of her hoodie up her arms, nodding in understanding. He saw a flash of frustration across her features.

"Do not feel frustrated, Hermione," he said in a comforting tone, "Witches and wizards who can perform wandless magic have roughly the same magical capabilities that elves or goblins do. That's what separates a witch like you from a wizard like me," he finished pointing at himself, "I have a certain amount of power, but you have loads more and the ability to understand it's complexities to use it with relative safety."

He pointed at her, "And I have no doubts in this world that that brilliant mind of yours was built for understanding and channeling that energy without your wand. You just need practice and belief in yourself that you can control it."

He smiled at her and continued, "And in this short time you have been able to conjure the shield and maintain its form for minutes at a time with powerful spells testing its stability. You have also been able to conjure other spells with little trouble and not drained your magic significantly. I predict that you are nearly to the point of understanding and controlling it completely."

He sat back in his chair and slapped his knees, "Now, to continue with that thought. Let us begin."

She closed her eyes, beginning to calm her mind and body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of a very long week. Hermione was looking forward to the weekend and wishing for the luxury of sleeping in. Since Luna and Valdore's relationship had kicked into high gear, they were spending more time together, which let Hermione focus herself on training and studying. But before anything could happen, she needed to finish this lesson and gain her temporary freedom.

Hermione looked up from her desk to the sea of students. She put her quill down and stood, "Alright class. As you have just read, the solutions to the example can be varied, however, you need be specific with your criteria to hone in on the correct solution."

She saw a few nods from the students. She picked up her notes when a hand raised. She looked at the hand's owner and smiled, "Yes, Miss. Hartwell?"

"I was wondering Professor," she suddenly became nervous, "Has arithmancy helped you in your life?"

Hermione thought for a moment before replying, "I know it has. It's not an everyday skill I use, but it does come in handy when I need to try and work through a particular problem or try to understand what's to come."

A snort came from the other side of the room. Hermione turned to the sound, "Mr. Mitchell? You wish to add your editorial to my comment?"

The boy sneered, which seemed to be his only kind of smile, "No, Professor. Just wondering why arithmancy didn't tell you that all of this would happen."

Hermione became instantly annoyed with his question, but kept her voice neutral, "It did not give specifics Mr. Mitchell. I only knew that somethings would happen."

He sat back and sighed, "Sounds like this subject doesn't really give the detailed insights you need then."

Her eyes narrowed. She knew he was pressing her buttons, but she would have none of it, "As impertinent as you're being right now, you do have a point. While this subject can be a precise and almost scientific method of predicting the future, it is not infallible."

"Or even close," he muttered.

Hermione opened her mouth but Chandra beat her to it, "You're a jerk, you know that Jackson?"

The boy turned on her, "Oh defending the teacher now you kiss ass? You're already her favorite, I don't think you need any more house points."

Hermione inhaled, but again Chandra beat her to the punch, "Why did I ever find you attractive with an attitude like yours," she paused and speared him with an angry glare, "You're such a gigantic centaurs arse."

The insult didn't seem to faze him, "Oooooo… what a witty comeback. And you were so desperate for my attention it was almost too easy for me to get you."

Dead silence fell upon the room. Hermione felt her anger rise as she saw Chandra's face lose all color.

"Mr. Mitchell. Detention. A whole week's worth."

He looked sharply at her, "I didn't start it!" he shouted.

"Oh yes you did," Hermione's voice lowered to a dark and dangerous tone, "In fact, I've had it with people like you Mr. Mitchell," she turned back to her students, "Class, has anyone aside from Miss. Hartwell ever heard of the Malfoy's?"

A few arms raised up and she nodded, "Well for those you have not, the Malfoy's were a wealthy and powerful wizarding family during the time of Voldemort," a couple of gasped were heard when she said his name, "And there is one particular Malfoy I am thinking of right now. That boy's name was Draco."

She looked at Jackson, "He was as rude, crass, cruel, and felt that everyone owed him anything just because of his family money, connections and superiority as a pureblood wizarding family," she looked at Jackson, "Sound like someone we know?"

Jackson's face turned bright red in embarrassment and anger, "The Malfoy's were a great and noble wizarding family!"

"No, Mr. Mitchell," Hermione shook her head, "No, they weren't. They were followers of the dark arts and the Death Eaters. They made their fortune off the cruelty and ruthlessness to others. And in the end, they suffered for it."

She looked at the class, "They were brought down by witches and wizards who were fighting against Voldemort and who were also sick of what the Malfoys stood for," she paused, "In fact, Draco wasted his life for that cause."

"What happened to them, Professor?" a sixth year boy asked.

"Lucius and his wife are imprisoned in Azkaban for the rest of their lives because of their actions. And based on the students in this room reaction to hearing their name, quite forgotten to history. Even as important as you think they were, Mr. Mitchell," she looked at Jackson, "Draco was killed before his seventieth birthday by Harry Potter while defending an artifact for Voldemort."

"Harry Potter murdered him," Jackson erupted and addressed the class trying to win any support from his classmates, "They were my father's cousins and are far more important to the wizarding world than any filthy mudblood like yourself!"

A flash of purple light filled the room and Jackson was thrown violently back against the back wall where several loud snaps were heard coming from various places on his body. Several students screamed in shock and fright. They turned back and saw Hermione's hand raised, finger's outstretched, towards Jackson and her face was full of fury.

"How dare you call me that," she hissed, her eyes almost glowing with rage.

Jackson's face was filled will fear and terror at what she was doing. He was powerless. She held him to the wall with magic he couldn't even begin to understand. He started to get even more afraid as she walked slowly towards him. He was sure that he wasn't going to have a chance to tell his father what happened so he could get her arrested. Although, with power like this and no wand he was also just as certain there was nothing that his family could do to stop her.

Her hand was still raised, holding him against the wall, "Class, to call someone a mudblood is an insult and derogatory. And pureblood witches and wizards like Draco or Lucius Malfoy reveled in its use to show their apparent superiority."

She stopped in front of the boy and regarded him coldly, "Also, Harry Potter never murdered anyone. Not even Draco Malfoy."

She pierced him with her glare, "Your parents didn't tell you how Draco died did they? I bet they aggrandized his death to make him seem heroic and brave," she paused, her gaze still boring into him, "He was crushed to death by a door because he wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him. Harry and I had him and his father pinned down while the Ministry was attempting to arrest them for their crimes. He was trying to retrieve a dark magical object that belonged to Voldemort."

She took a breath remembering the sight of Draco mangled body, "He died a sniveling little ferret. Too stupid to understand that everything he believed was built on lies and deceit," she again turned her attention back to her students, "Class, Voldemort was a half-blood wizard and hid that fact like a vault protects gold in Gringotts. But he sold most purebloods on the fact he was one. They were all too witless to learn the truth and many paid for it with their lives."

She regarded him with a reflective look before continuing, "Now tell the class Mr. Mitchell, what happened to all those pureblood wizarding families and what your family did during the war."

His eyes widened with realization of what she was about to reveal. The information would ruin his and his family's reputation. No matter what happened after she said it, he knew he would not be able to refute her comments. Everyone will know and they would spread the word like wild fire.

She smiled seeing his comprehension of what was to come, "No? Well I'll tell them," she turned to the class, "You can all find this information out with general inquires to the Ministry. Although his family has taken great pains, and galleons, to hide this info. All those families that he so cherishes, and whom gave his family their fortunes, were either killed or sent to Azkaban during the war. Jackson's family stayed neutral during the Second Wizarding War to play both sides, hedge their bets and side with the winner when it was over."

She started walking back to the front of the class and muttered, "Cowards," before releasing the spell.

Jackson gave a slight squeak of shock before his body hit the floor hard and he groaned in pain. No one moved. Hermione stood behind her desk and looked out at the class.

"Mr. Gregson, will you please take Mr. Mitchell to the infirmary? The rest of you are free to go."

As when Jackson and Hermione squared off previously, the response to exit the room was immediate and swift. Gregson had to wait until the room was empty before he could levitate Jackson. However, not before a few students "accidently" stepped on the injured boy as they left.

After the room was empty, Hermione sat down heavily in her chair and sighed heavily. This for sure would get her sacked, if not arrested. Attacking a student was a shock, even to her. It was so out of character for her. She knew she shouldn't have done it and was immediately remorseful for it. Jackson had pushed her to the breaking point and the boy paid for it, but Hermione was supposed to be the adult. She _should_ have known better.

She gathered her stuff and headed to her room to pack before seeing McGonagall.


	16. Chapter 15 - No Time to Lose

No Time to Lose

Hermione stood inside the Headmistresses office, patiently waiting for McGonagall to finish talking to the board. Having no idea how bad this was going to be, Hermione had packed most of her stuff just in case. She knew for sure she would be sacked, and there would be no pulling strings or mentioning her Order of Merlin to save the day. She stood looking at the picture of the Order standing in front of Hogwarts for the umpteenth time. The door opened and Hermione was surprise to find Amelia Bones enter with the Headmistress.

"Professor Granger. Pleasure to see you again," came the warm and friendly greeting from the head of the D.M.L.E., "I'm sorry for the surprise visit, but I wanted to keep my visit here secret."

Hermione shook the older witch's hand and returned the warm greeting, "Please to see you Madam Bones."

Amelia waved away the formality, "Please, call me Amelia," she said with a smile, "After all you've done for the wizarding community, you do not need to stand on formality with me," she leaned in close, "Besides, being called 'Madam' makes me feel old."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the older witch. She looked from Amelia to McGonagall, "Am I really in that much trouble that the Head of the D.M.L.E. was called in?"

McGonagall's mouth quirked upwards for a brief moment, "Not at all Professor," she said, "The board was of course shocked and upset by the incident, and I had to agree that your actions were a bit excessive. The fact that the family's dirty laundry was exposed quite publicly," her mouth quirked upward for a brief moment, "effectively ended their objections to any actions being taken against you. They face bigger problems right now than your actions against a boy who crossed the line. No, Madam Bones is here for an entirely different reason."

That reason hit Hermione like a freight train, "Snape," she almost whispered.

Amelia's eyebrows shot up, impressed with Hermione's deductive skills, "Very good Professor. Yes, I'm here because we think we figured out what Snape was looking for," she paused and looked at McGonagall before looking back at Hermione, "A time turner."

Hermione's eyes went wide with a sudden dread, "What?!" she almost shouted, "How'd that greasy-git get a hold of one? I thought they were destroyed years ago?"

Amelia shook her head, "Not all of them unfortunately. Publicly, yes, all were destroyed. Privately, there were a few that survived, but they were damaged."

McGonagall spoke up, "And as the last person to be instructed in their use and to actually use one, Madam Bones was hoping you might have insight as to how Snape could use it."

"I only have theoretical knowledge of their use," Amelia added quickly, "I have never used one, nor has anyone in my department."

Hermione looked at the Head Auror, "Madam, then as you know a time turner is useless unless you wish to go back in time," she looked around trying to find an explanation, "I would only guess that Snape wants to do just that."

Amelia Bones looked down at the floor, "We have thought of that reason, but we couldn't bring ourselves to believe it possible. Please confirm my understanding, Professor, time turners can allow a person to go back only a certain distance into the past."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, at most one day."

McGonagall let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Hermione saw Madam Bones shift uncomfortably in her place, "I assume from your expression and body language that I just said something wrong?"

"High marks again for your observation and deductive reasoning skills, Professor," Amelia said, "Yes, the one day time limit is not entirely true. Based on what I was just told."

"What?!" McGonagall exclaimed as stood up. She leaned with her hands on her desk, "I thought there was a restriction placed on those devices?"

Amelia shifted again in her spot, "There was, but when the room was damaged, the devices that survived lost that restriction. As such, they now have no restrictions as to how far back they can go."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said, realizing the full implications as to what the auror was saying, "He could go back and change time. Change it so Voldemort wins."

McGonagall looked at Hermione, "And change time where even Harry dies as a baby before Voldemort can kill him."

Hermione felt sick for a moment. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities of how horrible this could turnout. Even imagining a world where Voldemort reigned as the supreme dark wizard sent a shiver to Hermione's core.

She looked at the two older witches, "We have to stop him."

"I'd love too," Amelia said, "But I'm not sure where, or now even when to start."

Hermione looked away, starting to pace and think out loud, "Well we're still here, so he hasn't gone back in time yet," she stopped pacing and looked at Amelia, "Which means he needs to repair the device he has."

"You're assuming he has one," Amelia said.

"I'm almost certain of it," Hermione replied, "Somehow Borgin got a hold of one for Snape and Snape killed him after retrieving it."

Amelia flashed a glance at McGonagall, "No one knew that was the line of investigation we were following. How do you know that?"

Hermione gave her a thin smile, "I know Snape. It's how he thinks."

McGonagall gave the head auror a wry smile and let her former pupil continue.

Hermione returned to her pacing and thinking out loud to herself, "But when would he go back to?" she looked at the Order picture, "When…," she whispered.

Then it hit her like the Hogwarts Express. Her eyes widened and her face went white.

"Miss. Granger?" McGonagall's voice filled with worry at Hermione's expression.

Hermione looked between the two witches, "He's going back to That Day."

"That Day?" Amelia asked, looking confused, "What's That Day?"

"It's what Miss. Granger calls the day of the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter."

Comprehension dawned on Amelia, "Ahhh… your book. I'm sorry, I forgot. Snape broke out of Azkaban, stole a time turner and killed a man, just to go back in time to a battle his master loses?"

"But he will make sure Voldemort wins," Hermione replied emphatically, "His past self almost was able to help Voldemort defeat Harry."

"But you stopped Snape," Amelia said and then added with certainly in her voice, "Sounds like there's not much more to say about that."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I barely stopped him and even then, only through a lucky trick."

Then her second epiphany hit her, even harder than the first. She quickly approached Amelia and stopped in front of her, "He's going back to stop me from stopping his younger self!" she said in an anxious declaration.

This statement had both older witches stunned into silence for several minutes. Hermione looked between the two and saw their minds comprehending what she concluded. Amelia looked at McGonagall with an expression of surprise, but McGonagall regained her voice first.

"Hermione, are you sure?"

Hermione looked at her and only nodded.

Amelia's brow furrowed in confusion, "But why not go back and warn Voldemort before he killed the Potters and tried to kill Harry Potter as an infant?"

Hermione's brain went into overdrive, "Because that wouldn't do anything," she started pacing again thinking, "Voldemort would still be worried about the prophecy. Even if the Potters moved from Godric's Hollow to another location, Voldemort would probably still find them and attack. He'd have to target Harry because of the prophecy Trelawny made all those years ago. He would have to die trying to kill Harry and Snape knows that, or would have figured that out. So, going back to That Day is Snape's only other, and best option."

McGonagall saw the conviction in Hermione's face and knew that what she said was the truth.

McGonagall nodded and slowly came around her desk, standing in front of Amelia and Hermione, "Amelia, I think this matter now takes on a whole new sense of urgency," her voice reflected that urgency, "I think you need to report straight back to the Minister and tell him Miss. Granger's thoughts about Snape and his plans. Please inform the Minister she has my full support and acknowledgment of her ideas."

Amelia agreed immediately and nodded, "At once," she said, turning to leave.

"Madam Bones," McGonagall called out and stopped the auror at the doorway, "If any of those time turner's still work, I think it would be wise to have one repaired as fast as possible," she looked at her former pupil, "For Miss. Granger."

Hermione wheeled around to McGonagall shocked, "Me? Why me?"

McGonagall leveled her gaze at the young witch, "Because my dear, you have used one before, you know Snape, fought him, and you remember That Day vividly. Therefore, you are the best choice for this. No auror alive, even Kingsley Shacklebolt, could do what needs to be done," she paused and with a softer voice said, "And you now have the power and the skill to face him and end this for all time."

"But… but, I'm not ready," Hermione stammered, shaking her head, "Not even close."

McGonagall smiled knowingly at her, "Oh Hermione. You are ready. I've seen your training sessions with Aberforth. I've watched you get yourself into shape. I've seen you fight," she placed a comforting hand on Hermione's arm, "You are ready, my child. You only have to believe in yourself."

McGonagall turned to the other woman, "Amelia, I believe time is not on our side. We will be here and ready when you return."

The Head of the D.M.L.E. nodded curtly and quickly left the office, leaving a very stunned and apprehensive Hermione behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A time turner?!" Aberforth exclaimed. He had been flooed to come to McGonagall's office moments after Madam Bones left. He had objected, claiming he was too busy with the dinner rush. But once he heard McGonagall's tone and swearing at him he knew he needed to come through, "How in Merlin's Beard did that slimy arse get ahold of a time turner?"

Hermione remained quiet, McGonagall wincing at his shouting, "Does it really matter, Aberforth? He has one and he will use it."

He harrumphed, "You're right Minerva, it doesn't really matter how he got one, but what does he plan to do with it?"

McGonagall blinked, "To go back in time of course, you blithering old fool" she replied as if to an obstinate child.

He picked up on the tone immediately, "That's not what I asked Minerva. I already figured that part out. What I'm asking is why is he using a time turner in the first place?"

"He's going back in time to stop me from stopping him on That Day," Hermione broke in heading off any further bickering between the older adults.

Aberforth shook his head in disbelief, "I always knew that man was an idiot, but this takes him to a new high in my low expectations of him. He could wipeout all of history, possibly even himself!"

"Why else would someone like him go back in time!" McGonagall replied before Hermione could.

The two older adults just stared at each other for a few moments while Hermione stood behind McGonagall and felt the uncomfortable tension in the room build.

"Ummm, well," Hermione cleared her throat, "We need you here to help me train faster. We don't know where Snape is or when he might decide to go back in time. Regardless, I need to be ready."

"You?" Aberforth asked, trying not to let his smile show, "Why you? Did Amelia run out of those fancy auror's she's been in charge of?"

McGonagall pursed her lips and shook her head, "No, you utter buffoon. Miss. Granger is the only choice for this task."

"I know that Minerva," he snapped at her, "I wanted to hear it from her," he pointed at Hermione.

Hermione came around McGonagall, "It's true. I'm the best and only choice to stop him," she held out her hand and started counting with her fingers, "First, I remember That Day and know where my battle with him was. Two, I've used a time turner before and understand its properties. Three, I know Snape and the way he acts and fights. Four, I can…."

Aberforth held up his hand for her to stop, "Yes, thank you Hermione. I know you can probably list one hundred reasons why you're going," he paused, "I just wanted to hear it in your voice," he gave her a slight smile.

Hermione looked briefly dumbfounded and then visibly relaxed in understanding, "So you'll help me train harder?"

"Of course," he instantly replied with a bit of surprise in his voice, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking," came Hermione's equally quick reply.

McGonagall looked between the two of them, "So what's next then?"

Hermione looked at Aberforth and spoke her quick plan, "I think we need to do more practical magical practice to build up my energy and cut out a lot of the research."

Aberforth smiled in spite of the situation, "Which I'm sure your brain is crying out in rebellion at not doing research."

Hermione flashed a smile before a short laugh.

McGonagall, not feeling in the jocular mood, nodded curtly, "Excellent. Start now if you wish," she looked at Hermione, "You're authorized any time you need for your training Miss. Granger. I'll have someone cover your class for you."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary Headmistress," Hermione started.

"Yes, please do Minerva," Aberforth quickly interjected, "She will be too tired and drained from our sessions, she will be unable to perform her teaching duties."

"I won't…," Hermione started again, but McGonagall interrupted.

"Excellent," she replied with a thin smile, "I'll ask Professor Nivestra to substitute."

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. She had just been told she couldn't teach and that upset her. No, it seriously pissed her off to be told she couldn't do something.

"Headmistress…," was all she got out.

McGonagall held up her hand and her stern expression forced the rest of Hermione's objections to die in her throat, "Again, Miss. Granger you need to be focused on this as your first and only priority."

"She's right Hermione," Aberforth said from behind Hermione, "To do what needs to be done in such a short amount of time, you need to focus on this alone."

Hermione was outflanked. She sighed heavily and resignedly, "Fine," she replied, exaggerating the word, "Can we start tonight?"

Aberforth held out his hand to the door, "After you."

Hermione left with Aberforth, leaving a worried McGonagall standing in the middle of her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later an exhausted, sweaty and grumpy Hermione staggered to her room and collapsed on her bed with a groan. After two days of intensive training she was almost ready to pray that Snape would just go back and do something so she wouldn't have to keep going.

A knock on her door roused her from her mind ramblings.

"Go away!" she groaned into her pillow, "I've died and gone to Heaven!"

A soft chuckle was heard as the door opened, "You do look dead."

Luna entered her friend's room and chuckled again at the sight in front of her. Hermione faced down, arms flung out and her feet dangling off the bed.

"You know Dobby went through a lot of trouble to clean your sheets and make your bed and here you are sweating all over them."

Hermione groaned as she sat up, "I know, but he loves to clean and do things for me," Hermione winced as she sat on the edge of the bed, "But you're right, I'll thank him and apologize later."

Luna sat down next to her and gave her a brief one-armed hug, "You're doing great. I'm very proud of you."

Hermione gave her a small smile, "Thank you."

Luna regarded her friend's face and the dark smudges under her eyes, "You look tired beyond belief."

Again Hermione nodded, "I feel worse."

"Taking a lot out of you isn't it?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, but Aberforth says I'm stronger than I was when I first used that shield spell months ago," she stopped and felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her, "I don't know Luna. This would be so much easier if I knew I could do something to rescue Harry and the others when I go back."

Luna's face showed concern, "You know you can't. It would undo the timeline and possibly destroy the fabric of existence."

Hermione gave Luna a look of derision, "Oh it wouldn't. I've done some research…,"

"Of course you have," Luna muttered.

"…and there's almost no chance of that happening," Hermione finished ignoring Luna's mutterings.

"Almost?" Luna said with mild teasing.

"Almost," Hermione said, "I'd have to do so much damage that it would totally overwrite our timeline."

"Hmmm," Luna looked at her friends disbelieving, "How much is 'so much'?"

Hermione sighed heavily and looked blankly at the dresser in front of her, "Practically change every sequence of events."

Luna didn't respond, but considered her words for a moment, "But even one small change could lead to bigger changes further in time."

Hermione looked at Luna with mild disbelief at her friend's comment, "You've been speaking with Aberforth haven't you?"

Luna just nodded.

Hermione stood and started pacing, "I told him that saving even just a few, including Harry would not make _that_ much of a difference," she spat her anger rising, "He disagreed and said almost exactly what you said."

Lune watched her friend pace in front of her and did not react in the slightest to her outburst, "But he's not wrong."

Hermione stopped, opened her mouth, inhaled a breath to speak and then shut it again, "I…, I…," she stammered.

Luna gave her a sad smile in understanding, "You have to let him go all over again. You can't save him, Hermione."

Hermione's face betrayed her immediate feelings, "I thought if anyone would understand it would be you," she breathed angrily, "I can't believe my best friend would sit there and tell me that I can't save someone I love," her voice broke, but she regained her composure, "From a fate worse than death."

Luna stood, her face remaining impassive, "As you said, I should know what's it's like to lose someone I love," her eyes now became hard as steel, "But do not for one moment ever think that I wish I could go back and change what had happened. That I would try and bring Ron and the others back. I miss them Hermione, more than I can even put to words, but I do not for one moment ever cheapen their memories by wallowing in constant grief and self-pity."

Hermione's eyes widened at Luna's sudden anger.

"But I also know what it's like to regain love again and to move on with what's happened," she raked Hermione with her eyes before whispering, "Well at least I have come to peace with it, not held onto the past, and I haven't had to have others pull me out of a depression so deep that I almost was sent to St. Mungo's for help."

Without another word Luna left. Hermione stood still, unable to move. She was dumbfounded and shocked at Luna's anger and comments. She dropped heavily onto the edge of her bed and closed her eyes in pain at her friends words.


	17. Chapter 16 - Apology

Apology

Hermione swallowed hard as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and muttered, "Okay, relax."

She knocked on the door and heard, "Come in!"

She tentatively opened the door and peeked her head inside. She saw Valdore sitting behind his desk, covered in a mountain of books and papers. She saw his head down scribbling on a piece of parchment before he looked up.

"Ah," he said neutrally. He put his quill down and waved her inside, "Come in. Come in."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

He shook his head and massaged his hands, "Not at all. Just grading the last of my seventh years' work and could use the break," he gestured to the seat across the desk and stood to go to the drink cart, "Please have a seat."

Hermione sat down and shook her head at his silent offer of a drink, "So what can I do for you that I couldn't have guessed from Luna's mood?"

Hermione gave him a small embarrassed smile, "You heard?"

He sat down in the seat next to her with a sigh, "In vivid detail," he took a sip, "Can I ask a tough question?"

"Sure," she replied, already knowing what was coming.

"What the hell were you thinking saying those things to her, of all people?" he asked in a tone that was still neutral, but had a slight edge to it.

Hermione groaned and dropped her head, "I know. I acted like a complete idiot!" she looked back at him worried, "I have no clue why I said those things. I never meant to say them."

He shrugged, "Well, regardless of whether you meant it or not, you said them and now vexed your best friend."

"I know," she whispered in regret.

He set his drink down, "Look, Hermione. I'm not going to take sides in this," he let out a heavy sigh, "I wasn't there when all of this happened and the only stake I have in this is my love for Luna."

Hermione nodded and Valdore continued, "I cannot imagine for one second what your pain must be like," his tone became sympathetic, "And I'm not sure I'd wish that pain on anyone, but she does have that same pain. I've seen it for a couple of years now. It's just she took a stand to fight it, accept it, and learn from it."

Hermione clenched her jaw holding back an angry retort, but she knew he was right. Luna had moved on with her life and accepted the things that could not be changed.

"Well I have a living reminder that I cannot move forward."

There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke, "True. For her it was a lot easier. Neville, Ginny, and Ron died and they were buried," he picked up his glass, "She might feel differently if Ron was lying in a hospital room with no memory or ability to do anything, like Harry is now."

Hermione gave him a quick flash of anger at his seemingly callous tone before understanding he was agreeing with her, "It's not something I'd want her to go through."

"Agreed," he said quickly and sipped his drink, "But there is a bit of blame on her side too. She might forget from time to time that he's still alive," he held up a finger to stop Hermione from speaking, "But I am not making excuses for her. I would only be guessing that she feels that he is gone from this world. Maybe in spirit, which you know Luna… spirit is what she feels is the person."

Hermione nodded, "I know she feels that way and I do agree with her."

"To a point."

She nodded, "To a point," she took a deep breath, "Hard to believe it when he's still here physically."

He put his glass down, "Look. She is royally pissed at you, but this is not something insurmountable," he smiled at her, "You have been friends for years. You can forgive each other, and I happen to know this is killing her too."

"Can I share something with you?" she looked at him and received a silent nod, "I'm not as strong as people think I am."

He snorted, "You seem pretty strong to me," he said, not convinced.

"Hardly," she shook her head and fiddled with her bracelet, "I'm a coward more than anything."

He looked at her befuddled, "I'm confused. Why a coward? Based on what I know about you and having known you and become your friend, coward would be the last thing I would say you are."

Her tone was ironic, "Luna's the strong one. She was able to move on. I didn't and almost paid the price," she looked at him, "You know I was almost sent to St. Mungo's?"

He nodded, "Luna mentioned it to me."

"I was a mess," she fidgeted with her hands again, "More than a mess. I wasn't eating, sleeping, or taking care of myself. I was driven with obsession with finding a way to get Harry back. Luna, my parents, the Weasley's… they had to step in."

Her eyes lost their focus and Valdore knew she was remembering those days, "But you did get past that, right?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes refocused on him and she shook her head, "Not really. I wrote the book hoping that it would help me heal."

"And did it?"

She shook her head, "Not as much as I hoped."

"But how does that relate to you being a coward?"

"I can't move on past That Day. I wasn't joking when I said a part of me died then," she took a ragged breath, controlling her emotions as best she could, "A huge part of me really."

He stayed quiet and let her continue, "To move forward means I have to accept defeat," she looked at him with frightened eyes, "I can't do that."

He took a deep breath, "Again, I cannot imagine the pain, but a coward?" he shook his head with a look of disagreement, "Letting go of the past is a courageous act, but not one of defeat."

"I guess if I do let go of the past, then I let him go too," she said quietly, "And I don't want to let him go."

"Hermione, there's a big difference between letting go of someone and moving forward with your life and just letting him go like you throwing out an old shoe. I am fairly certain that he's not an old shoe, and you wouldn't be forgetting him," he paused, "Besides, you will never let him, or the others go, they will always be here," he tapped his heart.

She nodded, "Then I guess I need to start moving forward?"

He smiled at her, "Yes, but you won't have to do it alone. I happen to know woman who would jump at the chance to be there for you. And quite honestly, has been there for you all this time without hesitation."

Hermione gave him a soft grin and then lost the grin and groaned, "I feel so awful for what I did to her!"

"And you should," he said with a nod of agreement, "But you also should seek forgiveness."

She nodded, "I best go speak with her."

"She's in one of the greenhouses," he said as if he was waiting for this, "Greenhouse 4 if I remember right. I'm sure no one will be there when you get there."

v

"Luna?"

She stepped in the doorway, "Luna?" she called out again.

"By the Shrivelfig, in the back," came the hidden, muffled voice.

Hermione walked around the various plants heading to the back of the greenhouse. As she turned the last corner, she saw Luna, on her knees, pruning a small potted Shrivelfig. She heard her friend humming softly a tune she thought she remembered, but couldn't place.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said as she knelt down next to Luna.

"It is," came Luna's reply. Her tone was neutral, but not cold. She snipped a dying branch from the plant and held the purple fruit gingerly, "Professor Sprout lets me help maintain the plants and this little fellow was in need of some maintenance."

"Well he has the best person for that job," Hermione said sincerely.

They fell into silence, an uncomfortable silence for Hermione. She watched as Luna kept trimming the Shrivelfig and knew she needed to begin.

She reached out and stilled Luna's hands, forcing the woman to stop and look at her in some confusion, "Luna, please stop."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her friend, "I'm so sorry for what I said and what happened the other night. I was a complete prat and you didn't deserve anything that I said and did."

Luna went to take a breath, "Please let me continue," Hermione interrupted, "I know this is not an excuse, but I have had a lot on my mind for a long while now and I have had a lot of trouble expressing myself," she paused before correcting herself, "Expressing my _pain_ , to anyone."

She gripped Luna's hands, "And you of all people should be the last person I try and shut out and upset over this. We both have lost so much," her voice caught in her throat, "And I should be turning to you for help and support and be there for you when you need help and support."

She stopped speaking and looked into her friend's face, which was neutral and Hermione got nervous she wasn't going to get forgiveness, "You're right… I haven't moved on. And I have kept some of you with me in my past, not letting you move on, which is wrong of me, and unfair to you" she shrugged, "Again, this is not an excuse, but to me he's still here."

She started silently crying when she said, "Somedays, I wish he did die like Ron or Ginny," she wept, "At least I could let him go."

Luna watched her friend wipe away her tears.

Hermione looked at her, "But it's still no excuse for what happened. You are my best friend. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," she smiled at Luna, "I would hope that we can be friends again, you can forgive me and help me move forward. I need your help to do that. I know I can't do it without your help, if you're willing."

Luna stayed silent for a moment thinking about what Hermione had said. She then quietly spoke, "What you said did hurt me and I'm happy that you realize that you've been living in the past still. Yes, you do need to move on, but you must be ready to do so," she gripped Hermione's hands, "I do apologize to for what I said too."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Hermione said quickly, "I was the one who hurt my best friend."

After a few moments, Luna pulled Hermione into a hug and held her tight, "Of course we are still friends, Hermione. That will never change no matter what. You're my best friend through thick and thin."

Hermione just nodded into Luna's shoulder and held her tight. After a few more moments, they broke their hug and Luna smiled at her friend.

"You always have my support and of course I will help you move forward when you're willing," Luna said.

Hermione nodded, "When I get back."

Luna confirmed the unspoken question, "I'll be here."

The two friends spent the rest of the afternoon, until dinner, tending to the plants in the greenhouse. Laughing, talking, and healing as old friends do.

v

"Well I'm ready," she stopped herself short, "Well Aberforth says I'm ready, but I'm not quite sure."

Hermione sat back in her chair and looked at the calm features of Harry Potter, lying in his bed, for a moment. She had come here the morning after her apology to Luna. She needed to tell him what was happening. She needed to speak to him.

"I hate waiting as you know," she chuckled, "Here I am, Miss. Hurry-Up-And-Wait. Somethings don't change, huh?"

"I wish he'd just do something and get it over with," she said with a bit of frustration in her voice, "I'd love to know what he's thinking right now."

She got up and brushed the hair from his eyes, "I know you'd be chomping at the bit to do something too. I guess we're a perfect match there."

She sat down on the edge of his bed as her smile slowly faded, "I'm scared Harry. I don't know if I'm really ready. I know I would feel loads more confident if you were with me, by my side," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Then I would know that we would have a fighting chance."

"I know I'll have to watch you go again," she looked at him, "I'm not sure I can handle that, but Luna says she'll be here for me and help me through it."

She gave his hand a squeeze, "You'd be proud of her, Harry. She's doing great and finally found someone to love. I'm sure Valdore will pop the question soon, and about bloody time too."

She leaned over and kissed his lips, "In case I don't come back," she sat back and looked the man that meant more than the world to her, "I love you, Harry Potter. And no amount of time can ever come between us."


	18. Chapter 17 - That Day

That Day

Snape placed the last golden piece of the time turner in place. He watched as the little grains of sand inside the glass suddenly began to levitate and glow purplish in color. He smiled and would have jumped for joy if he was capable. He placed the device on the gold chain and then put it around his neck.

Now was the time.

He took one last look around his blasted and destroyed home. He grabbed the device and started spinning it the required number of times. Soon he would be with his master and returned to his full glory. After the last turn he started to feel an odd sensation as if he was slowing down for no reason. He looked around him and literally saw the years pass by his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's head snapped up as the time turner suddenly glowed. She looked at the blonde across from her and narrowed her eyes at a distant thought, "It's happening."

Luna's face blanched with the realization of what Hermione said and wordlessly nodded. She watched as her friend took the golden device from around her neck and began to quickly spin it.

"Good luck," Luna said before watching Hermione fade from time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione watched as her past literally whizzed in front of her. She only was able to catch snapshots of events as they whirled past. Her 25th birthday party, McGonagall and her in Diagon Alley, her standing in front of 12 Grimmauld Place her first day living there, and watching Harry being placed in his room for the first time at St. Mungo's. The last image of Harry getting hit by Voldemort's spell flashed in her eyes and then time stopped.

She closed her eyes to regain her equilibrium and heard the loud ringing of a bell to her right. She opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of a side street in Hogsmeade. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice her sudden appearance except for an older man standing just outside the backdoor of the Hog's Head. She saw Aberforth Dumbledore's shocked expression. She took one step forward and stopped as she realized that he would have no idea who she was or what she might be doing here.

She tried her best to give him a smile before quickly exiting the side street and making her way towards the center of town. She knew she had come back to the right time, but when for sure? She looked around for a clock or paper. She saw the small office of _The Daily Prophet_ and rushed over. She looked into the window at the paper hanging there and breathed a sigh of relief and at the same time as tensing. It was That Day.

A loud train whistle sounded in the distance and she looked towards the train station. She walked a short distance to the corner and peaked around. Hogwarts students were milling around the train, dropping off luggage, and getting onboard. Based on what she saw, Hermione knew the train was minutes away from pulling away from the station. Her eyes suddenly widened and she pulled herself back out of sight.

She carefully looked back around the corner and saw a bushy brown-haired girl smiling and pointing students in various directions. She watched the younger version of herself for a few moments before letting out a soft laugh. She instantly saw what Harry, Ron and others had told her for years. She really was a bit bossy back then.

The train whistle sounded again and broke her from her thoughts. She looked up towards the castle and knew she was moments away from the explosion that would signal to her younger self there was a problem. Hermione took one last glance at the young Hermione before racing towards the castle. She knew the battle was already started and she needed to get there. She growled in frustration as she couldn't apparate. McGonagall at that time had extended and strengthened the wards around the castle making it now virtually impossible to get anywhere near the castle except on foot.

She thanked the Heavens for her physical training as she ran up the inclined path. She suddenly felt a little sensation pass over her like a wave as she sprinted past an outcropping of stone resembling an old mini turret. She had passed through the wards. She was within the magical boundary. She looked up and immediately broke left, heading up the side path towards the castle's main entrance. She didn't know where Snape would be, but she knew that she had to start somewhere. As the main doorway appeared in front of her, she flicked her wrist and her wand flew out of her wrist holster into her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape opened his eyes and his eyes focused on the first thing his eyes saw. The looming presence of the North Tower of Hogwarts. He sneered at the sight of the large stone structure and quickly turned and headed towards the side grounds entrance. He needed to skirt the edge of the battle, and even more important… not be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione never stopped as she bounded up the stone steps two at a time as the tower exploded to her left. She knew that her younger self was seeing the Dark Mark above the castle and was now racing towards it at full speed. She now had only minutes to find Snape and stop him. Her mind went back to her conversation with Aberforth and McGonagall barely a week ago when Madam Bones handed her the last working time turner.

" _This will glow as a signal when something happens in the timeline," Amelia Bones said as she carefully handed the device to Hermione, "You never experienced it before because when you used it last time, you were the only one authorized to use one."_

 _Hermione nodded and took the device. She stared for a moment at the golden device with purplish-colored sand in the center. She quickly put the device on around her neck._

" _Now it should protect you from any changes in the timeline," Amelia said, "But there's no guarantee for how long."_

 _McGonagall stepped forward, her face tense with stress, "Now my dear, you must act quickly when you sense something. Don't wait. Don't come to me to tell me. Just go."_

" _Yes Headmistress," Hermione nodded._

" _And one last thing," came Aberforth's voice. She turned and saw a sad expression on his face. She knew instantly what he was going to say, "Do not in any way tamper with the timeline. You are only there to stop the older Snape. Nothing more."_

" _But," she started._

 _He cut her off sharply, "Nothing more!"_

 _She closed her mouth quickly, protest dying in her throat._

 _His face softened in sympathy at her face, "I'm sorry Hermione. You cannot save him," his voice softened, "He cannot be saved. You must let the natural order of events happen as they have. Otherwise you risk everything unravelling, which could cause events to happen that did not happen before and irrevocably destroy the timeline."_

 _She felt her eyes begin to sting with tears. He regarded her face and unshed tears, "I'm sorry my dear."_

 _She nodded once curtly. She would have to watch him be taken away from her again, and there was nothing she could do to stop it._

She raced past the Great Hall and heard the sounds of spells being cast to her right. Knowing she had to try and remain out of sight, she quickly turned left and raced down a side corridor. She stumbled as another explosion rocked the castle and the corridor exploded behind her. She dove into an alcove as debris rained down around her and she coughed in the choking dust. She waved her hands in front of her to try and clear the air and stood up. She looked down the passageway the way she came and saw the archway destroyed. She looked right and saw the other end was filled with spells being sent between combatants. She coughed once more and knew she needed to do something. She was running out of time.

She gripped her wand and raced towards the battle. Her mind raced to remember who was at the end of the passageway. She thought it might be either Dean or Mr. Weasley. She slid to a stop at the end and cautiously peaked around left and right to see. She was right, Dean and couple of remaining teachers were fighting a couple of Death Eaters to her left. She took a deep breath and quickly stepped out from behind the archway.

"Confringo!" she shouted.

The Death Eaters never saw the powerful spell as it impacted against the wall behind them. The wall exploded, violently shredding their bodies with stone shrapnel. Hermione watched as bits and pieces of them and their blood was splattered along the walls and floor. A brief silence descended on the corridor and she quickly looked back towards the Hogwarts defenders. Their faces full of shock at what they witnessed.

"Get to the main entrance quickly! There's more Death Eaters!"

Dean, still looking at the blood draining from a dead Death Eater, only nodded. He then took a quick look at her and his face twisted in confusion.

"Go! Now!" she shouted again at them, not wanting him to put two and two together and ask if she was who he thought she was.

He and the others immediately took off and rounded the corner. Hermione looked around and sprinted down another side corridor heading towards Hagrid's. By now her younger self must be running up the path and the castle's entrance coming into her sight. Her younger self would then run into Dean as she entered the castle, effectively maintaining her younger self's timeline. She shook those thoughts from her mind and raced past another corridor junction. She knew that this part of the castle would be clear as all the fighting would be grouped by the Great Hall and the grounds.

She burst out of the castle and stopped at the top of the steps. She looked around and seeing Hagrid's house ablaze, she raced towards it. She knew that she needed to get there as fast as she could. Racing past the gargoyles guarding the entrance, she turned and headed down the path. As she got closer she could smell the wood burning from the fire and hear the loud roaring of the flames.

Suddenly a flash of movement to her right caught her eye. She looked and she immediately dived to the ground as a red flash of light past inches from her head. She hit the ground hard, but had enough presence of mind to twist around and brought her wand around.

"Stupify!"

She watched as her opponent dived behind a tree and her spell passed harmless by him. Another flash of movement to her left and she noticed another person diving between rocks and pumpkins in Hagrid's garden. Her heart fell into her shoes at the recognition of the young man rushing towards her.

It was Neville.

She unknowingly was shaking her head at the approach of her friend. Knowing that his death was moments away. A flash of white light over her head brought her attention back to the man who will kill him.

The younger Snape.

She sent off several spells that sent the younger Snape retreating further into the woods. Neville continued after him, either unaware of Hermione's presence or thinking he could help her.

She quickly scrambled to her feet. She raced after the younger Snape as he retreated deeper into the woods with Neville right behind. Hermione paused quickly at the forest edge and looked back up the castle entrance. She gasped as saw a brown-haired blur erupt from the entrance way heading her way. She was running out of time.

She quickly raced after Neville knowing that these two would lead her to the older Snape, who undoubtedly was lying in wait for her younger self. But she needed to find him first.

A tree to her left exploded from a spell and her thoughts focused on what was happening. She recognized the area immediately. Hermione turned to her right and dodged between the trees trying to get around the two. She knew her battle with the younger Snape would take place about thirty meters in front of her. She came to a halt behind a tree and started scanning the surrounding woods. Where would he be, she wondered as she looked was scanning the undergrowth.

She brought her breathing under control while she looked. She could hear the sounds of Snape and Neville battling to her left, the faint sounds of another battle happening deeper in the woods.

Her heart stopped. Harry was fighting Voldemort already.

She closed her eyes and forced herself not to rush to his aid. She had to find the older Snape. She had to focus on him.

A loud snap behind her turned her around and she felt an impact of something hard against the right side of her shoulder and head. She was immediately launched backwards and fell hard against the ground. Her head felt like it had been hit by the Hogwarts Express. She rolled to her knees and shook her head an instantly regretted the motion. Stars appeared in her vision, her head erupted in pain, and a horrible wave of nausea rolled through her.

"Well, well, well. Miss. Granger," came the deep baritone voice, "I see you managed to once again appear where you are not wanted. However, I am impressed with your determination."

She made a Herculean effort to bring her pain and nausea under control before she looked up at the man in front of her. His hair might have been longer and greyer, but it was still greasy and clung to his face. She gave him a dark look.

He regarded her with an almost dismissive air as he dropped the tree limb he had used to hit her.

"But once again barreling into the breach without a thought," his tone then turned mocking, "For the brightest witch of your age, you are remarkably stupid when it comes to common sense."

Hermione didn't speak. She felt a warm flow of her blood run down her cheek and start dripping from her jaw, but she made no move to wipe it away. She slowly leaned back, getting more of a hold of her pain with every second. She gripped her wand tightly in her right hand, amazed she still held it.

Suddenly a strangled cry to her right sounded and then silence. She closed her eyes in at the realization of what had happened.

"Ahh!" Snape exclaimed almost merrily, "It sounds like that idiot Longbottom's finally met his inevitable end," he sneered at her again, "Ohhh… I'm sorry. Were you hoping to save him?"

She felt a tear fall from her eye. She was now trembling with rage at the man.

"You fucking bastard," she hissed.

He held up a finger, "Uh, uh, uh," he admonished in an almost parental tone, "I cannot abide rudeness."

Her right hand twitched and his face filled with anger, "I don't think so! Expelliarmus!" he shouted with a lighting quick flick of his wand.

Her wand was suddenly ripped from her grip and he caught it. He stared at it for a few moments, as if contemplating its existence. He finally stopped his examination and looked at her, "I don't think you'll need this."

He then slowly, almost taunting her, snapped her wand in half with a loud crack.

"You bloody arsehole!" she shouted at him as he tossed away the pieces and she went to stand.

"Crucio!"

With a flick of his wand she dropped heavily to her knees doubled-over in pain. Her nerves were on fire. Burning in agony. She screamed in pain and rage. She looked at him through the curse and her eyes practically blazed with fire.

He released her and sneered at her. A loud bang off in the short distance got both of their attention. Hermione quickly realized that her younger self was battling the younger Snape.

"You'll lose again," she panted heavily through the pain, "My younger self will kick your arse and then she and Mr. Weasley will defeat you. And Harry will still beat Voldemort."

He chuckled at her, "You're fond of making large boasts, Miss. Granger," he waved his hand at her and his voice lowered to a dangerous tone, "No matter. I'm the one who will help my lord defeat that arrogant child. Not my younger self."

"You did all of this just to make sure Voldemort won?" she asked and then closed her eyes to fight another wave of nausea, "This had nothing to do with Harry or me?"

"Of course not you silly girl!" he spat at her, "You thought this was about you and your precious Potter?" he laughed manically, "No stupid girl, this was always about returning the dark lord to power and helping him rule the world. It had nothing to do with what happened all those years ago. Although, killing Potter will be very satisfying for me. I can finally end the Potter line once and for all."

Hermione wasn't sure what to do next, but she realized that he was going to kill her soon. She slowed her breathing and tried to center her mind as she had been taught. Her eyes never left his as he continued to speak.

He ignored what she was doing and continued to speak, "And unlike last time, I will not be taken in by a stupid trick," he raised his wand and pointed it at her heart, "And I can assure you Miss. Granger… you have failed."

She closed her eyes anticipating the spell she knew he was going to cast. For a brief moment, time almost seemed to stop. Then…

"Avada Kedavra!"

She raised her hand in a fraction of a second, "Praeseum!"

Her blue shield flashed into existence and immediately formed around her. Her eyes were still closed as his killing curse blasted into it. She waited to feel the nothingness of death, but was surprised when that nothingness did not occur. She opened her eyes and saw his shocked expression as his spell continued to impact against her magical shield.

Snape couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was she performing wandless magic, but the killing curse... the one curse that could not be defended against… was being stopped by her magic.

His rage flared inside him and he started to pour his anger into his curse. The brightness of the killing curse increased with the added power and Hermione felt her shield starting to weaken. She brought up her other hand and directed more of her magical energy into her shield. Then she saw his rage filled face as he directed more and more magical energy into his curse. She was starting to be physically pushed back by the force of the spells and she didn't know how long she could keep her shield up against death.

"You've lost, Granger!" he shouted over the power of the spells. His wand was practically vibrating with the power flowing from it, "My master and I will rule this world and your precious Potter's lifeless corpse will be publicly hung out for everyone to see as a warning to others who might have ideas to overthrow my master!"

Then something inside her snapped. Something deep within her soul. Her anger poured forth like the rush of a river breaking through a dam. She stood and her shield suddenly flared from the blueish color to a brilliant hot white. She could feel her anger combine with her magical energy and giving her what felt like unlimited magical strength. Hermione's eyes locked on his as she let out a primal scream of rage.

His eyes widened in horror at her scream as it seemed to vibrate the ground and the trees in the forest. He felt her power through the soles of his shoes. Suddenly, she pushed her arms forward hard, causing the brilliant white shield to explode violently outward. She closed her eyes to the blinding light.

Then she heard a deafening rush of wind, a dull heavy thud, and then total silence.

She slowly became aware of her surroundings again and discovered she was panting heavily from the excursion of the spell and her anger. She opened her eyes and saw a smoking heap of clothing several feet away from her. She staggered up to it, stopped a few feet away and looked down.

The older Snape lay unmoving on the ground in front of her. Twisted, burned and broken. His eyes still open with the shock and horror of his last moments. She stepped forward, reached down and ripped the now destroyed time turner from his neck and put it in her pocket. She gave his body one last look before turning away from him. Her hearing then recognized the sounds of another magical battle and as fast as she could, she walked unsteadily towards the sounds of it.

She wasn't even aware that she had started to cry as she approached the clearing. She could see the flashes of the spells between the trees. She felt her heart starting to break as she came into view of the battle. She watched as the man she loved once again was battling for his and everyone's lives and she knew she could not help him or stop what was about to occur. She dropped to her knees tired, crying and angry.

She had come to her crossroad in time. She looked back into the woods and saw the lifeless form of Neville. She leaned heavily against the tree next to her and started to cry harder at the losses she felt again. She thought she had put this behind her, but her past was literally reliving itself. And like what was happening around her, she unable to stop it. So many deaths… so many friends lost.

She wiped her tears from her eyes and saw her younger self and Mr. Weasley at the edge of the clearing across from her. She looked at Harry and Voldemort and knew that in less than a minute from now she would lose him again forever. She pulled her time turner from inside her shirt and grasped it with trembling fingers. But she couldn't will herself to start twisting the device yet to return her to her time. She just kept looking at her younger self, who was helplessly and unknowingly, watching the boy she loved about to become nothing more than an empty shell.

The clearing flared with dazzling light as the two wands connected magically in the priori incantatem. Mere breaths were left now. Hermione looked at Harry and saw him give her younger self the look that was burned in her memory. The look of love and sadness.

She heard her younger self cry out in anguish and then Mr. Weasley reached out, grabbed her and held her tight. The older Hermione closed her eyes waiting to hear the last spells cast.

In that moment she made her choice. She began turning the time turner to return her to her time. When she twisted the last twist, she felt the beginnings of the device's power start to take hold of her. She opened her eyes and looked at her younger self for the last time and with a smile whispered to her, "For you…"

She looked at the duelers just as the two battling wizards turned to cast their last spells she raised her hand, "Praeseum Proiectura!"

Then she was gone.


	19. Author's Final Thoughts

And so dear reader, we have come to end of this story. I can assure you that this story is fact, not fiction. You, the reader, I hope understand better now the full impact of the actions of such great wizards and witches like the Dumbledore's, the Weasley's, and many, many other witches and wizards during this period of uncertainty and turmoil.

So to the time has come for me to finally say goodbye. I turn at last to move forward with my life… to heal… to live.

Should you see me on the streets of London, in the shops at Diagon Alley, at Hogwarts, or see my wife Hermione, do not be afraid to say "Hello" and know we'll certainly say hello in return.

Cheers,

Harry Potter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you to all who have read this story, reviewed and/or favorited it. I hope you have enjoyed this journey. Please do not hesitate to send me a PM if you have any comments or questions. I look forward to hearing from you. - Odyessus


End file.
